Colors of the World
by Jenimarie16
Summary: The Soul Society and Ichigo alike join forces to fend off a breed of parasites, infecting both Kurosaki and Hitsugaya for sometime. With some aid from a few friend, they only hope to defeat the leeches and protect their lives and memories alike. IchigoOC
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Please feel free to leave harsh criticism and to let me know of any errors or confusion. In the following chapter, I will gladly try to address any issues. If you dislike the story, please let me know why. I know many writers don't like the critics, but I think it's healthy in development in the story. Feel free to leave suggestions. I may use them, and of course, credit the specific user.

Just realize that I am quite deep into the story as I write this. By the time you finish reading, I might have several chapters developed further. I will still take things into consideration and happily edit anything.

Colors of the World is a long term story meant to circle around both Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya. The pairing is, indeed, KurosakiOC and there is no love interest in Hitsugaya, however, he is a huge development point.

I would also like to point out that the author notes either at the header or footer are usually important. This is especially so if you don't understand something. There will a number of chapters that will go back in time to previous events as well as some filler chapters for the time being. The updates should be on schedule, frequent, especially because I am at Chapter 43, currently, before I have even posted this story.

A grand majority of some subjects in this story are realistic. This means some information is true, like some places and the timeline of certain events. I will also try to make note of this in any footnotes. I would also like to point out that there will be sad pieces here and there. The romance doesn't come in for a while; even then it's a bit sluggish, as I am trying to be realistic. The punctuation and grammar should all be almost correct.

I also assure the title will come into play at some point.

Without further ado, I give you

COLORS OF THE WORLD


	2. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

A skin penetrating wind flushed out the entire forest. An eerie burn circulated through every branch, threatening to push her back. With frostbitten feet, she kept running, pressing through every oak to find some sort of opening, some chance at defeating her opponent. The odds were slim, the dull ringing only grew deeper which meant he only grew closer. The moon, set at half, flushed out any pores that allowed entry into the woods, and based off of observation, a clearing couldn't be too far. They sudden flicker of a bullet rung passed, then another, then the third with a green glow passed by. Her feet slid to a halt, sharply turning to a new destination. The green bullet, it seemed, swung around and started again on the chase.

Beat after beat, breath after breath, the sword in her hand grew tighter, tighter then before. It still lay at rest in it's sheath, pulsing with rage and aggression. That's all he ever did, all he ever wanted, he wanted to fight, he wanted to battle. Again, the bullet skyrocketed many feet ahead, pausing just enough to steal a perfect look. This bullet, this bird, with long wings and tips of silver, gold eyes and a short beak, again, turned and flew just under her arm. The enemy's feet continued to move, fast pace, something she no longer had the ability to register. Sploshing blood pattered the tightly packed, moist earth, continuously singing a shallow yet bellowing tone each time a cluster of cells knocked against even the smallest leaf.

Running was all that was left, a mechanical movement that seemed as fluent as a calm person's breath, but as difficult as lifting a bludgeoned arm or shoulder. More blood rained down, sliding quickly down her hairline, the side of her face, and the very front, over her eyelashes and down her cheek. The green bird came back, this time flying with her mockingly. It screeched and vanished just as she came to a clearing. The now bare feet pulled upward and the heels slid against the ground, resulting in a harsh fall. The blade shook violently, burning, roaring at whatever was out there. Green eyes, they followed a new predator, the red bird with silver eyes, as it lay perched on a single branch over looking the small, circular area. She wiped a hand over her eye and forehead, smearing blood against the cold, blueish skin. Finally, her enemy waltzed out of the woods, directly in front of her, carrying a smaller blade, sheathed, and smirking with a great intensity.

"Matar," he said, his black hair masking most of his face. Over the course of several seconds, he moved them out of his face, revealing identical green eyes, bronze skin and no grin at all. His sword was now against his shoulder lazily, eyes trained on his opponent.

"Fuko, right?" He sword began to tap his shoulder, as if impatiently waiting for an answer. Fuko didn't reply, merely watched him, sword now drawn and pointed toward the heart. Still she sat on the ground, bleeding from under the cloth she had untied from her badge. Still, after the pause he smiled, nodded to himself, and drew the blade. Seven green-jays came flocking from the trees, purging several large Hollows from their mouths. Each one leaped, most in the shape of a large cat, and proceeded to attack. In the midst of everything, a second male appeared, just after she managed to blast two Hollow away. Fuko turned and swung, missing him by several meters. Her depth perception suddenly swung, at least, she finally realized how far away this second Hollow man was. A third monster swung it's massive tail, throwing the Soul Reaper completely out of bounds. Her body smashed a tree, then was stopped by a second. Not a moment later was another tail swung and she had been buried in a small crater.

"Not even able to speak?" He laughed, one of them, she could hear, "Hurry up, there are several more we need to kill, she's nothing special." The immense pressure from the Hollows vanished and she took the chance to jump back up and reappear behind one male, swinging her Zanpakuto. Reality seemed to twist for a moment, only then did she see a small black in in place of the perpetrator. It expanded and she was gone.


	3. One Two Three

**One Two Three**

That had happened almost two-hundred thirty years ago. Fuko, Anri, or Rina, half skipped around a new area of interest, a small, local shop. In the town of Karakura, several locals loved to come in and find small trinckets for loved ones, especially on holidays. The owner, Gin Men, happily explained to each young child that passed through, that sometimes, the small things are what really count in our world. Of course, they always looked at him funny before asking their mother or father to go across the street to look at the big toys. Now, Rina happily complied with anything the elder needed, even if it meant errands or moving large boxes. Other than his personality, the only thing that was quite strange about the man was his ability to see spirits. Gin explained that he began seeing them shortly after his wife passed away, of old age, and at peace, he always reminded her.

So, during the winter, when small amounts of snow fell every few hours in the city, Anri, becoming officially Rina by name, made some hot chocolate to give to any poor customer that came in with btter noses or blue fingers. Today, however, two strang-er customers filed in, one a large mexican teenager, another, a smaller, dressed in white and blue japanese teen. His glasses seemed a bit frosted over as he mumbled and cursed, rubbing them against the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Good morning boys, how can Ol Man help you?" Ah, the nicknames, Rina thought, he loved to change names every other day, sometimes enlisting himself as General Man, Geezer, Boss or Rough and Tough Joe. None made any clear sense.

"Ah," the smaller boy hesitated, finally meeting the old man's eyes, "Well we're actually looking for a bit of information, and hopefully a favor." Rina moved to the back, obviously going unnoticed as they began conversing while the much larger teen began to stroll the shop.

"What would that be?" Gin asked, leaning himself a bit more on the wooden walking stick he always carried around.

"We heard you could see ghosts, and we were wondering if this is true?"

"Why, yes, this is true!" Gin laughed, 'I've been able to see them for a while now, ever since my wife passed." He saw the look on the boy's face, "But she just went to sleep was all, at home actually, and went very peacefully, so no worries!" The teen smiled abit, pushing up his glasses.

"My name is Uryuu Ishida, and my friend is Sado Yasutora." he was interupted when Sado muttered a name, "Chad" as he placed an item back on a white-wood shelf.

"Ah, right, Chad." Uryuu continued, "So if this is true, I was wondering if we could ask you a favor." Gin stopped the boy, laughing a bit again, then abruptly pointing to Rina. She lifted her head, previously bending over and checking some merchandise.

"This is my assistant, Rina Fuko, as such, I'm too old to do many things, maybe she could help you, no?"

"Well, see, we need someone that can see spirits. I was only curious as to if you might be able to keep your shop open a bit later than usual for the next week or two, as some of my friends and I need a place unfamiliar to, well, talk amoungst ourselves." He sighed, having a hard time conveying his words, "Well you see, my friends and I can see spirits as well, and we need a place to stay for a while at night because we've been trying to track down a bad one. We'd also be very greatful if you could help us keep tabs, so if you see anything odd, you can inform us. It's very important, as we need a place in the center of town, rather than off to the side where we've been previously."

"Well," Gin mocked a thinking expression, wrinkles deepening on his forehead and moving a sluggish hand to his chin. His eyes wandered upward, then to Rina, then back to the ceiling. "If it's important, and you're going ghost hunting, count me in!" He cheered, making an "oh" sound and clapped his hand to his arm, unable to clap against the other, as it held his cane. "I've always wanted to be in some sort of important or supernatural action, I'd be very honored to house you for the time being! I'll set up some tables in the front you and your friends can sit at, and prepare you some hot chocolate if you'd like!" Chad came back from the shelf section and moved to stand by his friend. Uryuu simply nodded, knowing that there would be plenty of room.

From the entry point of the shop, a small bar area with the cash register and four seats lined up on one side, the other a wall. Going further, the shop dropped a few feet, a few stairs bringing guests down to a spacious circle of tables and chairs. Another set of stairs lay on the opposite side of the circle, leading to the actual shopping area. Of course, most customers went around the small cafe-like area politely.

"How many of your friends will be here?" Chad began counting on is fingers, silently adding up the quantity of bodies.

"I'd say eight in all, including us, maybe nine." Chad answers.

"Then I'll happily set up a few tables, ten chairs just in case, does that sound alight?" Gin seemed excited, happy to join in the group of _teens _that were apparently out to hunt ghosts. Rina sighed in the background, not understanding his logic to it all. _Such a trusting old man._ She thought.


	4. Encounter One

**Encounter One**

The shop had been reopened for the morning. The group of friends left the previous night rather late, but in a major rush, saying they might have had something (to one another, of course). Rina had just finished talking to a store manager about a mile away about getting the steps in the shop fixed, when her eyes caught the blank stare of a green dove with silver eyes. It's body sparked, gently moving in the cold breeze, as if made of energy. In a blink of an eye, it vanished.

"Thank you for your help, I'll talk to Mr. Gin about getting them repaired." The manager laughed, smiling down at her, just about an inch difference.

"It's nothing, and tells him he can get a discount, my daughter loves his shop! Besides, you should try to get them done soon, from the sound of it; they might be nearly hollow now from being so old and getting soaked by so many wet shoes that step on them every day."

"I'll let him know, again, thank you."

Ichigo, wrapped up with a scarf, mittens, and a pair of ear muffs, stormed off toward his school, irritated at his father's antics. This time, he recounted, he busted a hole in his closet, in which he barely missed seeing Rukia, as well as hitting her. Thankfully, she vanished without much of a trace. Not only that, but Kon had noticed and wanted to "leap into action". Ichigo stomped on his head, slid the plush toy back under his bed but missed the incoming foot and was planted square in the face.

His hand suddenly reached up and felt the soar side of his face, gently pulsing from the earlier assault. _Damn, by the time I get to class I'll have a bruise._

Kurosaki's inner rant was cut off shortly by another slap to the face. This time, by something much softer. With time to gather what had hit him, he realized it to be a jacket with a white fluffy inside and a navy blue outer color with an odd, orange flower on the back. It also held two "10"s on the cuff of each sleeve. The flower, or flowers, on the center back also made up a Latin digit of ten.

"You know, it's just about freezing outside and you don't wear a jacket? What kind of teenager doesn't wear a jacket?" Rina huffed to herself, watching him blink in utter shock at her, eyes occasionally flickering toward the semi-light jacket. There wasn't much fuzz, but enough, so the jacket was still very light weight and a bit thin other than the white fluff. The material seemed almost exactly like that of his Shihakusho, warm, thin, light, and served it's purpose well.

"Hey, you're that girl from the shop we were at last night!"

"Yes, and I so happen to be a caring individual as well. Take the jacket for now, wear it, it's big on me, won't be too bad for you." Still, his mouth hung ever so slightly open.

"W-well I, uh," He took a deep breath, returning to his previous irritated 'face'. "I'll be fine, really, thanks for the offer though." He tossed it back, walking passed her. Again, Rina threw it at him, this time his back. The hood hit home over his head, then hung over his orange hair. The single zipper pocket over the breast of the jacket clinked a bit.

"Hey, I don't need-" He was cut off, seeing her walk away. She wore a white button up shirt, now visible with a single amber bracelet on both wrists and a pair of fitted blue jeans. His anger flared a little, mostly out of bashfulness for accepting an article of clothing from someone, especially a girl.

"I don't want to hear it!" She hollered, now some distance away, "Just don't mess it up!" He took one last look before he couldn't see her anymore, as his eye sight grew hazed at a distance from the light snowfall. His eyes looked down at the navy jacket he now held in both hands and continued to slowly walk. There was one zipper pocket, right breast, but no other pocket. It was also a zip up, but at first glance looked more like a pull over. The zipper lining was cleverly mixed in, with the exception of the orange zipper itself.

"Hey Ichigo~!" Now out of the area and near school, Ichigo heard many familiar voices. At least, for the moment, none of them were soul reapers. Keigo launched himself, bag and all, toward Kurosaki, now wearing the jacket. With one swift elbow move, Keigo landed on the ground several feet away as Ichigo greeted Mizuro and walked toward class.

"Nice jacket Ichigo, I didn't know you were into any English clothes." _The numbers. _Ichigo thought. He laughed a bit nervously.

"Well, I just borrowed it, nothing special!" Orihime came trotting out of the classroom with Tatsuki, giggling and smiling.

"Good morning Ichigo! How are you?" He smiled a bit, waved, and walked passed them into the class.

"Alright, thanks Orihime."

"Hey Kurosaki," Uryuu walked up with Chad, "What's with the jacket?" _Again with the comments? _He huffed, crossing his arms, empty of the fluff. They rested only slightly loose against his bigger arms, but overall it fit him well.

"I just borrowed it on the way to school is all? I didn't have one." Abruptly, his head snapped backward and onto a desk behind him. Tatsuki grasped a handful of hair in her hand and looked him squarely in the face.

"Hm, if I'm not mistaken, it's a jacket," she paused, smirking with a glint in her eye, "that you got from a girl, right?"

"W-what the hell makes you think it's from a girl?" He struggled, gripping her hand in the process and bonking his head against the desk a second time. Tatsuki let go, laughing hysterically.

"It was a joke, idiot! But hey, seeing the look on your face makes me think it really is!" Orihime leaned her head to the side, getting a better look.

"Oh, Ichigo, who's it from?" He slapped a hand to his face, beat red from all of the attention and of course, his usual frustration. It seemed like that damn Yoruichi was haunting him, tauntingly making suggestive remarks as she usually would in this sort of situation.

"Ah, forget it; I don't even know who it came from!" His friends laughed, all starting to move to their desks. The bell tone went off, signaling class, and not a moment too soon.


	5. Vocabulary

**V O C A B U L A R Y**

Not only did Kurosaki not return following school, but he never showed up with his friends at the shop that night. The only company Rina had at this point was the captain of Squad Ten and Renji Abarai. Apparently, something had happened earlier to the others of the group. That afternoon, an alert flashed over Karakura Town saying multiple buildings were collapsing and to be very wary of any older building in the area. Construction workers quickly followed suit, as well as multiple firefighters and medics to go aid the injured. The death toll was still unknown, but thankfully it seemed very few, if any, died that day.

On the third day, he had shown up, this time he had no school and 'nothing better to do'. He was alone this time, other than Kon, who had been graciously crammed into his book bag.

"Hey, old man, is that girl here today?" He walked in, ignoring the odd glances at a few customers sitting at the tall stools right beside him. The old man, behind the counter, shook his head.

"Not today boy, she went out for a while and said she needed a break." He clapped his hands once, "You might be able to find her either near the soccer fields or at the old train station in the old Karakura Area."

Ah, he sighed, the old Karakura Area, they called it, was an area that had been banged up badly by some tornado that happened several years before he was born. It wasn't talked about much, since that had been the only tornado to ever show up in so many years, but the damage was brutal. The old buildings, support not strong enough to withstand the wind, gave way. Apparently, a huge majority had been cleaned up, but some of the old warehouses and such still held up, partly. About a mile west of there, in fact, was the Visord Warehouse.

Not really wanting to go in that general direction, he opted for the soccer fields first. Luckily, he noticed the same hair color, and same style she usually had, as well as a white binder with a few sheets of paper she was writing on. Rina had situated herself at the midsection of some metal bleachers, wearing some, more fitting, sweats, slip on, navy blue shoes, and a long sleeve with the pattern of another Latin number ten on it. This time in the front, as that was about all he could see.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" She didn't lift her head.

"I usually visit here or some old bus stop downtown on my breaks. It's just nice to be outside once in a while, and I can usually finish my homework out here a bit better." Rina smiled, finally looking up at him, pencil swaying in her fingers. He gave her a passive look, but certainly no frown. He made his way slowly up the bleachers, hands in his coat pockets, and sat beside her.

"It's really cold out here, you know." Rina grunted lightly, focusing back down on the packet before her. He leaned in a bit, curious about her writing.

"I'm trying to study for some upcoming English test. You know, I first realized I could actually understand English clearly when I heard a song in English on the radio at work. Weird, right?" She kept writing, but he had no idea what any word she printed said or meant.

"You didn't even know you could understand English?" He narrowed his eyes a bit, challenging her.

"Beats me, but I'm studying it right now. I've never heard of these words though, they're just synonyms for smaller words I can actually understand!" Laughing, Rina continued her writing.

"What are some of the words?"

"Well, there are fifty-two words, pain in the ass, but the first one is "stringent". It means to be strict or severe; urgently compelling."

"Gah," Ichigo clawed at the back of his head, "good luck with that!"

"Peculate is to steal, umbrage is an annoyance and exhort is to advise strongly." She paused, huffing, "Yeah, this is really going to be a pain in my ass."

"So, listen," Ichigo turned to her again, this time handing her the jacket, "Thanks for letting me borrow it," his face suddenly scrunched up, "even though I didn't ask for it."

"Ha! You know you would have been an ice cube by the time you reached school, so just be grateful, dork."

"Hey, I'm not a dork! And you don't even know me!" He irked.

"Psh, I don't even need to spend a day with you to pick up on that one, Ichigo."

"How do you even know my name?" This time he seemed a bit concerned, moving a few feet away and partially standing up. Rina gave him a passive look.

"Rina." She said, "And I know your name because you keep coming to the shop at night with your friends, remember? I have to stay out there to keep an eye on the place, dork." He stomped down the steps like a little kid, "So that's your name?"

"Rina Fuko."


	6. Crazy

_**C R A Z Y**_

Once in a blue moon, Rina had a nightmare. Tonight, the blue moon rose to its peak, probably, because it was just another nightmare continuing from the last. This time, many different things happened, as if the nightmare were various arrangements of movie clips. She sat in the blank space like usual, most of the time dreaming about the day or what might happen the next day, or on some occasions, she spoke with her Zanpakuto this way.

But tonight, he was nowhere to be found and the space she usually sat in was now some sort of ocean with hundreds of stone cliffs erupting from the water's surface. Not one was a smooth formation, in fact, most looked like fragments that had been shattered and scattered apart. She lay on one of these fragments, the one in particular with about a football field's worth of surface area. Here, she couldn't move, lying face down with some sort of metal rings restricting her neck, fastening it to the stone. Another ring coiled out from the mossy, cold rock and wrapped around her waist. That was it though; her arms and legs were free to struggle about.

"Matar." A deep voice rung out, though no one was around, "Atrapar Matar." It was the same name she heard the night her body had fallen into Karakura Town, the last time she was also in the Soul Society. Only this time, she managed the first part of his name.

The next scene suddenly warped and Rina was cast to a cold, damp field. Standing, she also saw her Zanpakuto spirit, a young man, standing several yards from her. His image seemed to warp in and out of reality with a look of despair. Rina's voice was also gone, something that happened many times even in several happy dreams. She always imagined herself mute, or on even more occasions, blind.

That scene too, disappeared. And, as she somewhat expected, her line of sight vanished for the majority, becoming a jumbled of hazy shapes, splashes of color and no real visible outline of anything. Was this considered blind? She had thought of it before. Or was it simply to see nothing? One large shape, something of thick chocolate brown, swayed in front of her vision. The ground was soft, not sand, but not rock or grass either. She lay on her stomach as well. The blur seemed to fit a massive arm that much she could tell, and swung it down with great force.

Rina screamed in agony, something in nightmares she had often done. After that, it was gasping for breath, feeling as though her ribs were crushed. No blood, from what she could tell, spilled. That factor, in all of her dreams since leaving the Soul Society, may have come from the opponent she last battled.

_ The ability to make external injuries, internal. _All she thought about, for days, was the way the sword that man held swung, slashing deeply, but no blood coming out. Instead, it was accompanied by a powerful angina in whatever part he struck and a blotchy line of instant bruising. Though, she recalled, the injuries to her head bled, but that all seemed to be reversed when she had awoken on top of some industrial building with many busy workers updating the roof. She lay in the middle, adrenaline pumping, eyes clear and hearing at a dull ring. It wasn't until later she felt several after-effects of the injuries. They vanished, yes, but the pain was still there for some time, almost as though they had never left.

So, in the new scene, no longer with the chocolate shape, she lay back on that same rooftop. Several workers dressed in neon yellow jackets, black gloves and heavy pants, as it was cold enough to snow, moved by her. Not one noticed the body lying there. This time, however, one did. She lay on her back this time, watching in a numb state as each male passed by, one with dark brown hat-hair kept looking down at the spot, glancing constantly back to her, but still working all at once.

It felt like a few minutes, at least, when a sudden pulse of energy swept through the area and everything around her went into a fast forward motion. Within moments of that, every worker was gone, except for that one. He held his dinner in hand, something not uncommon for construction workers to do, eating wherever they worked. He also had a plastic bag with a long loaf of bread in it, she could tell from the smell. The man, in his mid to late twenties picked it up and broke a piece off, tossing it to her. It simply rolled to the ground, stopping just at her slightly curled up hand.

The numbness prevented her from moving, but the man watched the space expectantly. After a few moments he shook his head.

"Damn, I think I might be going crazy." Still, his dim blue eyes kept a trained look at the space, as if he expected the bread to somehow move.

_ I want him to know, _Rina kept thinking, _If he can sense me, maybe he can help._

The numbness still held, and as a result, she didn't move. This scene did not occur in the real scenario, when she really did wake up on the roof. Either that or she wasn't conscious when this even occurred. Maybe she hadn't noticed him glancing when she was awake, either. Then, on cue, the man walked off and down the stairs into the warmth of the actual building. Rina closed her eyes, falling asleep again, in her dream.

_ Who is he?_


	7. Insanity

_**I N S A N I T Y**_

Nightmares never once plagued Ichigo. The only time he can ever really remember a nightmare was the few years preceding his mother's death. Other than that, he never had them. Tonight must be that blue moon, he thought, struggling in the darkness. The same night Rina remained motionless in her own nightmare, he moved restlessly against the covers, resulting in them falling to the floor and smothering Kon, who happened to be up and thinking to him. Rukia slept peacefully in the closet, unaware of the events in the teen's mind.

Not once had he ever dreamt of falling or forgetting his shoes at school. Not once did he ever imagine himself failing a test or dying, benign chased or being late to something, or skipping out on something important. No, it had all revolved around his mother's death, how he maybe could have changed it if he had just done something a little different. And dreams he had dealing with Soul Reaper business he never considered nightmares, though, most people might.

No, in this nightmare, he dreamt of none of those things. This nightmare consisted of his Hollow, of the destruction of his friend's lives, fire and blood with eruptions and sadness. He kept seeing Rukia in tears, maybe sitting over Renji. Urahara and Yoruichi had been casualties as well; Ishida, Chad and Orihime had all been blasted by a Cero. He kept dreaming of himself, first being a full hollow then struggling against it. He kept imagining himself, flashing between a full transformation and half of his body, his right, being Hollowfied. His friends kept screaming, those who had survived, asking him _why, why, why? _The questions usually ended in screaming, hollering, pleading voices that ended abruptly.

_ "Ichigo!" _the voice seemed hushed, still powerful though, reaching his thoughts, it sounded like Rukia. Odd, considering he watched her, bleeding on the ground, eyes glazed over. _"Ichigo, wake up, idiot, you're having a nightmare!" _

_Nightmare, nightmare, it was just...a nightmare._

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo bounced up from his bed, heart pounding, and forehead sweating and panting like he was losing oxygen. Rukia, in rabbit pajamas, gave him a scolding look from the side of the bed.

"You almost suffocated Kon." She said, holding up the stuffed animal, dangling with a sickly expression. "And," she said, "You woke me up when you screamed." He flushed a bit, taken aback.

"I- I don't scream!" She sighed, thrusting the toy at his chest and walking toward the closet.

"Yes, you do, and you just did. Try to sleep, Ichigo, remember, those enemies said they would show up tomorrow. You know the place, right? Get ready; I don't know what they'll do." With one last empathetic expression, she climbed into her makeshift bed and closed the door. The teen remained in shock, practically panting. His eyes wandered over to the window, staring up toward the moon.

_ What was that? _His hand clasped the front of his night shirt, over his heart. _Why did that just happen? _He lay back down, now too hot to put the covers back on, even if it was snowing outside. After about twenty minutes of sitting there, Ichigo went back to sleep with no nightmares plaguing him.

The next morning, Kurosaki felt absolutely jaded. He didn't recall the nightmare only that it was lurid, and frightened him a great deal. The Soul Reapers didn't return to the shop, and had only ended up using it once or twice as a base. Skipping breakfast and trying to ignore the worry looks of his sisters, Ichigo walked off to meet up with Rukia, if she had decided to wait for him. His eyes felt exhausted, and as he walked down the street, some sections glazed over with black ice, he felt them close more than just a few times. The teen swayed, feeling a powerful decadence wave over him.

With no Rukia in sight, or anyone for that matter, Ichigo collapsed to the ground in a single, rough fall. His spirit energy fluctuated, but an occult energy consumed his, concealing it from any _unwanted _help. Very casually, someone of Ichigo's stature walked up and swung Kurosaki from the ground to his shoulder and vanished. The book bag laid sprawled out, contents only creeping out of the item, but becoming soaked from the ice beneath it. Ichigo too, was now wet on his front, grey uniform becoming a vulgar black.

_ "What took so long?" _

_ "Relax; all that matters now is that we have him. His friends are completely unaware. That's all that matters. Kurosaki, Ichigo, mission accomplished."_


	8. Reaping

**R E A P I N G**

Several people stormed through the Ruu Shop just around eleven o' clock. Rina recognized them as the Soul Reapers and humans that took part in Hollow hunting, the ones who camped out at the shop the previous nights. They all seemed very alarmed, concerned, and a bit exhausted. Many customers turned to look at them in surprise, as they nearly broke the door down coming in.

"Old man!" Renji shouted, running to the counter, "Have you seen Ichigo anywhere?" Gin frowned.

"What does your friend look like?" Rina stepped forward, concerned.

"Orange hair, brown eyes, tall, right?" She asked. The group looked at her, Rukia nodded and Renji grabbed her wrist and began pulling her from the shop.

"Good, you know him; we need your help looking for him." He gave no care to the fact that anything to do with the Soul Society was secret; right now he only focused on finding the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Are we splitting up?" He nodded, the group now outside. Renji immediately took charge, ignoring the fact that a captain stood beside him.

"Rukia, come with me, we'll go east." He enjoined, "Uryuu and-" he paused.

"Rina."

"Rina, you two take west. Chad and Orihime take south and Captain," he paused, suddenly realizing he was about to order a captain to go a certain direction. Hitsugaya ignored this and began going his own way.

"I'll go north."

"Right then, everyone, split up. We found his bag a few blocks away from his house. Ichigo's family is looking too, meet at the park in one hour, and call if you have anything." With a joined nod, everyone was off. Rina ran easily with Uryuu, especially after she managed to remove her work apron just before leaving the shop. The Quincy was running together with her, moving out toward the west side of Karakura. Presently, that was toward the soccer fields, the high school and the town's dojo.

"Rina, do you know anything about spirits? Can you see them?" She contemplated the question for a moment, deciding it was alright to give some information away.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I can see them. I don't see too many though, but they're the ones with chains coming from their chests right?" He nodded.

"Yes, but more importantly, do you know what Hollows are?"

"I heard you talking about them. Monsters right? They have masks, big, that's about all I got from your description." He smirked, figuring she had been listening to their conversations those nights.

"If we encounter any, just run okay? I'll take care of it."

"I'm trusting you won't die then, because I'll kick your ass if you do." She smiled at him, a genuine one. Uryuu slowed his pace to a stop, looking a bit dumbfounded.

"W-what?"

"Nothing, come on. We can start at the soccer fields; we'll go passed the area around his house while we head over there. If we don't find anything after the fields and the streets, we can look into the high school and the dojo's area." He agreed, starting to jog with her, trying to conserve some energy if a Hollow really did show up. He also was concerned about those enemies they had vague information on. Hell, they weren't even sure they were enemies! From Ichigo's description, there was no mask. Worry kept eating away at Uryuu. _Stupid, stupid Ichigo, what on earth did you do this time?_

The question kept echoing, as if reaching Ichigo's ears, somewhere unknown, the teen stirred from his unconscious state. His eyes first figured the fact he was alone, but he could feel everyone's spirit energy. Judging by the directions each was running, they couldn't tell where he was. It was dark, perusal, though he was not caged up. His vision kept tunneling, his head swaying from his laying position and everything in the room seemed to be coming closer, and then backing away. It made him dizzy and sick. Ichigo sighed, not really aware of what was happening, and set his chin back on the ground, eyes closed. It was then he noticed, after the nausea feeling died down, that it was absolutely freezing. Of course, it was winter, so every day was cold, but it seemed more bone chilling. He shivered for a moment; one long ripple going down his body, then went back to being still on his stomach.

Again, opening his eyes, the teen was met with someone's foot. The instant he looked up, a brick came smashing down on the top of his head. _Nightmare, _he thought, _it's all like a nightmare._


	9. United and Divided

**U N I T E D _AND_ D I V I D E D**

Each individual party began to spread out further and further. Uryuu and Rina had split for a short while, now scouting the streets nearby the Kurosaki Clinic.

"I found something!" Rina sprung up from her crouching position, hearing someone suddenly scream out that phrase. It wasn't Uryuu, but it was female. Just around a corner, Rina spotted two young girls and a father standing over what might have been Ichigo's school bag. Her suspicions were correct when the black haired girl reached down and said his name in some sort of twisted pain. Family, they were definitely family.

"Excuse me," Rina jogged toward them, "are you Ichigo Kurosaki's family?" The smaller twin, in tears, suddenly sprung with hope.

"Oh, do you know where he is?"

"No, but his friends and I are looking for any sign of him." The broad shouldered, black haired father, stepped forward, very serious as he cupped an arm around the crying girl.

"My name is Isshin Kurosaki, his father."

"I'm Rina Fuko, somewhat of a friend. They visited the shop quite often."

"What shop? Who?" Isshin sighed.

"This is Karin and Yuzu, his younger sisters."

"Ah, Ruu Shop, where I work, Ichigo and his friends." Karin nodded, holding up the bag.

"Can you guys find anything from this?" Rina took the bag, looking at it, the ground, then back to it.

"Nothing fell out of the bag, so whatever happened, it wasn't violent." Isshin nodded, in understanding. "Maybe he knew the person, or didn't see anything coming, whatever it was." Yuzu kept crying into her father's shirt, sobbing and wheezing.

"Do you mind if I take this? I'm meeting back up with the rest of the group to see what progress we've made. You can come?"

"No, we'll search independently, it'll cover more ground. How can we reach you if we see anything?" Isshin asked.

"I have a cell," she read the numbers out to them, though none of the three had any paper or pulled a phone out, themselves, "Call me if you see anything."

When Rina did reach the others, already sitting on the park bleachers, they seemed solemn.

"I met up with his family," she eagerly spoke, "They found his bag. None of the contents were spilled, so it wasn't violent. Either he knew them or didn't see it coming." Hitsugaya took the bag from her grasp, holding it a bit out since the cloth was still damp.

"Thank you for your help, we'll take it from here." The rest nodded, obviously, since she hadn't met up with Uryuu beforehand, they had already decided this.

"Right, well, if you need anything, let me know." And they were off.

_ Damn, do I feel useless? What am I supposed to do, it's not like I can just pop up and say I'm a Soul Reaper too, and that I can help. At least they work well together; at least they all have a common purpose and strong drive. I don't remember seeing that among too many Soul Reapers back then, and especially to be paired with humans, I'm glad._

Rina took a seat on the cold, steel bleachers. This time she'd have to wait, there was nothing she could do. Unless, perhaps, she could somehow aid without getting caught, but chances like that were slim.

Many feet above the trees and field, above the buildings, two men stood tall. Each cloaking the bottom portion of their face in scarves, like many in this weather, narrowed their focus below, obviously contemplating something.

"They aren't letting her help any further." One of them grunted.

"Well, I've known her to have somewhat of a motherly side; she probably won't give up without doing at least something. This hole is small; I'm not too worried about climbing out of it."

"Let's hope it doesn't cave in, you never know, there might be some sort of drop just below it." The bird on this one's shoulder, virid with glass eyes, silently kept a trained, empty stare at Rina, rose from it's seated position.

"Take care of this one. If we want to be cautious, we might as well plant her with one of my birds in the meantime." The other simply nodded his head and they both vanished.


	10. Hyper Drive

_H Y P E R D R I V E_

That same angina moved in pulses through his body. Each time he even thought about moving a muscle, twitching a finger, waves of pain echoed through every fiber of his being. Ichigo could not open his eyes; he could hardly hear anything around him as the dull ringing still remained in place, only now it had become a very small sound. Kurosaki lay completely alone on his stomach in whatever foreign place he was. He waited, waited for friends to come and help him, as much as he hated to admit it, he needed help. The race of his heart died down after such a long period of time, it only moved, beating, at a slow pace.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo." The voice startled him so much, his entire body flinched, eyes snapping open, his neck bolting upward and his palms moving to support his body weight. That gentle pulse he had begun to count now pressed rapidly against his very ribcage.

"Who are you?" The moment he finished, Ichigo took in a rasp breath, collapsing and squeezing his eyes back in pain.

"Atrapar." the male said, "Listen, Kurosaki, we plan on letting you go, free without charge, under one condition." He paused, knowing full well the boy could not respond.

"We need your body." The single phrase pulsed rapidly, adding more adrenaline through Ichigo's system. His...body?

"We can't take it out ourselves, your soul, that is. You see, we need it not for taking your image and walking in the shell, but we need it's ability, the human body's ability to act as a catalyst. Kurosaki, you have an enormous amount of spirit energy, one that many souls or bodies cannot grasp. But your body can, and quite simply, actually. We need this ability, so all we ask is that you give us your body. Your soul is free to leave."

_ Tch. _"N-never, no way in hell!" More flames erupted from inside of him, burning every cell in his body. Ichigo stopped moving again, becoming more lethargic. His eyes remained slightly open at this point; head tilted a bit to fit his cheek against the back of his hand. It lay rested while he stared into emptiness.

"You will lose your sanity, soon, if you don't decide within the next few days." The man vanished, leaving Ichigo to think, to let his mind wander. It stayed empty for a good while.

_One...two...three...four...five... _His heart returned to a slow pace, sluggishly pulsing and slowing after each adrenaline attack. _Six...seven...eight..._

"Have you found anything?"

"Damn it Ichigo, I can't feel his spirit energy anywhere." Rukia and Renji continued their panic induced argument, moving quickly with the others, now in soul form.

"Well, why don't I help you with that?" Hitsugaya halted on one of the rooftops, each individual gaze moving upward. In the sky, two men, one with black hair and one with blonde, each short, but shaggy and both had hair covering their foreheads. The blondes cut reminded Hitsugaya of the snake Gin Ichimaru's hairstyle.

"Who are you?"

"Well, didn't we tell you we'd come for a visit?"

"Our names are Atrapar. Atrapar Matar and Bengala. We will be your enemies. But for the mean time," The one with black hair held a deep sneer, his chin held high, "you might want to check the old Karakura Area, you know, you might want to try the Bon Offices building first. Better hurry, he's running out of time."

"Ishida, Sado, go. Orihime, go to the Clinic and make sure Kurosaki's family is safe." Hitsugaya launched up, pulling out his already-icy Zanpakuto. "Abarai, Kuchiki, your with me!"

And the battle had begun.

_ I'm not going to be a burden; I'm not going to let my friends down." _Despite the agony, Ichigo managed to his feet, eyes only just open as he followed the walls looking for an exit. Everything was hazed over, he felt like throwing up and a burning fire still pierced his muscles like small pins and needles. His hand continued to trace each brick, moving closer and closer to the exit, hopefully. _Where is it, where is it?_

"Ichigo!" _Chad! _

"Kurosaki!" _Uryuu!_

He wanted to call out, to tell them he was here, and to hurry up, but the teen collapsed again, this time on his hands and knees, wheezing and gasping for breath. To him, it seemed like he emptied his stomach when a sudden rush of a needle pierced his diaphragm, but in reality, just as Uryuu and Sado swung the corner and saw him, his eyes were vivid green and the contents from his mouth were a sort of glowing blue. The liquid still pooled over his tongue, Ichigo could feel it come up again and empty out onto the concrete. The blue contents, almost shimmery and neon in color slowly oozed from the puddle like blood. His friends shouted, pleaded, pulling him just as Ichigo closed his eyes one more time. _Nightmare...one two three...nightmare..._


	11. Spirit and Soul

**S P I R I T _AND_ S O U L**

Chad and Uryuu sprinted to the Urahara Shop, completely ignoring the battle they passed under. Rukia took note of them, speeding down the road with Ichigo on Chad's back. They kept running, running until they had completely entered the shop. Urahara, Yoruichi, the kids and Tessai all stood with serious looks on their faces. Without a single exchange, Tessai lifted Ichigo and quickly moved him to a back room.

"Come on Captain, surely this isn't the best you can do." Matar wheedled Hitsugaya relentlessly, mockingly. "Your friends found him, why don't you all just leave now, unless you want to keep hacking away at nothing?" Bengala joined in beside his partner, now with the Soul Reapers on one side, their enemies on the other. Squad Ten's captain pressed his palm and fingers deeper into his sword's hilt, gritting his teeth.

"What do you want with Kurosaki?" Almost in a cheery manner, Bengala waltzed two steps forward.

"Kurosaki? Oh, we want his body."

"Enough with this drivel," Matar appeared behind the group, "it's time we leave. Your friend is already infected. When he dies, we will come to claim his body, until then, stay out of our way, you will easily end up like him. Although," there was a considerable hiatus in his little speech, Matar frowned. "I doubt you'll survive for more than a few hours, Captain might, but no one else will. You don't have enough spirit energy to expend like our target does." He exhorted, just moments before, once again, they vanished.

Being a Soul Reaper was no magical occult. It was serious, deadly, and a task that needed to be taken with deep consideration. This was something the Society's military reflected on in situations like this. Currently, friends sat over Ichigo's body. He came to consciousness in small bursts, only to purge up the blue liquid. He'd gasp and wheeze for a moment before passing out again. This happened over the course of hours as Urahara analyzed some of the blood-thick liquid. Tessai had to excuse the group a few times, only for their sake. Everyone was tired, worried and needed sleep. Getting a break from staring and being helpless was probably a good thing. Dinner had been served, but no one ate too much.

Finally, sitting with simple ramen in front of them, Urahara came back with some results, holding close to him, a single sheet of white paper.

"What Kurosaki is expelling is, literally, his spirit energy." The room remained silent but intense. "They most likely injected him with something, and from my calculation, some sort of parasite, and it's slowly liquidizing his spirit energy. They were right when they told you three that only Ichigo could really last for a reasonable amount of time, given his large quantity of it."

"So how long until it runs out? Why isn't he regaining any of it?" Renji hit his fist against the table, eyes full of anger.

"Just like your body doesn't repair itself after getting sick until after it passes, it's all the same concept. Essentially, he's very ill and his soul can't regenerate anything until it's stable. Though, knowing Ichigo, his resolve is so strong, it may be up to a week before it all runs out. That saying, it doesn't start to come out of him in larger amounts or more frequently."

"We need to return to the Soul Society."

"What?" Hitsugaya set his two, interlocked hands on the table, looking now at the two Soul Reapers. Rukia protested, almost on instinct.

"Listen, everyone else needs to be alerted and Kurotuchi is also a genius. We should have more than one person on this case, especially with the time limit we have. We leave as soon as this conversation ends; Ichigo is running low on time."

"Right then, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, I think it is also wise you go home. Everyone is tired, I promise we will keep a strict eye on Ichigo, we won't let anyone harm him."

Uryuu placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder, knowing exactly how she'd respond.

"Come on then, we need to go home." Her downcast was equal to that of everyone else's as each parted off. Jinta and Ururu stood by on the sidelines, or, more so, behind one of the sliding bamboo doors. When everyone left, Kisuke placed his hat down on one of the shelves.

"Ururu, Jinta, try to sleep now, Tessai, let's go visit Kurosaki one more time, then we'll catch some sleep as well. I can only hope, for Ichigo's sake, that he starts to slow down the process. He'll be lucky to last a week and a half."


	12. Viridity

**V I R I D I T Y**

She never really interacted with him other than the whole jacket incident. Rina sat at the edge of her bed that night, in a frenzied worry. She could just feel the painful pulses of his spirit energy, though she was unaware of the fact that was when he was spitting it up. The uneasy feeling in her gut only made things worse. Finally, on a whim, she stood and slid her Tom's shoes on; pulled up the same jacket she had previously been thinking about and wrapped a scruffy-cut blue, almost black scarf on.

The shop she wound up at was a small thing called the "Urahara Shop". More than likely, Urahara was the name of the owner, who wore a green and white striped hat, as it showed on the sign. Her shoes, only slightly damp from propelling off of rooftops, held no audible sound when she walked up the steps. She paused for a moment, and then used an old fashion flash step to enter. Undetected, she assumed, Rina reached Ichigo's room. The futon lay against the wood, protecting him from the winter floor.

"Kid, what on earth happened?" He was wheezing, a noticeable fever coursed through his forehead, and a hot sweat slid down the back of his neck. Each drop permeated over a cloth both behind his head and one coating his forehead. Decadence was the word for this state; he was decaying, condition worse and worse with every passing moment. This wasn't something, even as a captain, Rina had been affected by. Nevertheless, her hand wrapped around his own, fingers sliding to meet his palm from the web between his thumb and index finger.

"Who did it to you?" She murmured, gently rubbing her thumb in a circle.

"I hate to be so stringent, but I do believe doctor's orders were to go to sleep." Rina's head whirled, meeting the eyes of the same shopkeeper from that stupid picture on the sign out front.

"Urahara?"

"You've heard of me?"

"I figured from the sign out front, is all?"

"Ah, such an observant girl. You certainly aren't anyone I've ever met before," he leaned against the doorway, speaking in a whispered voice, "what's your name?"

"Rina Fuko, some sort of acquaintance with Kurosaki." His fan waved back and forth, creating even the smallest breeze she could feel. Grateful for the scarf covering up to her nose, Rina kept her clean look against him.

"No worries, you weren't here when I gave the order." He stood straight, moving to close the door, "you know I happen to be a scientist. Scientists have curious personalities, Ms. Fuko."

His words weren't exactly reassuring. Rina watched him close the door, walking lightly away. Her attention reverted back to the teen. Sighing, she placed her chin in hand, elbow balancing on her knee in a criss-cross fashion.

"Soul Reaper, that man, I'm sure he must be one."

_ "Rngh" _Ichigo shifted his head to one side, teeth gritting and now slightly showing. His entire body tensed up, eyebrows furrowing and two creases appearing on his forehead. Before she could blink, his body flung upward into a sitting position, his occupied hand coming up to his mouth. It stopped only a millimeter away, realizing with tenuous vision that his hand wasn't what was about to cover his cough. It never came through, but the adrenaline rush did. His eyes swerved over, looked a bit wild and shocked, something like a hunter turning around to see a bear sprinting toward him.

For a moment nothing was exchanged.

"Uh, hey, you feeling alright?"

"_Uh" _It sounded more like a croak, whatever he tried to start saying, still clutching the foreign hand. For a moment he felt relief there was no urge to cough or puke. His eyes seemed a bit clearer though, especially at this distance, he could see clearly it was Rina at his side. It came rushing back though and he slapped his free hand up, moving the other two out of the way. His cough became harsh, wailing, and he turned away, ready to expel more of his spirit energy. Still, though, he was unaware this was even the case. One, two moments passed and he spluttered a large quantity out from his mouth. He heaved some still drooling out from the cracks of his teeth.

Once, twice, he threw up. Rina pulled forward, pressing her palm to the base of his spine. While Ichigo wheezed, she moved to send small electrical pulses, an ability shared with her Zanpakuto and compatible with kido based healing. Small sparks flickered from the back of her hand while each pulse went through him, trying to calm his twisted stomach and tightened throat. The muscle contractions grew lighter and Ichigo began to breathe somewhat normally, the spirit energy already evaporating into the air.

The one upside was that whenever it evaporated the room smiled with warmth. His body collapsed back down on the bed, eyes squeezed shut for a moment then opening again. They squinted, his frown deepening while he tried to focus.

_She was not who I was expecting. _He thought absently.

"Hey idiot, stop puking, you're killing yourself, you know." She whined, gripping his hand harder. His eyes closed, completely ignoring the statement. She gave off a faint, single breath of a laugh, weakly smiling at him.

"You look nice with green eyes, you know."


	13. Coalition

**C O A L I T I O N**

_ Damn it, I fell asleep. _Rina sat up drowsily, her forehead being previously atop of Kurosaki's chest. She still sat, cross legged, the entire night beside him, and her neck hurt like hell. He was sleeping alright, only occasionally moving around in discomfort. Rina swayed a bit, eyes moving toward the door, now cracked open with the smell of fresh breakfast in the air.

"Ah, you're awake Ms. Fuko; I'd be very appreciative if you'd join us for breakfast?" Kisuke smiled broadly, the same fan pushing a breeze against his face and his hat, rippling a bit. Her eyes, half closed, and in the middle of a yawn, Rina vaguely nodded.

"Fantastic! Come quickly, it's ready~!" He wandered off; leaving the door now wide open and her visible to anyone who decided to stuff their faces in. Her hand left Kurosaki's, standing and leaving the room. Rina stretched, yawning again and rubbing her eyes.

"So this is who broke in last night, huh?"

"Jinta, don't be so rude, she's out guest."

"Quite alright, Jinta, now behave yourself!"

"True, everyone, this is Rina Fuko!"

A large, dark skinned man and two small children, the boy with fire red hair and the girl with jet black pigtails, along with Urahara all sat at a round table, already dishing out some leftover ramen and some brown rice.

"That's a bit odd of a breakfast, don't you think?" Rina asked, sitting down a bit awkwardly. The young girl passed her two bowls, one of rice, one of soup. Everyone began eating, except Urahara.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves a bit more formerly!" He laughed, but cut it short watching everyone ignores him and eat, "I'm Kisuke Urahara; this is Tessai, Jinta and Ururu."

"Rina Fuko, my name, I mean." Rina picked up the rice bowl, gently taking in some steamed grain. It was pretty good; she had to give the cook that.

"So Rina, if you're not particularly friends with Kurosaki, what brought you here?"

"I don't know, I was just worried, is all." _Think of something, he's going to ask how you found this place._ But Kisuke didn't, at first.

"I'm the former Captain of Squad Twelve as well as the founder for the Research and Development Bureau. We were exiled, Tessai and I, quite some time ago. All is good now, of course, but I just thought that might make you a bit more comfortable!" He smiled again; Rina could barely contain her surprise, mouth hanging a bit open at his forwardness. Both men were Soul Reapers, probably not the children, though.

"I've gathered from your expression that you don't know what I'm speaking of when I saw Research and Development. I guess that would mean you left the Soul Society before then, and also, since I don't recognize you in the least, you'd have to have come before me, especially since you have such fine quality spirit energy." He began to drivel, talking about how, Soul Reapers in the past, before him, many had a lesser amount of spirit energy then most captains at present. However, their spirit energy was quite refined, full of quality and control. He also blabbed about how many were precision based, almost every squad was.

What he didn't add was the only reason for the high development in precision was because of the high rate of soul reapers that lost limbs for blindly going into battle. Things needed to change, so the Head Captain ordered the lesson of precision and speed to be taught to every squad. Several new recruits were added because their Zanpakuto were electrical base, a very common element back then because of the precision popularity, as well as speed. Not getting away from that group, or being there beforehand, Rina too, had an electric base Zanpakuto. She taught many basics, how to condense energy, not to expel or waste it, something was very useful in that time period. Obviously, things had changed.

"Oh, and your last name is Fuko! I had a feeling you might be lying about your name, or at least part of it. I brought up your file last night, Anri Fuko, right?" Her expression never changed.

"W-what? How on earth did you find out so fast?" The bowl fit the table, her mouth still agape.

"I told you," pulling out the fan again, "scientists have very curious personalities, and no one gets away from Kisuke Urahara!" He jeered, suddenly benign elbowed in the stomach by Jinta.

"Quiet old man, I'm trying to eat!" He merely laughed.

"So Ms. Fuko, how would you like to get a modern-day lesson?" Urahara clapped his hands together. He loved teaching, or, more specifically, explaining how things worked to people "not as smart as he". With a half-finished breakfast, he scurried her off into the back quarters of the shop.

"Let the lessons begin!"


	14. Feudal Society

_**F E U D A L **_**S O C I E T Y**

Rina heard the name Kisuke Urahara come up a few times toward the end of her career. She couldn't have been too far apart from this man, in age, that is. Either that or simply the fact that their timing in the Soul Society was very close. Not only him, but even before that, the names of Kyoraku, Ukitake and Unohana struck a chord. They had been lieutenants, all three trained somewhat by the Head Captain. If she would only ever remember one event, it was when they were going to be called up to witness the enrollment of three captains at a single time. Unfortunately, she hadn't been alive long enough to witness the event.

Back before them, things in the Rukongai were relatively the same as Urahara described them now. Rina remembered some of her time spent there. It had been so long ago. One of the important things she could never remember, like every other soul, was how they came about to even bee in such a place. Supposedly, she had grown up in a relatively nice district. The number, even that spaced from any recollection. But Rina did remember around the time she had gotten her name, since of course, no one remembered their human names.

_ Or perhaps we do, the only thing human left in us. Our names, maybe they're hardwired somewhere in the mind._

At a younger age she met someone by the name of Kai, almost twice her age. Still, they had become the greatest of friends, thieves, though the damn, odd sense of honor and work ethic sometimes rammed heads with his ways. She worked quite often which also came to advantage, as many around her area recognized her and trusted the company. Well, enough to turn away from their carts. He also gave her the name Anri, meaning something along the lines of independency from other people and some urge of great responsibility.

Anri, Rina, also recalled training with the idiot. He kept trying to show her Kido and how to make a ball of light, something quite useful during winter nights, because it also gave off warmth. Anri never understood it, kept blowing things apart near her, and almost got them caught on several occasions, or made it a complete slop. He laughed at her every time, even beforehand, because Kai knew exactly what would happen.

That was a few months before she began to feel hungry. The ethics dropped for quite some time, being urged by hunger. It came down to hunting, stealing or working. Most of the time, both enjoyed hunting and fishing, something Anri took great pride and joy in. Kai ended up making some sort of bow-and-arrow while Anri took up the fishing rods or nets, sometimes just plowing into the nearby river and trying to grab the silver swimmers with her hands. Kai usually arrived later on, and by then Anri had wandered off to find some berries on occasion and they brought up a fire right by the riverside and ate whatever they gathered.

On a day like that also happened to be the first they were discovered. Kai had been trying to light the wood with his Kido when some Soul Reaper popped up from around one of the street corners up the hill and watched. Instead of hollering or grabbing at Kai, the man lit the wood himself and gave both kids, though now significantly older, tips on concentration. It was also the first night Anri managed to make some attempt at, at least, half-assing the Kido sphere.

When she went to the Soul Society, Anri managed to fixate all of the energy she could get into smaller and smaller points. This became the start of precision classes in the academy. Several students had followed and it was considered by the higher ups to be quite a skill to grasp. It helped that her Zanpakuto specialized in it, being an electric element. Even with a smaller overall energy score, Anri made it to the ranks, eventually evolving from unseated officer and slowly climbing the ranks, as well as bouncing to different squads.

Her defined hand-to-hand combat had been from Squad Two, the third squad she moved to, then after spending several years, she moved into the Eleventh Squad, trying to relearn different battle skills with her sword rather than just her hands. Finally, Anri settled into Squad Ten where she was later promoted to its captain.

Ah, the old days. One in particular, after becoming a captain, Anri was pulled into a discussion by many males about how unprofessional the uniforms were, especially the white coats captains wore. The flowers were too girly. Back in her time, the captain's coat was white, choice of sleeve length, but the number was originally the squad's flower. Each flower made a number on the back of the Haori. For Anri's Squad Ten, the flower lay on it's side with a second one wrapped around it, both heads facing different directions. The stems coiled like snakes and there was a single, patterned leaf that looked like it was gently falling underneath the flowers, drifting down in the very slight breeze.

Everyone decided to go with just a simple number and came up with a diamond to wrap around each symbol for the division. Flowers were thrown from the drawing boards. Anri kept her Haori, as she liked most things original.

So when Kisuke concluded his rant about all the new technologies that had advanced, his last came down to his own invention, the Gigai.

"Gi...gai?"


	15. Jet Lag

**J E T L A G**

Day three of Ichigo's condition, and it only lightened up somewhat. Worried friends sat around his body again, Orihime currently trying her own unique powers to sooth his pain. As Kisuke hoped, it did something to alleviate the pressure in his body, making him less likely to throw up his Spirit Energy. Rukia, Renji and Hitsugaya still hadn't returned and Yoruichi was doing her own work somewhere, maybe trying to look for clues. Rina sat quietly in the other room, watching Tessai work on her new faux body, something he explained to be called a Gigai.

"We currently have no leads on what's going on with Kurosaki." Kisuke finally said, "The only thing that's been changing is his physical appearance, which is to be expected of someone bedridden." He referred to Ichigo losing some weight and looking drained of some color.

"However, I've taken notice that Ichigo's eyes have turned green, a very glossy, emerald green." The three friends perked, now listening closely.

"I have not seen it myself, as I've checked several times and his eyes still remain his normal color."

"Then what do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"Ichigo," _and someone else, _"complained about it when he woke up. He said his eyes felt warm and they were green, he seems to be the only one who can see it, unless you all would like to take a look?" The three leaned over, Ishida, Sado and Orihime. Kisuke lifted one of Ichigo's eyelids, but, gave no results. Ishida frowned.

"Nothing, they're the same color. You can't expect much, after all, you said he'd probably hallucinate, and you also had he has already, a few times, right?" Kisuke nodded.

"Still, I looked further into it, and it turns out, there is a high content of spirit energy in his eyes!" Urahara cheered, quickly pulling out a tube of green energy.

"But it isn't his." His voice grew grim and serious. "This also means someone has been looking through Kurosaki's eyes. Most likely whoever attacked him, and probably those two men you've seen." Urahara dangled the vile from his fingertips, beginning to give instruction.

"From now on, I want everyone to keep an eye on his family, and watch yourselves. I'd recommend that you stick with someone a majority of the time until this plays out. Even if they can't see ghosts, your chances of being attacked would decrease significantly."

That night, they all agreed, the three teens agreed to spend the night at Orihime's place and try to figure out some plans. Yoruichi was expected to join them.

"So, how do you like your new Gigai?" Rina remained in her clothes beforehand, only this time she felt more...solid.

"It's an odd feeling, that's for sure. So this makes me visible to the human population?"

"Yes, though, something strikes me as odd." Kisuke sat himself on the opposite side of Kurosaki, similar to what he had done with the others. Again, Rina held Ichigo's hand as he continued to sleep.

"From what I've observed, you work at a shop in one of the smaller, main streets of Karakura, correct?" She nodded. "I find it odd that everyone up until this point have been able to see you." _That's true, I never really thought about it before, everyone can see me. _

"Also, when I go out, they can see me as well. But I noticed one time I had left the shop for almost the entire day and several people kept telling me they thought they were getting headaches, and they're eyes felt a bit fuzzy."

"I think that meant they were starting to lose sight of you. There must be something that is condensing your spirit energy to a level where you are visible. Do you ever feel pressure anywhere?"

"When I first came to Karakura, I was numb for a great length of time, from injuries, if there was pressure, it might as well have been from the internal bleeding." She had also explained to him the odd ability of the enemy she faced, not really minding if she told her story. What was the worst they could do here? Other than tell the Soul Society, but she didn't have a doubt he wouldn't.

"I believe it might be something coming from the shop you work in, maybe someone in there. A regular perhaps? Are there any other employees?"

"No, just me and Gin, the store owner."

"He might have some unique power to him as well, if you don't mind, I'd like to visit sometime to try out my hypothesis." Rina simply nodded, watching the man leave. He gently closed the door again, leaving no crack, and walked back to what was probably his quarters.

"This is all great, but I just want whoever is out there to disappear already." Rina sighed, "It seems like you and your friends are in need of a break from battling." Rina kept her eyes on him, rubbing her thumb in small circles over his palm. His waking up had become less frequent, which worried he, but so had the purging of energy. That in itself was a plus.

"What a mess this has turned out to be."


	16. Simple Plan

_**S I M P L E **__P L A N_

The next day spun around and it was also another day Rina was absent from work. Not once had she thought of telling Gin about what was going on, or at least some excuse for skipping out. The guilt butted its head in her stomach every hour, every time it crossed her mind. Still, Rina waited in the Urahara Shop, eating some oddly shaped chocolate from the Soul Society. No one ever made food in the Seireitei, other than those who really had to, like restaurants, but there was never such a variety made from individuals.

Everyone left the shop that day, meeting up with Soul Reapers that returned from the Soul Society to look into such a problem. Kisuke urged the meeting of minds to be elsewhere, as the group of energies might do something to upset his somewhat stable state of body. Clearly, that wasn't his only reason. Around noon, Ichigo sprung up again and heaved. It wasn't as bad as before but his eye color still remained green and he continued to sweat and lose weight. Though weight loss was common in bed ridden victims, his weight loss had become a bit alarming.

"Dizzy?" Rina asked from the side.

"You're here again!" Obviously, he couldn't come up with a name. The girl's eye twitched once or twice.

"Idiot, I told you, for the fourth time, my name is Rina."

"You can't honestly expect me to remember when I'm asleep half the time!"

"Unconscious actually, and yes, I do expect you to remember! Respect your elders, idiot!"

"Stop calling me that! I'm sitting here dying and all you can do is insulting me!"

"And I'll give you another cause to puke if you don't stop complaining, kid!" He closed his mouth.

"Listen, things are a bit different now, you haven't woken up for a while. Your eye color is starting to return to normal, at least," Rina cracked a smile, "somewhat."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I told Kisuke that your eyes were a different color and he ended up taking a sample. Your left eye is more brown then your other one, it looks really weird, to be honest." Rina laughed.

He seemed somewhat normal when he was awake, now, but his reaction time was slow, it took a moment to understand what someone was saying, and, from what she could tell, his movement dropped in percentage radically. So, like beforehand, she would ask him to lift his arms, flex his legs, move his fingers and wiggle his toes. For the majority, Kurosaki managed.

"Now you need to eat." He groaned. Even the thought made him want to puke. Thankfully, or not so, he ended up falling back into unconsciousness before she managed anything down his throat.

"You've lost a lot of weight, idiot, and you were skinny to begin with. You'll die at this rate of starvation." He grumbled, taking some chocolate she offered, then some generic brand whole grain bar.

"This is disgusting." He mumbled through each chew.

"It can't be that bad." His hand flew out, offering a piece.

Yes, it was disgusting, Rina thought about removing it from her system like his spirit energy.

"Damn that's gross." They laughed.

At least, he managed to finish that much before growing weary and collapsing again.

Day five rolled around and Ichigo took a disturbing turn for the worst. He, more than once, puked up his energy within almost every hour, sometimes every half hour. Orihime's powers suddenly grinded to a halt, not even making him feel comfortable anymore. His breathing increased, even when his body was a t rest. The night of day four was when it probably really started. Rina hadn't been there when it happened, but his spirit energy suddenly spiked then dropped dangerously low. It had been the same ever since.

Urahara analyzed that the foreign energy had disappeared. Luckily for them, as time ran out, he grabbed a few locations to search. Distraught and angry, several newcomers and friends all headed out, finally narrowing it down to one finally location. They recognized it as the field where Yammy and Ulquiorra first appeared. As many hoped, both men stood in the sky, waiting. Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya stood at the center, weapons ready.

"Well then, shall we begin?"


	17. Once Upon A Time

_**Once Upon A Time**_

Something wasn't right about the battle. Toshiro felt odd, starting with the first time he made contact with Bengala's sword. There was no sick feeling, but something simply struck him as peculiar. Bengala and Matar continued to switch places, so fast Hitsugaya could hardly notice until they crossed blades. This happened repeatedly, as he was sure Rukia and Renji noticed. They made no remark to the tactic.

"How's your friend Kurosaki doing? He hasn't died yet, right?" Hitsugaya backed away, watching the man lean against the sword as if he stuck it into the ground, only he held it in thin air, about a meter from any solid object below.

"It doesn't matter, we're in a battle." Bengala switched places with Matar, dodging Toshiro's blade for another time.

"From what Bengala tells me, something's up, so I think he'll be alright."

"What do you want him for?"

"What," Matar looked sincerely confused, "He didn't tell you?"  
>"Kurosaki has been unconscious, only waking in short bursts. I'd figure you'd know that much."<p>

"We need a catalyst strong enough."

"For what? And how does that involve Kurosaki?"

"His body is a strong enough catalyst for us, it can harbor a great deal of energy, like nothing of any other body. So we need his body for the catalyst."

"Obviously, from the fact that you don't have it now, means that you are unable to extract his soul. I'll ask once more," Toshiro lifted his sword, pointing it to Bengala, "what is the catalyst for?"

"Our past."

"What the hell does that mean?" Bengala vanished, being replaced by Matar again as their blades clashed together.

On the other end, Renji swung his released Zabimaru with the combined First Dance of Sode no Shirayuki. The ice pierced high, throwing Matar to the side each time, where Zabimaru came from behind with the serrated edges gouging into the pillar's side.

"Bengala,"

"Yes sir?"

"Change the scene."

The blonde haired brother threw one of his birds, this one a blue shade, into the air. It's wings flapped, gliding into the center of the field, shrieking, then imploding on itself. The ice-cold wind flushed through the trees, the air crystallizing and the sky evolving into a deep shade of grey. When the Soul Reapers opened their eyes, the entire field was of a thick layer of ice at the bottom of a gorge. From the walls, the ice hurdled itself outward to become a thorny interior. The walls stood miles high, as they were unable to see any form of exit.

"What's going on?" Renji asked his voice somewhat low. The ice below them was in large chunks, drifting in black-blue water. It was eerie, especially since their enemies had vanished entirely. About a hundred feet up though, Toshiro saw, was a small colony of birds. They were large, maybe the size of a big crow, glowering down at them. Each crow was the color of mahogany wood, eyes glistened the color of yellow electricity.

"Renji, Captain, I see something buried in the ice." Rukia pointed to a far off object buried, but accessible, object.

As each individual began to slowly drift and hop from ice sheet to ice sheet, they felt almost weightless, gently gliding with each push off from the ice. Silence still pursued, other than the gentle tap and ripple of the water whenever their feet touched the solid masses below them. The gorge, thin like a canyon at the bottom, stayed absolutely numb, non-moving.

_As if a gorge would wake up and begin to attack us. _Toshiro thought. _I can't feel any spiritual pressures other than my own, even Kuchiki and Abarai's energies are missing. _

When they reached the sight, Rukia propelled herself upward and onto the first thorn of ice coming from the gorge's wall. Followed by Renji and with Toshiro in last, they made their way up almost fifty feet. Before them, the spikes had a gap where a large ship lay at rest, covered in a thin capsule of ice. Hitsugaya moved forward, the other two had stopped completely. They watched him move up, fingers hesitant to touch the side of the vessel. It's wood seemed very dark, though it might have been in contrast to very poor lighting, he inched his lifted fingers forward, stopping just before it. The sword in his opposite hand shivered just as they rested against the ice.

_ Ice cannot be warm. _Though a thrilling rush of warmth hit him, _this can't be real, but at the same time... _

The ice quivered, lukewarm water dancing between it and the ship itself.

"Abarai-" Toshiro turned, finally realizing his friends had both vanished. Hyorinmaru hummed again, snow beginning to fall on the outside. The captain was protected, however, because of the protrusions, pushing out meters into the abyss.

_ They're gone. They're gone, and I didn't realize it. _For a split second, both bodies reappeared, seemed to blink in and out of reality, before spreading away with the falling snow.

_They were never here. _Hyorinmaru hummed a third time, rumbling, shaking in Toshiro's hand. Hitsugaya walked against the side of the ship, delving deeper into the semi-cave. He ventured forty feet in when he stopped at a hole in the ship. As he felt, lukewarm water gently slid out in a stream out of the rim of the hole. He pulled himself through, giving him an open view to the inside.

_Unreal, completely fake, what am I doing? At least it isn't frozen on the inside. _

All sorts of fancy accommodations filled the belly. Two staircases, three decks loaded the inner chamber, all of it having a common bottom floor. The carpets were a rich ruby, the ceiling decorated in velvet-looking blue ribbon and a magnificent golden chandelier.

_ This place puts Kuchiki's mansion to shame._

The lights were glowing, everything seemed as though there was life still flowing through this place. The hole, behind his heels, lit on fire, a blue, small flame consuming it and reverting back to it's original, wooden state. The several windows he saw seemed to glow with light from the outside. For a moment, Toshiro imagined himself out on the water, gently swaying.

On cue, out of blue fire, came about one hundred people, men women, animals, though mostly small dogs, began to chatter with glasses of red wine in their hands. They all spoke in a humming, second language Hitsugaya could not understand. They obviously could not see him, as they moved back and forth; several were having conversations on the long couches set out. Butlers passed him holding trays of food samples and different wine cups. One little girl ran out of the crowd, smiling wide at him, hugging a plush snow leopard animal to her chest. Maybe three or four years old, she happily brought her hand out to Toshiro.

_ "My name is Elle Cross, what's your name?" _He felt like he understood her, but in reality, had little to no idea what exact words she used. However, being a resourceful captain, he summed it to be a greeting, her name was Elle Cross. A cute thing, smaller than he, wearing a simple purple dress that passed just below her knees. Her hair was black, lying down but only coming to her shoulders. With big brown eyes and a bright smile, her fingers wiggled a bit.

In a manner trying to fit her accent, Toshiro gave her his hand, _"Toshiro Hitsugaya." No..._

She laughed a little, shaking his hand a bit exuberantly. A man from the crowd followed up, coming behind her. He immediately recognized it as Matar.

_ "Elle, come on, you know you have to stay with me at all times, remember?" _He couldn't understand them, but he was smiling, had more color to his skin, his eyes much softer and happy as he picked up what Toshiro assumed to be his child. Too stunned to lift his blade, Toshiro watched Matar turn and smile at him, nodding him off then walking back into the crowd. It was then he realized Matar was accompanied by Bengala, both with smiles. Bengala, too, had a small child with him, a young dusty-blonde boy sitting on his lap and bouncing on his father's knees. The massive ship gently rocked against the waves, calm and steady.

_ I don't understand what's happening here? Is this some sort of memory? They couldn't remember their human lives, could they?_

On the same beat, a harsh wind blasted Hitsugaya, knocking him square down. No one else noticed it, however, but when Toshiro turned, he saw the hole and suddenly reappeared, the colony of birds all peering in. Their eyes lay sharp, a certain vile cruelty came about them as each glittered. They suddenly all chorused, and the ship groaned. It shifted, suddenly turning to its side.

_ What the hell?_


	18. Argovia

**A R G O V I A**

This time, the members of the ship did take notice. They all began to raise their voices, calling their concerns and picking up their kids or dogs, hustling around. The men ushered the women to return to the upper decks, leaving many dressed in suits speaking to the crew that had burst through opposite doors. It began to escalate to shouting when the ship roared, as if it rammed something. Toshiro noticed Bengala and Matar off to the side, taking their children, or at least trying to, up the stairs. A second wave hit, knocking both fathers clear from their feet and all four falling down the stairs. In an instant, Toshiro watched as everyone began to scream, the women all still trying to reach higher ground, crying in panic.

The same blade of ice that Toshiro saw hundreds of coming from the gorge's left side pierced through the wood and tore a gaping gash into the ship's side. On the same end as both parents. The kids screamed, wailing and trying to get their fathers up. Toshiro could only watch in horror, not feeling any of the shaking from his stand point, as if it were all just in front of him like some big screen movie. Another shard tore through the second story, ripping many women, and some men that had retreated, off of their feet and plummeting to the bottom floor. The entire vessel shook like an earthquake, another blade running through the area. Water gushed in, cold and bitter, filling the area very quickly.

In a matter of moments, Toshiro watched Matar and Bengala die. Their children were swept away with one small dog, from a foreign owner, and were pushed into a ruby couch.

_ "Elle, Sam!" _Bengala pulled himself upward, up to the water's surface, as it had already consumed several feet. The kids struggled and by the time Bengala reached both of them, the dog they were holding onto drowned. The blonde turned and realized his friend had vanished, so with great valor, he pushed the kids to another adult, a strong woman he knew, and swam back and below the surface. Toshiro, seeing almost through a split screen, watched Bengala reach downward and pull his friend up. Matar coughed violently.

_ "You're my best friend, idiot, you can't die!" _

_ So, _Toshiro thought, _they aren't brothers, at least, by blood._

Matar gave half a nod and swam toward the woman. She was now on the second deck, water coming up to its rails, with the kids now out of the water behind her. By the time both males reached her, the water had risen up and passed the rails, meeting the woman's knees and the children's shoulders.

_ "Sarah, you need to find a window!" _Still, Toshiro heard the voice clearly, but could not understand. She hollered something though, running over to the Western end to a wide, round window. The water snaked higher and high, the ship groaning and slowly slipping back first into the ocean. The entire thing was tilted, people desperately clinging onto anything they could find. Several had already died, sinking into the already covered area.

_ "Argovia has plenty of ice to climb up onto, try to find us somewhere to reach!"_

The woman bashed the window, clawing at it and doing anything she could. Without a hesitant though, Toshiro flash stepped over and swung his sword, somehow blasting open the window. A gush of wind and water engulfed both of them. The two men and children, crying, ran toward her as water began to push inward. Several others began to follow, barely able to stand upright on the walkway as it began to tip southward.

_ "Daddy, we're gonna die!" _Elle screamed, while her father pushed her toward the window. The woman was the first to go out.

_ "Hold your breath sweetie, we'll be okay."_

Matar, with guidance of his hands, pushed both himself and his daughter through the water, and presumably, upward. Bengala and his son went next. Toshiro stood by the window, suddenly frozen again, unmoving. As soon as Bengala vanished through the water though, he removed himself from the ship as well. He did not get wet or feel any pressure from the rushing water, nor the coldness. In fact, the water seemed to be ethereal, floating like a warm blanket around him. Still, a subtle tug on his sleeve reminded him of what was going on, that he needed to reach the surface. His clothing pulled him back one more time in a sudden yank. In a blink of his own eyes, Toshiro sat up on a thick sheet of ice and snow, white and unclear to the water below them. It was also the same one that the woman resided on, heaving and gasping, shaking and soaked.

_ "Come here Elle," _She said, yanking the girl from the water, at first unclear to Toshiro. Next, Matar surfaced, grasping the ice. He sat half in the water and kept his arms as still as possible.

_ If you fall into ice water, lift yourself up and freeze your arms to the ice before trying to make any move to get out. _Toshiro recalled that from somewhere, maybe a television show he watched in the human world. Bengala and his son surfaced a few feet away, already clearly shaking and visibly drained. Bengala swam and gave his son to the woman before copying Matar. After a few moments of seeing his friend, Matar slowly eased himself up, dropping to his stomach in exhaustion. Bengala followed. They had no idea what danger they were faced with.


	19. Review 1

**AyeChii**

I would dearly appreciate any reviews, if you don't mind. I'll start updating based on the quantity of them, or at least quality. Hopefully someone is reading this. Feel free to leave any comment, good or bad. Any suggestions are very helpful as well.

Without further ado, I would like to help you along with the story, if there maybe any confusion.

Aargau, German, is a rarely anglicized as Argovia. Argovia is one of the northern cantons of Switzerland. Argovia compromises the lower parts of the Aare River.

As we know so far, Anri's human name was **Elle Cross** and her father's name was **Carter Cross. **Carter is also Matar, their enemy. The family friend, **William Tighe, **is known as Bengala. His son's name was **Samuel Tighe**. All of them are of English decent.

What you will find out is the ship's name is the **Saint Aar.** The canyon they sunk in has been named officially as **Khione Gorge. **It is first thought to be a gorge, as I express in later chapters, but eventually will be revealed as a canyon.

If you would like the extra details, Anri lived in District 11 in her time in the Rukon Districts. She and Matar, later as a captain, fought in the western woods of District 34.

On this note, I will give updates on occasion of any information the viewers may like to see. If you have any concerns or anything you would like to be featured in these sections, please let me know in the reviews.

For those who like to read stories often updated, I do have many chapters already written out. As I write to you, I am currently at **Chapter 53.**

Sincerely, AyeChii


	20. One Way Path

**O N E **_W A Y _**P A T H**

Hitsugaya, still trapped in his numb state, watched the entirety of the families huddle together in the center of the ice, children in laps and covered. Other men and women surfaced, clinging onto other broken pieces of ice. The realization that he was in the same place as when he, Rukia and Renji first appeared in, hit him.

With the kids huddled up, after about twenty minutes, asleep, the parents began to talk things over. Still Toshiro didn't know the relation of the woman. Small murmurs of others echoed out, though still out of his language reach.

_ "What now, we'll freeze in minutes." _Matar whispered.

_ "Where on earth is the captain in this? I don't remember us ever going through this gorge. It's miles long; surely we would have noticed this?" _Bengala rested his chin on his knee, holding Sam closer.

The ship, half sunken and sticking to the ice protrusions like a skewer, creaked and moaned, a deep crack separating it into a near two halves down the middle. Once in glory, now divided.

_"We'll die!" Someone on another ice sheet wailed, "We'll die of the cold, we'll freeze like statues!" _

_Matar held his gaze down, staring at his girl, no longer shaking. _

_ "Elle has hypothermia." He muttered, grasping his only sanity, sobs finally coming through. Bengala kept his voice silent, the woman same. _

_ "The third deck hasn't been submerged yet, maybe if we climb up and into the ship, we can get help!" Matar cried, holding Elle in his arms and standing. The sheet of ice wobbled. Seven minutes passed while they spoke, Elle no longer moving. Matar's tears gushed down._

_ "You see this?" He hollered, other groups of people turning to look, "My daughter is dead!" He cried, "What will we do?" He turned around, now facing his friend._

_ "William, we need to get help for Sam too, right? We need to hurry, he's-"_

_ "Carter, stop, the kids were soaked, and Sam was already catching something. We can't do anything, how can we climb those ice-spikes? We can't do anything, so stop! Stop acting like a fool, we're helpless out here!" William, Bengala, shouted back, standing up. He too, wept._

_ "So then we can go!" Carter, Matar, screamed back, "We have nothing to lose!" Both men turned, with sudden determination, rising from only moments of yelling. _

_ "Anyone else, will anyone else come?" The other groups, only a few, stayed relatively silent. Most were made up of the women and children that had been ushered up the steps and managed their way out of danger. Their haggard eyes gave no means of moving, many in silent tears as their own young ones passed in their arms. Many dogs had already died as well. With smaller bodies, weaker immune systems and being soaked cold, the kids closed their eyes permanently one by one. At most, only one adult that had made it to the ice died in those seven minutes._

_ "Then we'll go!" William called, "We'll find something to help, and we'll do our best!" But it was nearly five minutes, such a long, agonizing time, yet so short, before they actually left. Both parents sat with their children, the woman still silent and huddled to the side. Elle and Sam's faces were covered, and with closed eyes, William and Carter set them into the water, drifting downward. Paralyzed in agony, many others mourned the unknown children. In a last bid, Carter turned and leapt off of the ice sheet, collapsing onto another one. William followed suit, and they began to work their way back to the ship, as since then they were drifting farther and farther away. _

_The blood began to pump, adrenaline soaring through every vessel. Upon the last sheet of ice, sealed to the "shore" where the many thousands of ice spears came forth from the wall, both men took attentive steps onto the smaller spears. An entire row of them glided upward, like a natural borne staircase. With no glance back, no word to the woman who now sat alone, they scaled the wall, surely with every eye glued to their backs. At least a meter high they climbed, then another, and another before they met the glass of a shattered, but intact window._

_ "Carter, be careful, don't slip." Seven stories high, William had grown extremely nervous. Carter readied himself, pulling his tightly packed fist backward, and flung it toward the glass. _

_Rather than shattering like expected, Carter's body recoiled back in a slow motion fall. His eyes were trained on the insides of the window, as he fell, the window fell with him, piece by piece. Behind it, a hawk, as large as a wolf, met his gaze. It's eyes flowed with energy, some of it flowing off the corners, similar to how the feathers seemed to be made of some kind of fog, eerily flowing off, but constantly keeping somewhat of a shape. The eyes were mocking, laughing as Carter fell and as William shouted, the color of blue fire flickering in it's cornea. _

_William reeled back, grabbing Carter's hand and falling with him. They fell two stories downward and landed near the side of the ship. The ice smacked against both men's heads and broke open the back of the skull in an almost starburst shape. The blood coiled downward and both men lay on their backs, tilted up as if on a lounging chair. Death on impact, feeling no pain, the sat with their eyes open and near a small hole in the belly of the ship._


	21. Prelude

**P R E L U D E**

Hitsugaya felt like he was being shaken, as if someone was calling out to him. When his eyes opened, he realized Hyorinmaru, his blade, had run Matar through. Blood ran down the silvery blade, so much now that it dripped down Toshiro's wrist. Matar hissed, gasped, but smiled at the captain nonetheless.

_ "Take care of Elle for me, Toshiro." _His spirit energy vanished, then, moments later, his body dissipated as well. Bengala ran up, trying to grasp the air where his friend had been. The glitter left behind bonded with Bengala's index finger, coming together and coiling around it. He closed his eyes, grimaced, and then vanished in a blue fire as well. Hitsugaya's world spun around, and he found himself back where he first was in the ice gorge. A place he remembered someone calling Argovia. This time, Toshiro walked past the hole in the ship and continued down about ten feet back into the enclosed area. There, he met face to face with a pair of skeletons shielded in ice. The same, lukewarm water flowed behind the ice and kept them, Toshiro expected, preserved. In one of the skeleton's hands was a small snow leopard plush toy, the same one Toshiro recognized as the one Elle had been holding.

Hitsugaya walked over and couldn't help but pick it up, the single object still warm and having the same, small flicker the little girl did. His hands encased it the same as she when they first met, feeling the fur rub between each finger. Just like that, though, he found himself in reality.

This time, Rukia and Renji were really calling out to him, his back laying against the warm earth. The small leopard, about the size of a regular teddy bear, lay below him. The captain sat up, eyes still closed and hiding from the sun, feeling the pain of the earlier awkwardness of his position above the animal.

"What happened?" He peered out, glad to be covered by Renji's shade. Rukia picked up the plush from behind him.

"You were fighting Bengala when you suddenly turned and stabbed Matar, you popped up so fast he didn't see it coming."

"Then Bengala vanished too," Rukia muttered, "What is this?"

"Mine." Hitsugaya stood, taking the plush from her, and sheathed his sword.

"Where did you get it from?" Renji asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I don't know, but it's not important right now. We should go check on Kurosaki." Following behind in a trot, the three Soul Reapers returned to the Urahara Shop.

Greeted by Tessai, he checked them over for any signs of parasites or injuries. Renji, with blooded gashes over his shoulder and arm, was healed somewhat while Ururu wrapped him up. Jinta gave them some water and Tessai healed Rukia's injured leg. Hitsugaya held no apparent injuries, and when Jinta was about to complain about the stupid toy in his hand, Tessai shut him up. The captain stared rather blankly, sitting criss cross in front of the round table they had previously sat at.

"Well," Tessai began, a bit bewildered by the plush Hitsugaya now held to his chest, still staring a bit lost.

"Kurosaki seems to have improved a great deal, I believe. He stopped having night sweats and he hasn't been seizing either. The regurgitation of spirit energy has declined, but he still has short bursts of consciousness."

"Tessai, do you know anyone by the name Elle?" Toshiro interrupted, blank eyes peering up from the leopard.

"No, sir, I have not. Did something happen on the battlefield today?"

"No, I'm fine, I was just curious is all." Hitsugaya closed his mouth and returned his gaze to the leopard.

_ He knew my name, but I don't remember ever telling him, or did I? And when I met Elle, he might have heard then, maybe I just didn't notice. Maybe he was close enough, but then again, what I saw was all some kind of past event. I wonder if they remembered their past lives. _He mentally smacked himself. _Of course, how else would he have said his daughter's name to be earlier? Still, I think I may have influenced something. Not only do I have something that shouldn't exist, but I __remember I shattered that window. It didn't seem to change anything, they still both died. This is bad, I can't really remember. I still never found out what the catalyst idea was. And they were Soul Reapers? _

Everyone's small conversations with themselves were rudely interrupted. Ichigo, in the back room, hollered in agony, shouting incoherencies and not making sense. Everyone bolted to the back room, waiting to see the worst.


	22. Deus Ex Machina

Ah, I'm so excited now! Thank you, **Ryoshiro**, much appreciated!

So this is Chapter 20, if you don't include the Introductory and the Review chapter(s). That's how it's set up on my computer, anyway. ~AyeChii

**Deus Ex Machina**(n):_ An unexpected power or event saving a hopeless situation, esp. as a plot device in a play or novel._

* * *

><p><strong>Deus Ex Machina<strong>

Tessai met the eyes of Urahara, trying desperately to keep Ichigo down. This time, the teen had his eyes wide open and in near tears. His hands clawed desperately at his diaphragm, just above his abdomen. His breathing almost completely stopped, ending in short, raspy, gasps of air. His neck muscles convulsed, pulsing and trying to bring oxygen in. The teen had torn his covers away, feet delving into the futon and knees bent into the air. Ichigo began to continuously spill out more and more spirit energy from his mouth, if not from him puking; it was from merely running down like tiny streams.

Under his fingers, Renji saw something moving underneath his friend's skin.

"Urahara, look there!" Renji pulled Ichigo's hand away, pinning his shoulder and giving everyone a chance to see something moving.

Kurosaki shouted again, eyes pressed shut in angina, gasping with tears now coming down. His legs still kicked and his body desperately tried to turn to its side. Tessai and Ururu helped Renji in securing Ichigo while Rukia grabbed Ichigo's head and kept it still. Hitsugaya passed a syringe to Urahara and the scientist ran it through the wiggling spot. Again, Ichigo's eyes snapped open and let out a blood curdling scream. Kisuke pulled the syringe back out and retained some sort of thick, dusty tan liquid. Still, it continued to move.

"This is a parasite." Kisuke said, "Hold him down, I need to remove it." Ichigo shouted again, this time moving to stay very still, his right ear resting in a pool of his expelled spirit energy. Kisuke didn't get time to grab a scalpel, instead, the parasite pierced through Ichigo's skin. The teen made no move to holler, his body still tense and breathing limited.

The large worm with eyes of a crocodile came out, wiggling out and onto his stomach. It screeched and wailed, piercing at least twice as loud as the teen before it. Urahara scooped it up into a jar and sealed the lid. The screeching still persisted, the tiny claws on its six feet scraped against the glass. Pushing it to the side, Urahara and the others assessed the damage done.

The spirit energy no longer leaked from Ichigo's mouth, his breath still ragged, and sweat coming down from his forehead. The teen had lost a considerable amount of weight, probably being eaten away by the parasite. A gaping hole, the size of a baseball, was left in his body, but at least, he was alive. Rukia sighed, resting her forehead against his hair.

"Thank god."

Renji relaxed his grip, Tessai and Ururu doing the same. Jinta and Hitsugaya observed the yelling insect.

"Shut up already!" The red head smashed his fist down on the lid, sending a vibration down and through the glass. To everyone's relief, it fell silent. Hitsugaya moved to sit up on his knees, getting a better look at Kurosaki, to his right. Upon setting the small plush toy down, a pulse of energy surged through and shot out in a ring fashion through the shop and out. Like a jolt of lightning, everyone shuddered and turned to look at the leopard.

Ichigo opened his eyes, turning his head up to see Rukia inches away. She smiled, warmly patting his cheek in her hand and moving back.

"What happened?" He asked, whispering, no longer gasping or sweating.

"We've got a lot to tell you, Kurosaki, you've been out of it for quite a while." Kisuke smiled merely, popping open his fan and fanning a breeze.

From the door, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu came running in. They all began asking questions, Orihime, now seeing the hole in shock, began to tear up. Both boys went silent at the sight.

"Come, come everyone, I believe it's time to fill everyone in while Orihime heals Ichigo's wound. Won't you, Inoue?" She nodded, sending out her fairy-like powers to envelope Ichigo in an orange light.

"Soten Kisshun." Ichigo sighed, setting his head back into Rukia's hands and falling asleep. Everyone began to slowly file out of the room, last to be Jinta, holding the jar.

Far out in Karakura, at the Ruu Shop, Rina nearly collapsed when the pulse ran through her, knocking her down on her back. Luckily, in the back of the shop, no one noticed the female worker panting, sweating and laying against the hardwood floors. The jolt felt familiar, something warm.

"Now what's happening?" she muttered.


	23. Daffodil

**D A F F O D I L**

The next day after all of the explanations had been dealt with, Ichigo gladly returned home, only to find his sister Yuzu in tears at his arrival. Karin seemed equally worried, but only scolded him for not giving them forewarning about whatever he went to do. Still, she had some understanding it was probably with the Soul Reapers. Rukia walked in with him, in charge of keeping watch, while the others returned to the Soul Society. Urahara sent the parasite with them where Kurotuchi could examine it more.

With the short brawl and apologies, Ichigo went straight for the kitchen and ate practically everything in the fridge. His family, especially his father, hung their mouths open with a reasonably stunned expression. Rukia laughed quite loudly, watching her friend gorge himself.

On the other end at the Urahara Shop, Rina was making a mess of things. Kisuke followed her just about everywhere as she pulled the living area of his home apart.

"What is it you might be looking for?" He asked again, just as Rina tore a pillow in half and looked up at him with curious, large eyes.

"I told you, I don't know, but I feel like something is missing and it was here!" Honestly, if she weren't tearing the place apart, Kisuke would have laughed. He walked over and patted the woman's back, walking her toward the door.

"Well, if I see anything out of place, I'll let you know right away. In the meantime, why don't you go walk around town, maybe you can visit Kurosaki, no?"

"I can't do that, there's a Soul Reaper with him, Rukia, remember?" Kisuke waved his fan, pushing short waves of air to her face.

"No worries, I asked her down here a while ago, if you're lucky, you might even pass her on the street!"

"I don't think so, it's still freezing outside, and it's getting close to Christmas, so he's probably pretty busy with his family." Kisuke slid over, fan now covering both of their mouths.

"I do suggest you look around the middle of town, he's probably out shopping for different odds and ends and chances are he could use a woman's help." Now irritated, Rina stomped off.

"Fine, but if I don't find him, I'm coming back to look some more!" Kisuke watched the retreating flower on her back, the same design of the Tenth Division's daffodil flower. From the looks of it, her long sleeve was another variant of her previous Soul Society attire. A dark green scarf, short and mesh-like, covered her neck and a pair of white sweats over her legs reminded him a bit of a Christmas tree covered in snow. Especially with her gold spotted, tight long sleeve.

_ She's got the lights, the snow and the green. _Matched with a pair of black flats, _and of course the stand, she really does look like a tree!" _

In the days of her absence, Rina cut her hair short, still with some layers and a bit scruffy with her front bangs still decently long, but pulled back in a twisted fashion on the side of her head, but the rest was just an inch or two shorter than Rukia's, but still framing her face half decently. Walking quietly, Rina did not see Rukia, but ended up finding Ichigo rather quickly. He too was wearing sweats, but of a dark blue color and a simple button up, half sleeve white shirt. She could tell he still needed to throw on a few pounds, several actually, but the muscle was still there, so it made his arms look a bit odd.

"Ichigo!" He turned a slight vision of panic or shock splashed in his eyes. Rina held her hands up.

"Whoa, relax, not here to kill you." From shock to a bit of an awkward, "I-can't-really-remember-your-name face", Ichigo turned his body completely toward her.

"Rina, since you obviously can't remember."

"Hey, I just didn't know the name, was all."

"Good, how're you feeling?"

"Not the greatest, but not sick or really bad in any sense."

"I'm glad, you seemed pretty messed up there for a while."

"H-Hey what the hell, that's rude!" She laughed at him, standing in front of the window of a shop with him.

"Okay, okay, what brings you here?"

"I should ask you that, I'm just out trying to find something's my sister wanted." He glanced at her a bit, offering a small piece of paper.

"I'll help, I'm off today, and I know my way around here pretty well."

"Thanks, why're you helping me so much?"

"Dunno, you just seemed lost is all. I haven't helped too much, you know, but I can't help but be concerned." They walked together down one of the sidewalks; Ichigo watched cars pass beside them and occasionally seeing snow fall.

"You seem like you're not letting on something." He hadn't meant to say it, but he felt it was true, that she was hiding something.

"I guess I can't argue with you there. I wouldn't mind telling you, since you don't have a direct connection to the Soul Society, considering you're a Substitute, but I have a problem with the others knowing." He grinded to a halt, eyes relatively large and blinking at her. Rina stopped walking a bit ahead of him, seemingly bored, before grabbing his hand and resuming the walk.

"Yeah, relax, I know about it. I actually met your friend Urahara, if you can at least remember that much. He gave me a Gigai; these things are pretty amazing, right?" She smiled up at Ichigo, pulling on her shirt a bit with pinched fingers.

"Never heard of them up until now, but he's a bit curious as to why people could still see me. He said it might have something to do with Gin, my boss, but he's not really sure. Weird isn't it?"

"Wait, so you know all about us? Does that mean your from the Soul Society?" She was also now carrying her bag in the opposite hand she held his hand with.

"Well, yes, but I haven't been there in a several years. One thing led to another, a story for another time, but I'm here, and have been here for quite some time. Urahara told me all about the new technology advances there, too, like did you know about the Research Institute?" Her eyes glittered with admiration and curiosity, but the fact she didn't know about the place was a bit odd.

_ If she didn't know what Gigai's were and about the Institute, she's must be older than Urahara, which would make her pretty old. _Ichigo thought.

"Well this is our first stop, you need some new lights, four green, two blue, seven orange, eleven red and three purple. I'll show you where they are, but I don't know exactly what your family wants."

And he allowed her to pull him along into the department store, content with listening to a few odds and ends of her story. By the end of it, the entire trip, Ichigo still didn't really know her connection, other than being a Soul Reaper. He assumed that was good enough. So when they reached his house, Rina held his hand, twined in her own, up to her face's level, just a bit below his own.

"So you can't tell anyone."

"You haven't given me a reason to say something, your secret is safe with me, idiot." He couldn't really remember, but he had the sudden urge to insult her with that specific word. She only chuckled.

"Well then I bid you a fair night, Kurosaki, and try to stay safe, alright?" She relinquished her hold and walked off, hands in her pockets. It took a while for him to pick up on it, but she had the same flower symbol that the Tenth Squad Barracks had when he visited previously. The daffodil only told him, however, that she was probably from Squad Ten, still reminiscing on the past, to say the least.

Rukia sat in his room, reading some sort of ancient book that, per usual, he didn't really understand at all.

"Where have you been all day?" He huffed.

"I've been out looking for all of the crap my family wanted for the holidays. You aren't bothered by the fact you might not get to spend it up in the Soul Society?"

"No, because I will be spending it there. I'll be leaving in a few days, in the very least it's simply to give you time with your family and to relax. Try not to freeze over while I'm gone, alright?" Her book snapped shut and they both smiled knowingly.


	24. Pathogen

**Pathogen**(n): _A bacterium, virus, or other microorganism that can cause disease._

Yes, I'm still toying with different things on this website. I've used it before, but nothing to this extent. Hense why I'm writing this. As well, my other hapters don't have comments for the same reason. Enjoy, review, critic, favorite, or none of the above, I suppose. Whatever you would like. ~AyeChii

* * *

><p><strong>P A T H O G E N<strong>

While they waited for the results of whatever experiment Kurotuchi was conducting, Matsumoto, the lieutenant of Toshiro Hitsugaya, began to see some changes in her captain. The days moved on slowly, and the changes were subtle, but something was up.

The snow leopard plush, white as snow, never left his desk unless he left the desk. The toy always went with him, no matter where it was, which, to say the least, wasn't very many places. Her captain became more agitated around certain people, but he seemed to lighten up a bit around her. Though, a few times, he said some terrible things, blew up and began to shout and smash his hand on the desk. Worried, Matsumoto began to chaperon him, moving quietly behind if he went out for one thing or another. His irritability began to grow worse, after the third day it began a rapid incline with every passing minute. The worst of it was when they had been summoned by the Head Captain to review the results of the parasite.

For an odd reason, he seemed very edgy when it came to the subject of the centipede-like creature with crocodile eyes. Every time someone had whispered anything about it, he turned and screamed at them, or worse, froze them solid. It wasn't just him, she realized in the meeting, but it seemed like Kurotuchi had begun to egg her captain on, as if he knew something was up. He whipped out the jar containing a now dead parasite with several scars and marks, blood and many missing limbs.

"What is the point of this meeting anyway, it's completely pointless." Hitsugaya had his arms crossed, his eyes tightly closed.

"Captain Hitsugaya, if you would please allow Kurotuchi to finish." The Captain Commander boomed, his deep voice echoing with the single tap of his cane.

"Ah, yes, so I have concluded that this parasite is meant to push the soul out of it's body." The scientist began, "As such, it does so by killing the host's soul off, but it also does various other tasks." He grinned, ear to ear, quite literally, and focused his gaze on the Tenth Squad captain.

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done, this meeting is useless and wasting my time!" Hitsugaya shouted, tearing his feet from where he stood. Kurotuchi moved to block his exit.

"Tell me, have you been feeling odd lately?" He sneered.

"Get out of my way!"

"Oh, what is that toy you have? It must be something very important for you to have it right now." Backing up, Hitsugaya drew his Zanpakuto. The other captains took a step forward, a bit in shock that such a thing would happen.

"Enough, Captain Hitsugaya stand down!"

"Oh, on the contrary Captain Commander, let him continue." Kurotuchi stood, completely unmoved by his peer's outburst. The younger captain twisted his blade, the tip coming up from his foot and slicing upward in a diagonal line across his body.

"Guncho Tsurara!" Several icicles flew out, aimed directly at Kurotuchi. He merely smiled and waited to be hit.

"Captain!" Matsumoto ran out and grabbed his hand.

"Move Matsumoto, you're in my way!"

The icicles suddenly burst into small sparkles of snow, bits that reflected light, and disappeared, inches from Kurotsuchi's face. Upon the disappearance, his eyes rolled back into his head and Toshiro collapsed forward. Everyone moved forward to see if he was alright, Matsumoto shaking him and telling him to wake up. Unohana and her lieutenant stepped forward and worked to revive him.

On the opposite end, Kurotuchi smirked. His teeth, too, reflected off some light.

"Ah," He laughed, "Our own captain has been infected." He moved on.

"As you can see," his attention moved to Captain Commander, "Our peer has been infected, but not with a parasite. You see, it's a virus as well, contained in the saliva of the parasite and can also be transferred through injection. He doesn't have the parasite, no, this is stage two, skipping stage one." Kurotsuchi sneered, "His behavior will escalate, which I would also say Kurosaki's has probably as well. You see, shortly after this, they can be used almost as if mindless soldiers; this tactic was also used about four hundred years ago when we had that war, recall?"

The Captain Commander's eyes widened, a tactic, indeed, familiar to him. It was used in a tyrant war against a small militia of Soul Reapers who had manifested their Zanpakuto, deemed insane because they could recall events prior to their deaths in the human world, all of which had been tragic and linked in some way. One Soul Reaper could duplicate others for a short period of time, using many of the Captain's copies to fight for them. Though, the worst of it was the parasitic Zanpakuto that infected everyone. Yes, if he thought of it, Kurosaki's symptoms were very familiar indeed. The first stage was to kill off many of the weaker nuisance Soul Reapers and stage two was to take control and fight with them.

It was corruption at its best.


	25. Contagion

**C O N T A G I O N**

I'll admit that some of this is, in fact, filler and not really important. It will lead to another segment, passing on some information on what Anri/Rina's inner world is like. Do they seem out of character? At the moment they should, because of the past events and Ichigo's past condition. Fear not, the storyline will continue after the next chapter, sort of.

* * *

><p>Unlike Hitsugaya's violent outbursts, Ichigo became frequently depressed, incoherent or sometimes even disoriented. There were some points where he came downstairs and sat with Yuzu in his lap and watched TV or completed his homework with Karin at the table. It also became more frequent that he went out for long walks and didn't come back for several hours. Kon became increasingly worried when Ichigo said he could never remember where he would go on these walks. Saturday night he startled Yuzu when he climbed into bed with her and slept with her, gently keeping her body close to his.<p>

One week before Christmas, Ichigo wandered off again, completely disorientated and not really knowing where he was going or what he had been doing previously. Usually, after about an hour or two he'd snap back into reality suddenly and would find his way home. This time, it was a bit different. His eyes watched the ground unblinking, following the gravel to the crossroads two miles away from his house. Stepping out in front of a car, he was struck.

In a blind moment, he heard someone run up, the echoes of their footsteps in the light snow and in the water that pooled up in the gutters and various places in the street.

"Ichigo, hey wake up!" On his stomach, he drearily lifted his head, chin resting on the concrete. It was Rina again, and he assumed by her attire she had been working, or at least near closing judging by the suns decent. The car driver stepped out, a man probably his father's age and started apologizing.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, are you alright, how badly hurt are you?" He drew each word out, scared to hear the outcome.

Ichigo managed to his knees, eyes half closed and exhausted.

"I'm fine, you weren't going very fast."

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"No sir, it's alright, my shop is just across the street, if you help me get him inside, I would be grateful." Without hesitation, the man slung Kurosaki's arm over his shoulder and walked him to the Ruu Shop.

With the man gone and Ichigo lying in Rina's bed, he felt even worse. The feeling was so strong, not of physical pain but of emotional. He felt like he was the last of his kind, species, and someone was holding up some sort of weapon and he knew he was about to die. He felt like there was nothing in the world to help, no miracles would save him and the hunter would maybe reconsider.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rina was rubbing his forearm with a cloth, as if trying to erase the road rash. It felt somewhat calming, but the despair kept clouding everything he thought of. So, naturally, Ichigo didn't respond.

"Ichigo, say something." She paused, "I should probably take you to Urahara's tomorrow, but its late now, so try to sleep, alright?"

_ Damn it, there's something really wrong with me, isn't there? _The still sane part of his mind kept thinking, _I feel like shit, what's wrong with me? I thought this was over, can't we be done with all of this? We have a week until Christmas, this sucks._

Rina let his arm go, covering it with the blanket. A sudden tired feeling washed over, maybe just from looking at his eyes, the pure exhaustion and sorrow in them. His hand coiled around hers, similar to when she held his hand throughout their shopping journey. The hold was loose, but he turned on his side and kept it close, keeping it in the crook of his neck and fingers just under the back of his jaw. Eyes closed, he waited for any movement.

"You're lucky I don't really mind doing this sort of thing with people." Rina lay down, covering them both. Ichigo cracked an eye open, then closed it when he saw her eyes closed and trying to go to sleep. Content, the still parasitic teen gladly fell asleep beside her.


	26. Dreams of Two

**D R E A M S **_OF _**T W O**

****This is a dream Ichigo is having, a sort of side section of this story. It hasn't played any specific roles yet in the story, but it might. For now this is almost a filler, but does have some important details. Also, his dreams are of the different "districts" of _Anri Fuko_ and _Narugen_'s** inner world. **

Also, the ending is depicting her subconscious thinking about her death. so in a way, he is also seeing what Toshiro and Anri both saw in Argovia.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo could honestly say he felt pure anxiety. It was the first time in a while he felt the uncomfortable feeling. Sitting at an old bus stop certainly wouldn't be a problem, but something was up about the place he was in. He wasn't sure where this place was, what he was doing there, but he only knew it was all a dream.<em>

_ Standing from the old bench, he began to walk down a foreign dirt road, meeting up with the edge of some tiny, bitter town. A great deal of the town was coated in a green moss, everything from trucks to roof tops were rusted, which was odd, considering that a majority of the small buildings had flat, rigid, steel rooftops. Two in particular, he passed, was that of a shop and a small home. Each had the same steel as a porch cover, and then above that was another addition to the building, almost seeming like a small, separate house on top of the one below it. _

_ A rusted, old truck sat on top of the house's roof, just a few inches from the second door of the upper level. One front wheel was missing, everything rusted over with the occasional splotches of gray-silver still left. It was hollow, with no windows and no seats inside, just an empty shell of a pickup truck. Beside that looked to be the entrance that some old buildings had to a cellar in the back, however, this one looked to be simply a storage area, coated in moss and boarded up. _

_The shop had several boxes in front of it, all of which seemed old, worn and with fungus sprouting from every other direction. At one point, he was sure the right side of the building front had many fliers and papers about the day, maybe about missing pets or people, but everything was completely worn away. The rainbow colored singles above the doorway, dangling down about a foot were also pale in color, dressed with several years of ware. _

_ The grass everywhere was overgrown and there were several untrimmed trees that had sprouted and shaded several of the abandoned homes. Ichigo kept walking, and upon delving deeper into the town, he realized it was becoming more modern. This time, this particular section was made of bricks and a smooth-stone street. The buildings were much more sophisticated, but he felt more, in a sense, _at home _in the previous district. Still, Ichigo wandered around a bit, peering through some of the windows, but not too closely in case someone popped out on him. If anything, he concluded, this cross road was certainly a plaza. _

_ As he ventured further, about ten minutes later, he began to walk up hill and too a new district. This place was a mix of the past two, with the modernization of brick but many singles and rust over several buildings. The district was separated by an upper and lower level. In fact, the lower level seemed to be more of a canyon-like area, the roof of each building being the street for the upper rows. Huge piles of stone were scattered among the upper level buildings, nearly all of them, he saw, were also hollow structures, some missing their tops. Not a single one had a glass window. _

_ The lower level was flooded, water still trickling out of a few buildings as if on a never ending cycle. The water would probably be to his knees, if he went down there, but chose against it. _

_At the far edge of this place his eyes met with a complete split in the world. From the ground up, through the sky, it was as if night and day were split on each end of the earth. The line was so definite between the next district and this one that he could stand both in the sunlight and moonlight at the same time. In the new district, Ichigo walked sluggishly through water, slowly but surely becoming consumed in it. He couldn't feel the water, other than the slicker feeling and odd sensation as if he were having a water bed wrapped around you. He could feel the water run passed him, but at the same time he had some sort of field protecting him. So when Ichigo descended to the ocean floor, it appeared, he could breathe. _

_ Thousands of vines of sea-leaves lined the ocean floor, going as far upward as he could see, something likes a tower. Every so often there was a space of light he walked under. He felt the leaves brush his skin lightly, soft to the touch and warm like a tropical ocean's waters. Each leave and vine drifted in the gentle movement of water._

_ Finally, at the end of it all, he came to a clearing with white sand. An old building was resting a few feet away, the roof gone, but two support beams remaining. It looked to be some sort of church, every wall gone, but the front, glass one. It had small squares of glass still in place, but some were cracked or missing. Many different sea plants wrapped around the outsides, but no single plant grew on the interior. There was still a couch left, a chair, a television and scraps of carpet, mostly only under the furniture where it was anchored down._

_ Lying down on the sofa, Ichigo looked skyward, watching a pod of blue wales swim silently above him. The water didn't move, at least, he didn't feel it. Three massive whales moved overhead, covering up the clear sun in the now much shallower waters. Closing his eyes, Kurosaki fell back to sleep. In peace, then in a sudden instant his dream state was interrupted by a feeling of falling. His eyes snapped open and Ichigo looked at the edge of a snowy canyon. He was lying on a sheet of ice, almost like the shoreline, with a massive ice pike protruding from the shear wall. For a moment he rested on his belly again on the ice before it cracked and he slipped silently into the water._

_Below, he saw pieces of what looked to be a ship. Several bodies littered the ocean floor. Two in particular, Ichigo winced, looking at them, were a pair of young children, probably no older than four or five. One girl had short brown hair, her skin now white-pale and blue lips and nose. At least, he thought, their eyes were closed. _


	27. Blues

**B L U E S**

Four days passed since Ichigo had left Rina. She walked him home, and, thankfully heard that he stopped going out on walks. Rukia had been there, she noticed, and almost ten minutes of leaving the Kurosaki's home, felt Ichigo's spiritual energy disappear. She assumed they left to the Soul Society.

There, Unohana and Kurotsuchi brought him into the Fourth Division chambers. Renji, Rukia, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika and several others crowded around the large room with both Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya in it. They both sat in the center, on two separate beds pushed together. Many spectators closed their eyes when Kurotsuchi came over and gave them both injections. For almost five minutes there was almost no change until both began exhibiting several factors of their illnesses. Ichigo had almost completely left into his own world and Toshiro blasted at anyone who came near. The stuffed toy still lay by his side.

"Well well, so we have the antidote, simple as that."

Unohana placed her hand in a large bowl and came out with a jelly like substance completely covering it. The substance was clear and flowing, like water. First, she gently pressed it to Ichigo's chest, the suspended liquid soaking into his internal organs. The teen coughed, but felt a sudden rush of relief and no more sorrow. Renji and Rukia immediately ran up, questioning him about his whereabouts, age, eye color, name, birthdate and several other trivial things.

Toshiro glared very coldly at Unohana's hand, but made no attempt at push it away. Like Kurosaki, he had a rush of relief and the pressure around him eased it's way off. Unohana smiled, facing the eager spectators.

"They're healed." With Christmas on its way, everyone cheered at the return of two very popular Soul Reapers.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo, you may return home to your family now."

"Thanks, Unohana, you really saved me there."

"Hmp! I came up with the antidotes and the science behind it. Where are my thanks?" Kurotsuchi waved his hands irritably.

"R-right, thanks."

"Come now, my squad, we have better things to do."

Ichigo stood carefully and picked up his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, which had been previously taken from him for treatment.

"I gotta go, Christmas is coming up." He laughed at the expression on both of his friend's faces. Rukia elbowed him and turned her head.

"Idiot, you were half dead a minute ago, rest for a while, then we'll take you home." Like Toshiro, Ichigo set his Zanpakuto down a second time while everyone began to file out of the room. The tables were separate now, across the room from one another. With the lights off, both were asked to simply take a nap or get some form of rest. Ichigo lay on his back, not particularly tired anymore. He turned his head to see Toshiro facing away from him on his side.

"Hey, Toshiro, how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Kurosaki." Ichigo frowned, noting the cold disposition in his voice. Like a child, Kurosaki flew his head to the opposite direction, deciding to look at the opposite wall rather than the ceiling. For several minutes they sat this way. Toshiro still held the plush leopard to himself, clawing down its fur as if stroking it. Finally, he spoke up.

"Ichigo,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Elle?" A pang of remembrance hit Ichigo, his memories bringing him back to the little girl laying on the ocean floor, cold and dead.

_ Is that her?_

"She wouldn't happen to be a little girl, four or five with short brown hair? I think I remember her wearing a purple dress." Toshiro swung around, now facing Ichigo with some hope or determination in his eyes.

"Where did you see her?"


	28. Decode

**D E C O D E**

Ichigo sure didn't feel comfortable in the gaze of Hitsugaya. His mind reeled for a minute, trying to come up with the explanation of knowing some little girl from his dream.

"I just saw her in some stupid dream was all?"

"Kurosaki, think, what was she doing, or where was she?"

"You really want to know?" Ichigo paused, sighing while he recalled the less-than-exciting memory. "When I saw her we were at the bottom of some ocean and she was dead." The Tenth Squad captain moved back a little, only giving a sigh of acknowledgement.

The rest of their stay, about four hours, was kept in a hollow silence, both unable to sleep. When Ichigo did finally return home, the first thing on the agenda was to make up some lame excuse as to why he left them so close to Christmas. Yuzu was the first at the door, prepared to greet him with a large smile and hug, something he was glad he received regularly.

"Sorry, I had to go meet up with some friends; they needed help with some Christmas stuff too." _Smooth._

But, as usual, his family, or his sisters, happily accepted his reason and left to carry out other random tasks that needed to be done. The large, blue boxes with all of their old lights were sitting out on the couch as well as several other, smaller ones with ornaments inside.

"Ichigo, we're leaving!" His father hollered, abruptly yanking on the back of his son's collar and dragging him out the door.

"What the hell, what are we doing?"

"Ichigo, haven't you noticed we still haven't gotten a Christmas tree yet? What else could we be doing so close to the holiday?" _Hopefully there were still some in stock. _As a group of four, Ichigo lagging a bit behind with his father and sisters quarreling up in front, the family headed to the nearest nursery. On the front of the large building was a large, white bell with gold outlines. "_Bell Nursery", _the sign read.

"Oh dad, can we get a big one this year?" Yuzu and even Karin both ran out immediately coming to the tree area. At the very least, the place smelt amazing.

"Eh, Uryuu, what are you doing here?" Ichigo balanced on one foot, swinging his upper body around one of the row's corners. There, his friend and father had been brushing off a decent size tree, checking both the stump and tip.

"What does it look like, Kurosaki?" Uryuu pushed his glasses up, "I'm getting a tree."

"Tch, why so late?"

"I should be asking you the same. Anyway, it's because my father decided last minute." The words were only spoken after the older Quincy walked off to the counter to purchase the vegetation, grabbing a flat-bed, two wheels, barrel-like cart.

"Now get out of here before my father see's you, he'd kill me if he knew we were still speaking!" The Quincy quickly pushed his friend off, returning back to his father and discussing other plans for the holidays. Shrugging it off, Ichigo returned to his family, who had managed to narrow it down to a single tree.

"We should get the big one!" Yuzu laughed, trying to wrap her arms around a plump pine. Karin smiled, only nodding her head in agreement.

"So did you guys pick one? I can go grab a cart to put it on."

"Oooh, Ichigo, do you like it?" He smiled, ruffing up his youngest sister's hair.

"It's amazing, Yuzu." The pine's needles were still a very deep shade of green; the flexible branches still flatten downward from the shipping process. He liked to imagine that the tree was all natural, something worth putting the lights on they only were able to for a few days, but in reality, the tree had probably been grown on a farm. Still, Ichigo didn't mind, seeing the excited faces and how his dad even danced around and hustled the kids to the checkout area. He didn't see Uryuu after the short exchange, but it wasn't on his mind for the moment.

So, wheeling the fat tree away, he _did _think of what everyone in the Soul Society was doing for Christmas, and if they, too, purchased trees and stayed with their friends, in all consideration that most didn't have real families. He was secretly glad Rukia would spend it with a family, though, even if it was Byakuya.


	29. Perfection

****_Oh, still no new reviews? Downer, but I'll still be posting. Just some extra, background things that I felt should be added. After all, stories aren't always about fighting, right? At least, this one isn't. Any questions, concerns, comments, positive or negative thoughts? Review please!_

* * *

><p><strong>P E R F E C T I O N<strong>

On Christmas day, Ichigo had both sisters, mostly Yuzu, hopping on his bed, squealing for him to wake up and come down stairs. Karin, from the sidelines, returned Ichigo's smile when he sat up; walking out to follow her sister to their father's room. He pulled on his sweats and walked toward the staircase, being passed up by the girls.

In the Soul Society, most Soul Reapers awoke with smiles just like most of the humans in the world of the living. The greetings were much more cheerful and everyone laughed and happily chattered with cups of hot chocolate in their hands, a courtesy of Ishida and Orihime that quickly spread in popularity among the land of the dead. Toshiro, in a much better mood, finally gathered the courage to leave his office without the plush, gladly not thinking of the little girl his enemy told him to guard over.

_ How am I supposed to know where she is now? That was so long ago, before I was even a captain. That man can't honestly expect that out of every soul to come to the Soul Society that I would find her. More than likely, she's grown up now, maybe not even in existence anymore. Not only that, but she would have no recollection of anything from living, so even if I asked around, there would probably be no "Elle"._

Still, he kept a high hope for the day, gladly accepting greetings and things like "I'm glad you're well." or "How're you feeling?"

Rukia managed to get her brother out of the house to enjoy a walk in the light snow. She was going to meet up with Renji at a later time, so the younger sibiling hoped to spend the holiday's morning with her only family. He remained silent almost the entire way, but Rukia paid no real mind to it. Still, a little hope swelled in her chest when he would ask things about her work or training, how she felt and especially about the fight against their latest enemies.

"Captain Hitsugaya carried out the final orders to kill them, it happened very suddenly, too."

"He removed them, then." Rather a statement than question.

"Yes, he and Matar stayed quite still for a majority of the battle, then sometimes they clashed swords, but Captain suddenly turned and killed Bengala for us, then Matar disappeared as well."

"It is a duty of Captains to protect their subordinates."

"Yes, but Matar said the strangest thing. He said something like, "Protect Elle for me." or something along those lines."

"Elle?"

"Yes, I believe that was the name." Rukia frowned, "At the same time, I only picked up parts of his sentence; it was as if a majority was in a different language."

"Very well, next time I see him, I may make note of this concern." Rukia only nodded as they finished the walk in silence.

When the pair reached the Kuchiki mansion, Renji pulled Rukia away almost immediately, complaining about Hisagi and Rangiku battling it out drunkenly in some odd manner about a horse. They ran off, ready to fix the problem before the resting Tenth captain picked up on it. Of course, moments later, Renji ran back to Byakuya, greeting him formally and excusing Rukia and himself.

Similar to their situation, both Sado and Ishida were walking to Orihime's home, having heard her celebrate a new "recipe" she concocted. Honestly, they feared for Tatsuki, who had decided to spend her Christmas with Orihime.


	30. Blank Side

**B L A N K S I D E I**

On rare occasions, Rina was able to let everything go, happy to sit on the same rooftop she remembered from the day she came to Karakura. Her Zanpakuto, a man in his late twenties, cat beside her as they spoke of random things while watching the sun rise, then set later on in the day. Able to use her given name, Anri, it gave a sense of relief as if things were as they had been a few generations before during her time in the Soul Society.

"I think the best time I spent in the Soul Society was being in Squad Six. Everyone seemed pretty mellow there, but at the same time you got a lot of work done." The man beside her cracked a smile.

"That was also when we became reacquainted after you spent so long in Squad Two. I can't believe that Squad doesn't use their Zanpakuto." Anri laughed.

"Well, they're meant for hand to hand combat and close range battle; I recall you aren't much of a close range combatant."

"I could be used as one; I'll have to teach you that someday."

"Someday, I hope we can return to the soul Society and train again. I miss being free and being in a squad, honestly."

"What you feel, I feel." He sighed, leaning back on his palms, "But is this honestly terrible? I can understand the longing, but we can still perform similar tasks here."

"Ah, that is, if we aren't caught."

"You should speak to that Kisuke fellow; I think he might know a thing or two about this kind of subject. If anything, he seems to have dealt with it before, if my observations aren't wrong."

They had done it before, kept a keen eye out for the various Soul Reapers that visited Karakura Town, and by far, there were many. Even sitting up on the old building's roof, her Zanpakuto saw at least one walk or run by. Most of the time, though, it was quite a distance away. The black haired man swerved his head to face Anri.

"I think you should cut your hair. I like the length that girl Kuchiki has. It would look good on you."

"You're constantly thinking of ways to change, aren't you? I suppose it wouldn't hurt; I've never had short hair before."

"And how is that Gigai feeling? I've never heard of a faux body before, that man is quite the genius."

"-More than he lets on, that's for sure." Anri huffed, leaning back more, "It's just an odd feeling for a while, but now it's a part of me. He said I could remove it anytime I wanted with the seal he gave me."

"It's a shame those smarts didn't come in a finer body." Anri burst out with a loud laugh, eyes now glued to her friend.

"Oh, this again. I swear; you will never find anyone worthwhile with those standards!"

"Hey, then I'll just fix them right up!" He too, laughed, "But I do like that Zanpakuto the boy wields, but he's a bit too old for me."

"What boy?"

"That kid with the crazy hair color? I thought his name was Kurosaki, but I somehow keep thinking that's not it."

"No, no, that's it. Do you know the Zanpakuto's name?"

"Zangetsu. His Bankai though, now that's quite the guy." He grinned and his thumb went up. "I approve." Anri howled, now flat on her back.

"Oh my god, you're kidding right? Oh, this is gold; I gotta tell Kurosaki about this!" The man froze, reaching a bit over to her.

"Are you crazy? Don't say anything, I'll definitely lose my chance if that idiot finds out!" Anri continued to laugh, practically bawling at this point.

"What's the Bankai version of Zangetsu like?"

"Young, small face, big eyes, pretty hot if you ask me." Anri spit up another fit of laughter, almost knocking over her screwdriver* drink. "It's a good thing that the kid uses his Bankai a lot, otherwise, I wouldn't be talking about his sword right now."

"Oh, I don't think I'll ever understand your love life, Narugen!" Anri continued to laugh, sitting up again and trying to control the giggles.

"I'm not the only one, yours is nonexistent!" Narugen lifted his own glass toward her, as if pointing a finger. "Kurosaki wouldn't be half bad, at least he isn't an idiot; he's easy to mess with, though!"

"Oh please, he's a teenager. You know, I shouldn't even associate myself with that age group, considering that difference."

"Then you'd be permanently alone, considering you surpass even the elderly."

"I have Gin though; I think he'll work just fine."

"What happens when he dies?"

Anri frowned, not really thinking of it. She had been in the town just long enough to see kids grow up and have their own, so why didn't she think of Gin's death sooner? It was the truth, he was an old man, and more eligible for death than anyone else she knew. Narugen took the silence as understanding, their conversation shifting to more serious things.

"Kurosaki was hit by a car, I remember."

"Yeah, I was there when it happened. He was just across the street from our shop." Narugen leaned onto his back, resting comfortably next to his Soul Reaper.

"Why hasn't anyone asked about it? Does he have no injury? I wonder about the man that hit him, as well, and as to why no authorities were called in."

"I told him that Ichigo would be fine, that he didn't need to call anyone." Narugen stayed silent. "Okay, I know it's still irrational to not call, so I'm not exactly sure. Also, Ichigo doesn't seem to really remember being hit, anyway."

"Someone might have intervened, maybe one of his Soul Reaper friends." Anri sighed, eyes closed as the sun's last rays hit their faces. The glow was nice, once the rest of the light vanished behind the clouds, mountains or horizon.

"You know, I can't really remember what I was looking for at Kisuke's either. I just got this urge that something was missing and it had been there; that I needed to find it."

"Ah, that doesn't really make sense either, does it?" He paused, "Then again, many things in this place don't make sense." Finally, Anri opened her eyes again, comfortable with the sun's setting and rays now gone. She turned her head over to Narugen and nodded. Returning the gesture, he dissipated.

"I do hope you came here with good reason." She said her gaze now behind her.

"Sorry to intrude, I thought you might be able to help me with something." The captain of Squad Ten walked out of the building's shadow, casually making his way over to where her Zanpakuto once sat.

**Screwdriver = vodka and orange juice**


	31. Blank Side II

**B L A N K S I D E II**

He dropped the plush leopard on Anri's chest and looked up toward the horizon.

"I was hoping you knew what this was." He refused to look at Anri, for some reason Toshiro felt like it would mean the end of something inside of him. While she moved her fingers over the plush, the woman smiled; the tiniest hint that she could muster recognizably.

"It belongs to you, silly." The refusal vanished and Toshiro snapped his look back to her, body now shifted to view her face more clearly. This time, the smile broadened.

"I remember on a ship, you gave this too me. You were the child that had Waardenburd Syndrome. That was the reason why you had that white hair and two different eye colors and the hearing problem. Your parents tried to get you to play, but you always stayed in the corner, and I remember when I ran up, you had this crazy suprised look on your face."

The words buzzed around Toshiro's mind. He couldn't believe that when she shook his hand, which was an actual event that had occurred. Did that also mean he died on that ship? It would explain why he was able to smash that window open and he felt an odd sensation just before pulling up to the surface. So, did he also experience his own death as well?

_ That tug must have been me getting caught on something. _He thought, _it means I died right then and there. No one helped me though? I can hardly blame them, where were my parents? Were they caught elsewhere, were they one of the first of many to drown? I can't even remember how old I was. Does that mean I knew this girl even before now? _

"I think your name was Taro, right? When you said it, it sounded like you had a hard time saying it though, as if something was pulling you back." Anri frowned, "Taro. What's your name now?"

_ Taro, Taro was my name? Is that what she remembered me saying? I couldn't even understand what she was saying on the ship to begin with, what makes her think it was Taro, such a common name? _Toshiro almost stumbled back, finally piecing something's together from the short conversation. Not only had he seen her death, but he had also unintentionally seen his own.

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro." he muttered.

"Anri Fuko, but you can't tell anyone." _It hadn't even crossed my mind, to tell anyone about this. No soul is supposed to remember their lives as humans, this isn't something I can just go and talk about. _

"Do you remember my human name?" she asked, now looking at her old plush toy.

"Elle, your name was Elle."

"Oh, I'll have to remember that. I guess that means I have another name, but so do you. Isn't it odd that we've met again, this time in death?"

_ Obviously. This is a one in a million, maybe even billion chance encounters. On top of that, she had a Zanpakuto. It was manifested, so there is also a good chance she might know Bankai, which would make her someone to be known. Still, I've never seen her around and it definitely seems like she has some years on me."_

"Who are you?"

"I was a captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Squad Ten, actually, but trust me, it took a lot of training, experience and years to get there. I have a pretty shitty amount of Spiritual Energy compared to the Soul Reapers of today, I've noticed, but back in my era, it was all about accuracy and tactical training."

"That would make you just before Ukitake's time then, which would also explain why I don't know you." The previous thoughts about his human name and death were still swarming his head and Toshiro didn't really think anything of her captaincy. Maybe in a day or so, he would really begin to understand everything this woman told him, Anri.

"But, in front of others, I'm Rina. I figured I'd switch it up a bit since coming here."

_ Oh, Rina. _Swallowing hard, Toshiro only nodded to the statement and turned to leave. He kept walking, not feeling or seeing the toy he gave her disappear. Though, as soon as it did, back to where it probably belonged, Toshiro felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders.

Moving back to the Senkaimon, Toshiro also ran by the thoughts of Matar and Bengala. Would they return, and did Matar realize that his daughter was still alive? Maybe he did, considering the words he said before also vanishing from the battle. What happened to Bengala's child? Had the little boy come back too, or was he just another average victim?

Anri, on the other hand, kept trying to picture the ship in her mind. It kept fading in and out of focus and the entire idea was growing fuzzy. It wasn't until after the small talk she really understood the fact she had just recalled something that no soul should; something that was only passed through rumors. Still, he clearly remembered Toshiro, or Taro. Her name also stayed solid. _Well, his eyes have changed quite a bit, they're green now, one color, and he isn't sick with anything. I'm glad his hair is still white though, I probably wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't. _


	32. Blue Ink

**B L U E **_I N K_

His papers were scattered all over his office. Toshiro hardly realized he kept tearing up the paperwork he usually filled out. Many piles steadily increased in size. The ink he usually had at the edge of the wooden platform spilled some time ago; the navy blue pooled over the white sheets, most torn down the center. Some sheets had been filled out, so when the ink did reach them, the colors only mixed to become a darker shade; something that reflected his mood.

_ No, I am not angry. _He kept repeating, _this just has to be the stress that comes with those stupid memories. _Out of a last bid of understanding, Toshiro came to completely regret the fact that he met with Elle, regretted ever leaving the Soul Society and regretted battling Matar and Bengala. He regretted the memories and kept trying to make them disappear. A few times he spewed serious thoughts about visiting Kurotsuchi.

It had been a full five minutes since Byakuya Kuchiki entered the Squad Ten Captain's Quarters. He stayed in silence by the door and watched Hitsugaya tear up several sheets of paper, ones he was meant to fill out and send off. It was disgusting, but Kuchiki couldn't help but feel drawn to the mixing inks at his feet, dancing as if both colors had their own minds. Finally, Toshiro stopped shredding his papers and looked up, meeting the eyes of the noble. Both remained in silence, Byakuya keeping a tight stare at Toshiro's lethargic eyes.

"It has come to my attention that something may have occurred in the World of the Living."

"Your sister said something, didn't she?" Byakuya did not argue with that fact.

"And I can see that it has greatly affected you're work and mind. I suggest you visit the Fourth Division Barracks or start resting immediately." Toshiro didn't think twice about what he was about to say, only the fact that he was compelled to say something, as if to shout it out.

"I remember dying." The statement was so lucid, so clear and blunt that it made Toshiro want to shout again. Byakuya, for the first time, seemed at a complete loss of words. Toshiro kept searching for an answer, as if Kuchiki were some kind of friend of his and that he could help somehow. The chances were slim to none.

"I met someone that died with me, and she remembers as well. She even told me my human name." The Noble Family was all borne into the Soul Society, thus giving Byakuya no idea of how revived memories could possibly feel. It didn't both him, but sometimes as a child he was curious as to if he ever had some sort of past life.

"Who was this person?"

"Her name was Elle, I remember the enemy, Matar, saying something about her. I remember her being about five or six when we died, and I watched everything happen. I didn't even realize I was also there until Elle recalled and told me." Byakuya couldn't find the strength to pull away from the office now. This information was meant to be completely secret, he could tell that much. Yet, what could he say? This was something he had no experience with, as any recollection is practically myth.

His mouth hung dry, still having trouble finding his voice. Kuchiki opened his mouth just slightly before trying to spew some kind of advice out.

"I suggest going to the Head Captain, he may want to know of this, as well as the girl. Where is she?"

"No, he can't know." The blue ink shuddered, as if coming out of the papers it soaked. Ice began to form, growing upward from the ink. Hitsugaya began to show signs of the parasite again, either that or he was genuinely angry. He kept repeating the same phrase, somehow needing to see Elle again. The former regret regrew as a boiling rage, the ice spiking outward and up. It resembled something like the ice that coated the gorge's walls in Argovia.

"Then don't tell him." The phrase practically echoed, bouncing off of the now high ice formations that split the room. His anger cooled, feeling Kuchiki leave and say nothing more. To Toshiro, it was a phrase that meant Byakuya would not saying anything of what had occurred or what he had heard. It was a comforting feeling, allowing Toshiro to settle back down into his chair and stop shredding his work. Another pair of feet met the door, however.

"Captain, what's going on?" He winced, being caught by his lieutenant.


	33. Solace

**S O L A C E**

Ichigo lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, wondering if something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was definitely up, and it worried him. The night gave him little sleep. The moon gave him little comfort. The stars gave him no reassurance. Rukia had not returned from the Soul Society, even though Christmas had passed a week ago. The break was over and he returned to his usual school routine. He hadn't heard anything from that girl Rina for a while either. It was the weekend, at least, tomorrow would be the start of it. He sighed, rolling over onto his stomach and hiding in the white pillow.

_ Maybe I'll go for a visit tomorrow and take Yuzu and Karin. The food seemed pretty good._

And he did just that. Whilst his father cheering, the family exited the house and Ichigo led the way into town where some Christmas decorations still rested in their specified places. The Ruu Shop seemed like a peaceful place, and Karin said she approved of it when they sat down at one of the cafe tables against the east wall. From the last time he had visited, it expanded in the front, leading to a second area with several tables for eating and the section where he and his friends sat had shrunk a great deal.

"Welcome to the shop today, I hope you enjoy your time." A waitress walked up, a girl Ichigo had never seen before. _Jeez, this place is like a real restaurant now. _He noted the book shelves had been completely separated away from everything, as well as all of the antiques. He saw a door in the back, which probably lead to the old area. The place had probably doubled in size since his last arrival here.

He looked through their small menu, once in a while pointing something out to Yuzu, who sat just beside him. His eyes wandered time to time, looking for the girl he originally came to see. A river of relief hit him, finally seeing Anri trot out with food trays in both hands. She smiled at the brother and sister then left to another door, probably to the kitchen.

_ I bet they upgraded that too._

"Ichigo, what're you getting?" Karin leaned over, peering at his menu.

"Uh, I'll probably just get their ramen or something." He moved his hand to the back of his head and nervously smiled, caught red handed at staring. His father had a glint in his eye, smirking.

"Staring at the beautiful waitress, eh, Ichigo?"

"W-What? I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Isshin looked up, tears streaming as if seeing heaven's light.

"Oh, Masaki, our son will finally bring a girl home!" Now, at the residence, Ichigo would not hesitate to attack his father and put a foot between the old man's eyes. However, in public, he could only look on with a hard blush.

"Don't be stupid, and stop saying that, people will stare!" With a poor streak of luck, Rina walked up and put a hand on the fuming teen's shoulder. She smiled down at his bewildered expression and waved her notepad at the rest of his family.

"Welcome to the Ruu Shop, have we decided on anything today?" Isshin burst across the table with his hand out and nose bleeding.

"My name is Kurosaki Isshin, the father of this delinquent; it would be a pleasure to know your name!" Ichigo slapped his palm against his father's face and slowly managed him back into a seated position, hand no longer out. The bleeding got worse, probably from the strike. Again, Ichigo's face flared as he crossed his arms and turned away.

"My name is Rina Fuko, your waitress for this morning." She smiled brightly. She chuckled at Ichigo, who sat below her.

"Ah~ May I have some Natto* please!" Yuzu turned her head upward and smiled at Rina as she wrote it down.

"I'll just have rice dumplings, is all." Karin snapped her menu closed and accepted Yuzu's.

"And Katsudon* for me!"

Rina looked down at Ichigo, who was already staring up. When she looked down, his face flared.

"Uh, well I think I'll just have, well, -"

"Quickly, Ichigo, or I'll take you up on the offer of ramen." She smiled at him, obviously overhearing the latter of the family conversation. He stared blankly for a moment.

"Nikujaga* is alright." He whispered, eyes following Rina's smile then her – walking off to the kitchen with the formally collected menus. Isshin sneered at his son again.

"I think she's a bit too old for you." Karin chimed, head in hand and leaning toward him.

"What? No, I mean, she's the same age as me!"

Even Isshin lost his smirk and held a perplexed look. "She has to be at least two years older, Ichigo!"

"Well, I, I don't know, it's not like I know her well anyway."

"Ichigo, you should talk to her, I bet she'll really like you." Ah, innocent Yuzu probably had no idea what the other two actually meant. Though, Ichigo didn't really want to disappoint her.

"I'll talk to her if I see her around, how does that sound?" He waved his hands a bit, still nervously smiling at his young sibling.

This would be a long breakfast.

** Katsudon* = Donburi ("Big Bowl") topped with deep-fried breaded cutlet of pork**

** Natto* = fermented soybeans, stringy like melted cheese, infamous for its strong smell and slippery texture. Often eaten for breakfast.**

** Nikujaga* = beef and potato stew flavored w/ sweet soy**


	34. ET

_Ah, and the fun ensues. Side chapter, trying to add in that "romance" I promised in the description line. Read, review, thank you!_

* * *

><p><strong>E . T .<strong>

_ The next morning..._

"What do you think you're doing Ichigo?" His father slid into the kitchen, seeing Ichigo finish up an entire glass of orange juice.

"What, it was in the fridge and I wanted something to drink?" Isshin sprung up and grabbed the glass, swinging open the fridge door; his son was promptly slammed in the face by the door.

"Idiot, that was a drink from Christmas I made!"

"So it's overdue, it didn't taste bad, anyway." His son stood up, walking away holding his bloodied nose.

"It was a screwdriver, stupid boy!" He shouted, throwing the glass square at Ichigo's face.

"What the hell, I don't even know what that is!"

"It's a strong alcoholic drink, son, how dare you drink underage!" Isshin pointed his finger, watching Ichigo's face lift in shock.

"Uh, well, I didn't mean to-"

"Enough! To your room before you can't walk up the stairs!" Ichigo mumbled an apology, still taken aback he had actually ingested alcohol, he hardly tasted it.

_Then again, this is probably the first time we've had vodka in the house. _He thought, remembering some of his friends discussing alcohol before the Fourth of July party that year. They were busted and earned a beating from his teacher.

Lying in bed, he covered his mouth still, practically waiting for the alcohol effects. Maybe it was his mind, but the room did seem a bit brighter than usual. And, of the worst times, across the room, his Soul Badge began to screech at him, blinking and angrily pointing out a Hollow's presence.

"Kon, where the hell are you?" The lion yawned, walking out from under the bed, only to be scooped up and placed in Ichigo's body. Immediately, Ichigo felt better, recalling the fact that souls aren't bothered by the Human Body's restraints. "Stay in bed and don't leave the room!" He hollered, jumping from the window.

Upon defeating the weak Hollow, Ichigo collapsed to one knee, breathing hard and his face tinted red.

_ Shit, maybe alcohol isn't considered a restraint._

"Kurosaki, what's wrong with you?" He lifted his head, quickly regretting doing so, as the sun's rays hit his eyes hard and giving him a headache.

From a mile away, Rina could tell Ichigo was drunk. It wasn't hard to see the way he swung his sword and defeated the Hollow sloppily. On top of that, his blush wasn't something common, and that was just another indicator of how much he drank. _Doesn't seem like a drinker. _She walked over, grabbing his forearm and lifting him up, grabbing his sword in her other hand. She was suddenly glad she decided to try training again, feeling pretty good and the fact she had found Ichigo before another Hollow. Oh, how bad that would have turned out. Like a rush, he felt all of the affects, groaning while Rina tried to walk him back home.

Honestly, the whole thing happened so fast. He started to walk on his own, arm still snug against her shoulders and face pressed roughly into the bend of Rina's neck. It was quite surprising, really, how a single, harsh drink changed his demeanor. His other hand, free of Zangetsu, happily swung over; he stuffed a few fingers in her jean's front pockets. The teen walked behind Rina while she honestly tried to ignore him.

"Morning." He muttered, skimming his teeth along, up to the back of her ear.

"Whoa, okay, someone's really had too much alcohol. Chill, Ichigo, we're out in public, remember."

"They can't see me." His mouth opened, pressing his teeth down on her skin.

_ Well, two can play at this game._

Rina swerved around, grabbing Ichigo's Shihakusho and pulling him a bit closer. His mouth hit her temple, sliding down toward her cheek. She continued to walk them backwards, closer and closer to his house. His hand hit her hip just as they bumped the front door. Her hand gripping the base of his neck, the other clutching his hand over her hip. His other arm reached out to grip the wood frame, balancing between that and Rina. His head leaned down, most of their faces covered by his tricep from the right side.

When he did kiss her, Rina's hand moved upward to the bottom of his hairline, snaring the few smaller hairs between her fingers. He pressed harder, eyes shut and only _feeling. _It only lasted for a few seconds, something where he'd probably lift his head to change his head's angle and keep pressing hard kisses. The arm on his door frame collapsed to where his elbow rested against it as well, moving both of them closer to the door. He pulled back then in again, the bounce back knocking her head against the wall and keeping it in place. He groaned, digging his feet harder into the concrete in some attempt to get closer, to move harder. From her hip, his hand moved up and massaged the left side of her cheek, grinding his lips into Rina's harder.

The second time he moved up, Rina pulled at his hands and brought them both up into his room, keeping her nose at his neck's arc, breathing deeply. Kon, who had previously been sitting on the bed, was knocked completely off, but didn't miss a thing. The pair was breathing hard, and with the lack of facial contact, Kurosaki took the time to finally shut his eyes and fall asleep. Rina only thanked her soul that first time drinkers usually passed out in a blink of an eye, sleeping rather ungracefully. He didn't move until she got up, having her body pinning his, but it took a while of her just resting there, breathing raggedly against him. Peering over with one eye at Kon, utterly shocked, Rina disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Did you enjoy?<em>


	35. Heart

_Please review, comment, critic, like, favorite, dislike -{Hey let me know why!}-_

* * *

><p><strong>H E A R T<strong>

Good friends were always hard to come by, a rule distinct for every individual. Ichigo found it increasingly hard, especially because of his business being a Soul Reaper. It also didn't help he was labeled a delinquent by many in his school that didn't know him, but Ichigo was glad with the friends that he had. Sometimes, though, he wanted to punch the snot out of certain friends. This friend happened to be in a plush lion at the moment.

"What the hell did you say?"

"I swear it's the truth, I really saw it!"

"I don't know any other girl with short brown hair, stupid!" Ichigo shouted, "Don't bring me into your stupid fantasies!" His foot rubbed Kon's face into the floor.

"But it wasn't a lie! I saw the whole thing!" He cried, muffled, "She was on top of you and you were both breathing really hard!" He blushed wildly, hearing Kon say that again.

"Shut up, someone might hear you!"

"She stayed there after you fell asleep too! She was there for a few minutes and then she looked at me and disappeared!" He howled, throwing his fluffy fists at the foot.

Ichigo couldn't really remember what happened, other than his father yelling at him for drinking something alcoholic. Blushing furiously, he pushed Kon across the room and proceeded to grab his school bag.

"I don't have time for this, I'm going to school. If you tell anyone about that, I'll kill you! And don't bring it up again!"

Surely enough, Kon ran squealing to Ichigo when the teen entered his room after school.

"I saw her Ichigo!" He shouted, "She walked right passed your house and she was holding a Zanpakuto but she was just wearing normal clothes!"

"She was holding a Zanpakuto?" Ichigo picked Kon up by the arm and tossed him to the bed, sitting on his chair beside it.

"Yeah, but she didn't look up or anything. She looked really weird too!"

"How?"

"She kept looking around like something was wrong and almost walked into the light post. I think she was really confused."

"When was this?"

"Maybe twenty minutes ago?" Kon muttered, watching Ichigo smack his chest with his badge. The teen hopped to his window ledge and looked back.

"I'll see if I can find her, stay here and watch my body." Ichigo sprung away, trying to think of the fast description Kon spit out as he walked away. Apparently, whoever Kon saw yesterday was currently wearing a long sleeve black button up, something like his school uniform's white button up, and a pair of white jean shorts. He grumbled to himself, thinking of ways to yell at the girl for wearing something so light in this cold weather.

There were several Hollows stomping about, all of which Ichigo cut down, but as he moved closer to the group, he saw them fighting each other, fists and claws digging into one another and arguing, howling. In the mess, for a split moment, Ichigo saw a body fall from the hands and fall to the ground. It was then he also saw the Zanpakuto lying on the light snow covered path.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Before they could all turn, each was sliced in half by the large blue cut, Zangetsu's ability. Ichigo ran forward, kneeling at the body. Sure enough, the girl matched his description, though pale with blue fingernails and lips. She wasn't shivering, a sign of hypothermia. Hoisting her up, Ichigo ran back toward home, first getting into his body, then proceeding to call for his father's help.

It was hypothermia. While Ichigo sat in the chair near her bed, his father also explained how her heart had been beating very roughly, fast and had subsequently slowed down quite a bit. Her hypothermia also seemed to be a symptom of fatigue, which lead to collapse in the snow; causing hypothermia. The fatigue, he said, may have ended up causing her to hallucinate, depending on how long she had been out.

Ichigo fiddled his fingers, recollecting a few days prior when he thought something bad was going to happen.

It felt like some sort of premonition.

* * *

><p><em>I hope some of these chapter endings give some kind of cliff hanger. I tried, I really did, for the most part.<em>


	36. Haunting

_Any new reviews? How is it so far? Anything that can be added or changed? I tried to add a bit of comedy._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>H A U N T I N G<strong>

Upon recovering from hypothermia, shivering again, Rina kept gasping, sometimes tightening her chest with each outtake of breath. Ichigo had since then fallen asleep, still not really putting two-and-two together as to who she was. Rina kept her eyes closed, desperately trying to even her body's temperature out. _As if thinking about it will help. _Aside from that, she couldn't keep her mind off of what she had been dreaming about. It was so lucid; it was as if she could reach out and grab it, yank it forward and get a closer view.

For one, her mind never left Taro, or Toshiro. The conversation they had finally hit her, and it came out of nowhere. A ton of bricks came down that she had to desperately hold up, the weight of knowing began to stress her mind, even if the knowledge was just a segment of her previous life. It felt like some sort of massive burden, as if she were some sort of executioner with blood stained hands of hundreds of people. After feeling the first wave of mental pain, Rina only hoped the case wasn't the same for Toshiro.

The first thing whilst opening her eyes was the fact she felt was just how dry they were. With a few moments of rubbing and eyes growing watery, the uncomfortable feeling vanished, replaced with simple exhaustion.

Ichigo stirred, having been sleeping in an awkward position. He yawned, stretched and rolled his shoulders, eyes finally settling back on the bed.

"You're awake." he muttered, more of a statement than question. He scooted forward, now with both elbows leaned on the soft fabric.

"I feel like shit, to be honest." He laughed. It took a moment for him to actually realize-

"Rina, wait, you, that was you?" He moved back a bit.

"Figured it would take that long for you to figure it out." she laughed, preceded by coughing, "I cut my hair, is all. My Zanpakuto said it might be a good idea. Like it?"

Something similar to Rukia's in length, but it had splints of hair coming out a bit form the otherwise smooth top. Like Rukia's, it cupped her face and down to her jawline. Some longer strands flared off, shorter than how the Kuchiki had the flare at the bottom of her neck; Rina did not. Some of it splayed out, though it was mostly from tossing in bed, a section of it made a diamond down the center of her forehead, some other strands dashing off to the sides of that. If he had longer hair that was smooth and straight, it might have turned out something like hers, in all reaching down to the jawline with some curving in toward her chin further down.

"You had it a lot longer the last time I saw you."

"Correction, actually, it was like this the last two times we met. Once at the shop, the other while you were practically wasted." He blushed furiously, moving back further from his leaning position.

"You mean Kon wasn't kidding?"

"Relax, it's not like we had sex. Did he forget to mention we both had clothes on? The whole breathing thing was because you couldn't stand straight and I had a hell of a time trying to take you back home so Hollows wouldn't pick you off." She paused, throwing in an afterthought, "Is Zangetsu fat or something, because that thing weighed a ton as well."

"Zangetsu is not fat!"

"But apparently his Bankai form is hot." Ichigo spluttered, moving back toward her.

"What the hell does that mean? What do you even know about him?"

"Zanpakuto can see each other's true forms. Mine said Zangetsu's Bankai form is pretty hot, but too young for him, and his Shikai is too old."

"Hey, are you trying to say something?"

"No, but then again I've never seen you fight, so for all I know you could suck shit at it."

"I could kick your ass." Rina laughed, lolling her head toward him and closing her eyes.

"Damn, I can't really remember what happened." She whispered, sighing out a long breath. Ichigo calmed down, frowning and putting his chin in hand again, balanced on his elbow.

"The Hollow were throwing you around a bit, I saw. You hit the ground pretty hard too."

"I guess it's a good thing I don't remember that." Rina shifted, resting on her side and facing Ichigo. He idly watched her for a while, not really moving his body or eyes. He had to admit, the Zanpakuto was right, shorter hair did look pretty good on her. His fingers glided over it a bit, not really thinking of anything. Tired, he turned to rest his head, or chin, on the bed, slightly tilted away from Rina. They both fell asleep, relatively tired from the day's events.

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy?<em>


	37. Waardenburg

_When I make my next review chapter, I will include this. I apologize if I miss anything, as I've actually written these chapters some time ago, and have yet to reread them and recall things I've put down. Anyway, hope you like it. Reviews if you get around to it~_

* * *

><p><strong>W A A R D E N B U R G<strong>

Having recovered from his short spout and coming up with some stupid excuse for his lieutenant, Toshiro was now in the library looking up rare diseases and disorders. He surfed for anything relating to Waardenburg Syndrome, something that he remembered Elle telling him about. Apparently, as he finally found it, the disease caused whitening of the hair as a symptom. At least, graying before the age of thirty. It also came with eye problems, also deafness and hearing loss. That was one thing she described to him. He remembered her saying he had two different eye colors, which also made him a bit curious as to what two colors.

Byakuya refrained from saying anything, but Hitsugaya wondered if he would mention it in their next captain meeting, knowing exactly how Byakuya would give anything to keep within the rules and his honor or pride. Still, at this point, the younger captain could only pray he wouldn't. What would the Head Captain do? Would he have her caught, executed? Maybe he wouldn't do anything, given the fact that he would only know her human name, thus unable to distinguish between his former subordinate to a simple rebel.

Maybe he would recognize the name somewhere, or force Hitsugaya to give out her "real" name instead. He couldn't defy the Commander, no matter how many promises he'd make or how much he didn't want to say. Still, there was no current reason for a meeting, and he hoped it would stay that way.

_ Great, so I was a diseased child. I probably had no friends either. Maybe I'm short because I died at such a young age. _He grumbled out loud, _then why the hell is she tall? _

His thoughts came to a halt when a small, black butterfly flew up to his shoulder. It was a message from the Head Captain, a private one, asking for his appearance.

The entire walk toward the First Division was not only slow, but very sidetracked. For the first time in his life, Toshiro was sweating in nervousness, trying to make small talk with anyone that walked by. This was the one time he didn't end up running into his lieutenant, and that fact really ticked him off. _Seriously? _Trudging up to the final doorway, he sighed, knocked twice, and entered. Sure enough, the room was empty and the Head Captain was waiting for him, this time on level ground.

"Yes sir?" He said, more or less wanting to say, _"Just don't say anything so I can leave."_

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro, please take a seat." There was, indeed, a wooden stool in the center of the room, a few feet in front of the Head Captain. Unwillingly, Toshiro moved to sit on it, eyes glued to the ground.

"Do not worry, I can tell this is a very hard time for you." His voice was calm and inside level. It was something Toshiro almost never heard.

"All I would like is to know her name she has now, one that I may be familiar with." His eyes opened just a bit, looking at his young captain.

From one past experience, the Head Captain knew that one who recalls memories has a very unstable thought process and could very well be physiologically unfit for work. That was evident in the short speech Kuchiki came with, about the ink and paper. The previous one to remember their memories had gone insane a few weeks later, having only a short period of sanity before that. It all happened in a fast collapse of a matter of minutes, maybe an hour. So from that, the elder man tried to be as cautious as possible.

"I," Toshiro rubbed his palms, still not looking up, "She told me not to tell. She was afraid that something bad might happen."

"No matter who it is, you must tell me." His voice became strong, somewhat of a booming echo. Hitsugaya winced, breathing out the name very lightly.

"Come again?"

"R-Rina Fuko." In a last burst of hope, he lied using her secondary human name. The Commander bashed his cane to the floor, shaking the seat slightly.

"Again."

"Rina Fuko."

"No, Hitsugaya, try again." _Damn, he could tell._

For a minute, he struggled to breathe under the Head Commander's gaze. It was as if fire was surrounding Toshiro, as if he was being burnt alive.

"A-Anri sir. Anri Fuko."

And his eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy? I hope this is a decent cliff hanger. Maybe not, because we all sort of know anyway. Actually, I'm not sure if you do. Been a while. Did you read the top?<em>


	38. Hot

_And I little adventure ensues. I'm glad the story line is picking up again, seriously, this time. And a little more time spent with the pair. Anyway, feel free to point errors out, complain, describe your likeness for it or your distaste for it. In the reviews, please!_

* * *

><p><strong>H O T<strong>

One minute before Ichigo's alarm went off for school, he woke up with Rina on top of him, slamming her hand down on his clock. His window, previously open, was now shut and curtained, closing them in with darkness. Ichigo shrank back into his bed, again, blushing furiously.

"Alright Kurosaki, one of your damn friends ratted me out, so I need your help."

"What the hell does that mean?" He hissed voice in a whisper. Anri hung her head down to his, noses inches apart.

"It's exactly what it sounds like, stupid. Your Soul Reaper friend ratted me out."

"You know about that?" They argued in hushed voices, the blush eventually disappearing with words.

"Yes stupid, piece it together, but right now your damn friends are coming down to take me to the Soul Society."

"What, why?"

"Because I was a captain, idiot, get with the program Ichigo. I need an idea, and it better be fast." Both of them felt a flare of energy, then two loud knocks on the door. Renji didn't need to stay quiet, as he and the others were in soul form.

"Ichigo, open up, we need to talk to you about something!" Rina cursed, glaring at the door. Ichigo had his head to the side, looking in the general direction.

"You fucking owe this to me, Kurosaki."

"What're you talking about?" He turned back to face her.

"Least now they won't think you're a virgin." His face flared again, as well as another two knocks hit the door.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Anri." She whispered, leaning her mouth down to his neck. Ichigo turned his head immediately away, fingers gouging into the quilt. The warm breath batted against his skin causing a wave of goose bumps to hit him.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this without laughing." She whispered.

Before he could ask, Ichigo felt her teeth just barely skim his nape before listening to a horrifying sound echo through his room. _She moaned. _Anri let the sound out loud and clear, having it go through the intruders' ear drums. After he stopped breathing, Ichigo grew relatively light headed when she moaned again, this time with his name coiled in. The teen felt even her smallest movements, from her large grin and several breaths mimicking laughter, to the harsh breaths she took as some kind of deterrent so his friends wouldn't enter.

Surely enough, the knocking had stopped.

_ Damn, I'm breathing hard! _Ichigo kept swearing, practically chanting the swear word repeatedly in his mind.

"Idiot," Anri growled, "fucking make a sound so it's believable." Nothing came out when he opened his mouth, other than the harsh breath he inhaled and exhaled. Practically twitching, Anri's left arm removed itself from Ichigo's left, squeezed it up tight like a V and swung her elbow into his stomach. Just as Renji had started another sentence, Ichigo unintentionally groaned, _loudly. _

"F-Fuck!" He breathed, enough to travel a good distance.

_ Please leave, please leave. _Anri wished, growing scared of the group outside. To her relief, they started talking among one another.

_ "Shit I think Ichigo's getting laid."_

_ "Oh man, what the hell took so long?"_

_ "We'll come back later, not to disturb him." _

They all snickered, their footsteps indicating each individual beginning to leave.

Ichigo had his cheeks puffed out, face red and trying to keep his angry shout in. She leaned back into his nape and nipped at it once.

"Ohhh, boy if you say anything or puke, I'll end your life here." The pair of steps faded, and she let out a strangled breath, moving her hands to cup both sides of his face and leaning her forehead to his. Tears already prickled at the sides of her eyes, she sighed against his skin.

After a short pause, he realized how scared she honestly was, even after the stunt she pulled. One tear finally broke loose, trickling down in a curve beside her cheek.

She moved down and gave him a short, harsh kiss, head tilted to the side and elbows grinding into the sheets. When she pulled back, the other eye had tears coming down, both half lidded. Her eyes moved back and forth, as if searching his.

"I think I owe you my life now." Ichigo remained silent, mouth agape.

"Naruki City." He said. She bent forward and kissed him again, short and to the point.

"I owe you everything." She said, no longer in a whisper.

And vanished.

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy? I hope you read the first section of author's notes!<em>


	39. Soldier

_This has a bit of past and background toward the war that was going on previously in the districts. Kind of sad, really. _

* * *

><p><strong>S O L D I E R<strong>

_ I personally thought that being a soldier would be something everyone would stride for. It turned out that a majority of the students did not exactly want to serve in high ranks or want to fight. It might have been because at that point in the development of the Soul Society, many of our fighters were being thrown out into the small war against one of the districts. Their number was never really clear, but it was a basic command to wipe out any civilian with a weapon. I think it was at that point students were growing nervous, and how many in my class had been sought out because of their spirit energy. _

_ That point in the Soul Society's life was when many soldiers would return with missing limbs. Apparently, one of the civilians was actually trained by some foreign enemy and the particular ability was a clean cut with dense and precise hits. It was also at that time I decided I would become a captain and fight like that. The only problem was that I didn't have the greatest amount of spiritual energy, as many of the children of my time. We grew up pretty fast though, and learned to control it. Our generation was also privileged to be taught by several captains in the academy. They usually tried to balance it with Kido, but with training for the war, Kido became a low priority. _

_ I chose to study Kido outside of school as much as I could, even though the training should have been used with my Zanpakuto. It's amazing how easily a blade and spells could be combined, which is what I learned with the Way of Destruction 11: Bound Lightning. I ended up using that so much I lost track of the fact that it was still early in my years and I had not grasped my Zanpakuto's name. Sometimes I wonder if that was the reason my Zanpakuto became a lightning base. I also sort of picked up on that theory when I learned Narugen didn't exactly like storms, particularly with lightning in them. He said he didn't mind the thunder and wished his range was wide and powerful, rather than focused and precise. _

_ Kido also attributed to one of Narugen's abilities, Raikoho. I didn't actually figure it out until my career really went off and I was stationed in the 9th Division, but apparently the same move was a Level 63 Way of Destruction. Narugen said he would never forgive me if I learned that particular Kido, so I never did. _

_ Another huge asset of the war pertained to speed. The 2nd Division became very overworked, and that was when I was moved into 5th seat. Because of the dangerously high number of fighters fatally or mortally wounded, decidingly that later on both words meant the same, even though my higher ups said otherwise, speed courses were a big hit among the younger ones. This was especially so because no one wanted to really get hurt, something that came with war. So we learned speed, precision, and when I finally moved to Squad 6, I managed to get in touch with Narugen again. _

_ He wasn't particularly upset we never were able to fight or train together, as a large sector of Squad 2 was solely hand-to-hand and Kido. Still, we ended up making a good team and I was promoted eventually to Squad Ten, where I became captain and gave out many classes. It turned out that I never actually ended up going into war, and a month into my captaincy, the war finally was ended. Whatever district that went against us no longer held any value or existence. I sort of figured everyone was dead, but didn't try to linger on the fact most were probably civilians, casualties in the cruel world. _

_ After that war many things changed. Everyone became a bit more light hearted, sometimes more sentimental. So many objects and other sorts of memories were kept from prewar, especially between my age group, since only about half of our generation had gone extinct. Extinct, which was the word we used. Like some sort of secret communication between friends, that word meant something, but I never really figured out what exactly. I don't think anyone did. _

_Even a few small things changed. The words, "until the day I die," or "I would die for you," stopped being heard. Even the most head-over-heel couples never said anything of the sort. The captain's uniforms also changed. I guess that district always had problems with thugs and such, but it was a very pretty place that had many flowers. So the flowers that represented each division were removed from the Haori and were replaced with simple numbers cased by a rhombus. _

So while I ran down the streets of Karakura, something inside of me kept wailing to just stop, to just stop and give in. I wanted so badly to return to that place, but I was afraid, afraid of something I still don't know about today. The Gigai had been discarded several miles prior, and I could tell that that there were already some soldiers on my back. Soul Reapers, they would so anything to protect and serve, that's what we were told, what was ingrained in our heads. Zanpakuto in hand, my old uniform covering my skin, I took a deep breath, and stopped. A few of them I recognized.

Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, a Kuchiki decent, and another with a 69 imprinted on his cheek, all came forward. I just stared at the one for a moment, the one with raven hair, the captain of Kuchiki decent. He kept his eyes trained downward, as most nobles did. The male with a 69 walked forward, sheathing his sword.

"I suppose this means you give up?" I stood tall, exhaling deeply, quietly.

"I guess so."

I wanted to know something; I wanted to know what it was all like in the Soul Society before I actually entered. But I knew they wouldn't explain, they would say nothing while we walked through the Senkaimon. Odd, it was also redefined; this one actually had a door that opened with Hell Butterflies actually waiting for each of us. Sure enough, one came out and settled on my shoulder. With Kuchiki ahead and his lieutenant beside me, the other two kept in a similar fashion, Ikkaku behind and 69 on my right. We walked through, and I assumed we'd be walking right into the large conference room where the Head Captain would be waiting.

No doubt Taro would be there.

* * *

><p><em>Review please!<em>


	40. Immortal

_And the sentencing ensues! I'm glad that he tries to round his way around Central 46._

* * *

><p><strong>I M M O R T A L<strong>

Taro was there. His head was downcast among the other captains that lined the inner chamber. 69 walked back and behind a large captain, something like a crossbreed of a dog and fox. Maybe it was a dingo-fox hybrid. From the build, _it _was probably a _he. _Captain Kuchiki took his place, Renji following behind, and Ikkaku walked over to an equally robust male with large spiked hair with bells at each point. He was a part of Squad 11.

"State your name." The Captain Commander stood on a large overlook, peering downward at the group of his underlings.

"Anri Fuko."

"Your previous squad and rank."

"Former Captain of Squad Ten." This seemed to raise a few heads. Anri noticed a few eyes, mostly from lieutenants. Commander coughed once, bringing his cane down with an echoing thump leading after.

"Explain yourself, Ms. Fuko." Anri stared up, her body relaxed and fingers only barely curled around Narugen's hilt.

"I fought, I lost, I left."

"Specifics."

"I fought Matar, tried to keep my subordinates alive, and failed. Out in the woods west of District 34, he used his Zanpakuto's ability to send one of my attacks into a different space, then cut another hole behind me and I was struck down. You know, I have a scar to prove my back broke." Anri spread on of her feet out just a bit more, getting more into her tale.

"Oh, and did I mention that his fields could also channel living things, inanimate things? He struck me with Raikoho and I flew forward and into another portal that lead to Karakura Town. I spent probably a day less than a week up on some godforsaken rooftop while humans were working all day on building. One man though, I thought he could see me, because he came back after everyone left and took a long look at where I was lying. He left some food, and then walked away. My back didn't help, either, because I couldn't move. I ended up meeting a man, Gin-"

"Gin Ichimaru?" The blonde lieutenant interrupted the rant, a short burst of frantic behavior flushed through his eyes.

"No, his name is Gin Men, and I actually work for him presently. He always says the stupidest shit that goes with his last name, too you know."

"That does not answer my question, Anri." Commander intruded, "Why have you not returned?"

"Damn, I'm sorry." She snorted, "Actually, I wasn't done. My back finally healed, and it had to be almost two months. By healed, I mean I could walk around and lift light objects, you know, like a pair of chopsticks. My arms moved pretty slowly too. He had taken me to a human hospital where I recovered and had to go through some of their therapy to regain a lot of my leg movement." Anri sighed, leaning a great deal of weight against her sword.

"You mean to tell me humans could see you?"

"I guess so," she straightened up, finally showing a great deal of respect. "Commander, I recall that before I left the law was punishment if you did not return on the date of the end of a mission." He nodded, "However, the punishment became a sign of treason after two and a half weeks of absence. I was gone for almost two months to that point, which would immediately put me up for execution."

"You should have returned, a captain would not have been executed, especially considering your wounds."

"No! Don't you remember what happened to that fourth seat, Ken? He came back after being four weeks overdue with the rest of his team because they had been trapped by all of those Menos? That was also the first time we discovered the existence of a higher level Hollow, you know those that carry swords?" She didn't know it, but their existence was later given the title, "Arrancar".

"They put every one of those men on the execution list, and you didn't lift a finger! I remember everyone that day going to the execution grounds and until the last man died, everyone kept saying how wrong it was, how they didn't deserve it!" She hollered, Zanpakuto now pointed directly at him.

"I couldn't do it, and I don't give a shit if you say I was a coward, because it's probably true. I don't know the customs here now and I don't know how much the laws have changed. All I know is that I didn't want to die, and I especially didn't want to be speared by your Zanpakuto in front of everyone and have my name living on as the only captain to ever be executed! I couldn't do it, so I staying in Karakura, so I stayed as a human and was given work and I don't regret it at all!"

Hitsugaya lifted his head, just in time for Anri to meet his gaze.

"And I'm sorry that I told you my real name. I'm sorry I threw that burden on you, Captain, but I knew somewhere deep down I wanted to come back here, and I guess my subconscious thought that it was a good thing to have someone of the ranks know. It's not your fault, it's mine."

"That is enough. I have already decided the sentencing."

And the Commander's cane crashed down again, like a shockwave that pulsed through the air, the floors – the wood shook.

* * *

><p><em>Review please! Tell me how it's going.<em>


	41. Viva La Vida

****_*Living the life! Good song, by the way. Review please! Give me some feedback for this!_

* * *

><p><strong>V I V A <strong>_LA_ **V I D A**

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I want you to take Anri to see some of the new technology advances and how the Seireitei has changed a great deal since her last visit. I will then leave you with Captain Soi Fon of Squad 2 where you will regain your physical strength. Depending on your development, I will then give you over to Squad 9 where you will most likely stay until further notice. It will either be that or Squad 9 where you may resume training as well as a social standard that many of the academy students enter the Seireitei with. I also realize that your academy time was spent in preparation for war, so I wish to re-welcome you to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. If you need anything, I would advise visiting either Squad 13 with Jushiro Ukitake, Squad 8 with Shunsui Kyoraku or Squad 4 with Retsu Unohana. They are all close to your age group and are well acquainted with the changes of the Soul Society."

A sentimental silence breached every wall. Anri set her sword down, head turned away from him and the others, sleeve covering her hand that wiped the ailing tears that came down one of her cheeks. She tried to smile, shocked and still trying to understand what he meant.

"T-That's it, you're just going to let me off the hook?"

"War is a dangerous and life changing thing. It does not matter whether you have said it, but the war is what brought the fear down on your generation and for that I deeply apologize. It formed crude and terrible images of the Soul Society and many children were pulled to become reinforcements. I understand the circumstances of your departure, and I understand the threat of a post war battle. Others once shared the same fear and are still around today. I will temporarily altercate any memories of you in the world of the living; it will then be up to you whether or not you stay here or Karakura, as did Urahara, Kisuke, Shiohin Yoruichi and Tsukabishi, Tessai."

"R-right well," Anri fiddled her Zanpakuto, hands nervously sweeping against the sheath, "Where do I go now?" And in a blink of an eye, Kurotsuchi, a man with plenty of face paint and an Egyptian mask popped up inches from her face.

"With me, child, I have much to share with you." The other captains began to shuffle out, those with little interest, but several lingered around, looking her up and down and giving their own first impression. An elder man with white hair and one with black walked up, chuckling to each other. Kyoraku, the black haired male in a pink kimono, placed a hand on Kurotsuchi's shoulder.

"Allow us to walk her around a bit before you go off and scare the poor girl."

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake, of Squad 13, and my friend here is Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8. If you need anything you can always come to us." He smiled, definitely coming out as a fatherly character. Byakuya Kuchiki, a name she later was told, walked briskly passed, completely uninterested. Renji waved and quickly followed.

"Captain Fuko," Behind her, the 69 male walked up, keeping both hands clasped behind his back. "My name is Hisagi, Shuuhei, and I hear you may be joining my squad, Squad 9?"

"Ah, yes, you know, I was actually in Squad 9 before I became a captain, that was such a long time ago. It was actually the first squad I entered, straight from the academy." He smiled a little, finding some connection with the new girl.

"Wonderful, and as such, if you need anything, I am open to speak with." She nodded gratefully, the captain leaving alongside another, the Squad 11 captain, Zaraki Kenpachi.

And in due time, she met up with Retsu Unohana who had brought up that she would like to look at her back sometime, that her clinic was open all hours. Soi Fon followed in last, giving strict instruction to properly meet the next day at nine o' clock in the morning. They nodded to each other, giving small bows, before she and her large lieutenant walked passed, leaving Ukitake and Kyoraku to lead Anri out and about.

A few words were exchanged with different squad members and Anri quickly picked up that Kyoraku was a "lady's man". The small statement had Ukitake burst out laughing, then coughing for a moment. By their description, Anri felt a lot better about walking with them, rather than Kurotsuchi, but by the end of the first day, she paid no real mind to any of that, simply glad to be in such a familiar, welcoming place. Indeed, things had changed. So, lying in the Squad 2 Barracks, Anri relinquished a long sigh of solace, curious as to what sort of training Squad 2 adapted over the years.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that worked out pretty well, right? <em>

_I actually had to go back and reedit this, because I had the squad numbers and people mixed up. Oh well!_


	42. Fuss

_Review?_

* * *

><p><strong>F U S S<strong>

Training consisted mostly of racing and weight lifting for a great period of time. Soi Fon tried not to spend a great deal of time with the new member, but her lieutenant had other ideas. For a majority of her different weight lifting sessions and drills to replenish her muscle, the lieutenant hung around eating something or another, talking nonstop.

Anri practically took things in classes. Ukitake took the liberty of teaching social skills, which wasn't a difficult "class" other than when others spoke about current events and subjects. Being a kind squad, Anri was accepted in and spoken to frequently. If anything, it was because Ukitake asked them to.

On another end, Toshiro felt a great deal of relief. Although the extra output said to him caused more questions from his lieutenant, he relatively felt at ease for the first time after their run in, after the battle with Matar. It wasn't hard to come up with another half ass excuse before she ran off to get drunk again. And after the first day of Anri returning to the Seireitei, he hoped to get a decent night's sleep.

"Toshiro,"

"Anri?" he paused, looking up at her standing in the doorway, "You know it's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I was sort of wondering if I could talk with you for a while." He nodded for her entrance, which she greedily moved to the couch before his desk.

"Do you think you could tell me some stories about Squad 10, or maybe how it's changed? What's it like now?" Honestly, he should have expected this.

"Well, I don't know how to say it's changed considering my time here hasn't been the longest. I can tell you that our squad has many fine members in it now, though."

"What is your lieutenant's name?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto." She sighed, thinking for a short while.

"Do you know the name Kairo?"

"No, who was he?"

"My lieutenant, actually. I haven't seen him since the day before I left. I was hoping he'd be around somewhere, but maybe not." To him, it meant she assumed he was dead. That sort of pain would come slowly, like a realization or confirmation. In this case, it would be less stress because or her previous assumption.

"Thank you, I should probably be going."

And she slid the door closed.

* * *

><p><em>Kairo won't come into play for quite some time, if he ever does. Sad, again, because someone she cared about died. At least everything is settled.<em>


	43. Here I Am

_Good morning, or afternoon, or night for myself. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>H E R E <strong>_I _ **A M**

Many long days were spent in Squad 2, but Anri caught on quickly and resumed her former seat of Squad 9 in the end. Hisagi only kept a mild interest, still trying to run his squad with an absence of a captain. He was grateful, though, because she had the prior experience and took over a majority of Squad paperwork while he and the others worked on the press and Soul Society's paper.

Back in the World of the Living, Ichigo had Urahara keep a regular update as to what was going on. From the tears he had last seen her with, he was very nervous as to whether he needed to break into the Soul Society again and kick everyone's ass. When he found out everything was settled and she'd stay with them, he felt a wash of allayment. Rukia also dropped by on occasion through the several weeks and complained about how things were moving well again in the Soul Society and there was, quote, "no missions and nothing to do". So she figured she'd stick around in his closet waiting or Hollows, and then step on his face whilst leaving for his window.

"Lieutenant, I'm heading back to Karakura Town!" Anri waltzed passed the printing room with no back-glance to him while she waved off. Hisagi rushed out, holding a messy stack of words and pictures.

"Since when do you get missions?"

"Since Commander gave one to me. He said he wanted to see some more progress. I think he meant, 'go get your shit if you want it, because you might not be going back anytime soon', but you know how he is, right?" She smiled happily at him, just barely catching her higher up's eye in the mess of things. He veered off into the next hallway, trying desperately to leave with a cool, 'see you later' hand. It didn't end well.

"Just don't get hurt alright? Next week is the opening for our new segment, so don't mess up!" Moving down several streets on the outside, she began to scrawl kanji on the tip of her sheath.

"Stupid piece of," she mumbled, "why can't you just-" The ink on her fingertip flew off and, in the middle of Squad 9's crossroads, she opened a Senkaimon.

_ The beauty of old fashion tricks never fades~_

Saturday in the world of the living meant Ichigo was probably at home with Rukia and Gin had closed up shop; her first stop.

"Gin, are you in here?" Anri tiptoed in, a little nervous seeing all of the lights off.

"Anri~ Oh, dear, how are you?" Gin waddled toward her from kitchen doorway with open arms.

"Oh and you have your sword with you now! I hope you plan to kill a lot of Hollows with that thing, because they've been a nuisance all the time you've been away!"

"W-wha- how do you know that?" She wiggled from his grasp and took a step back, finally noticing Kisuke smirking in the background.

"I couldn't resist visiting, and what do you know, he's a natural at this!" His fan flashed as if some sort of light glistened against it, but in the dim, sun-lit room, there honestly shouldn't have been.

"What does that mean?"

"Come sit down, Anri, I have much to tell you about my young one!" Gin pulled her by the index finger into the kitchen where a small, round table was set up.

"Sorry, I didn't think Hat-n-Clogs would actually need me to help explain some of this crap."

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"Idiot, I just told you." He set down the hot tea cup on the table and leaned back, smirking.

Anri smiled back, "Ah~ I suppose you're right, aren't you, Kurosaki?"

"Damn right."

She moved toward him, allowing the two men to sit before her. In one quick turn she made herself comfortable on top of the teen.

"H-hey what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up, Ichigo, I'm trying to listen to what these brilliant minds have to say. Your dumbness is getting in the way." He only scowled; now having her legs lay over the arm rest and preventing him from doing much.

"A~nyway, as you can see, Anri, your boss can see spirits."

"That much I picked up."

Kisuke wiggled his finger, "But here's the interesting part!" He whipped out a few sheets of paper with several scrawled lines covering the center.

"As you can see, his spiritual energy is very, very dense. This is a rare complication that can sometimes happen in the birth of a human child with parents that have high enough spirit energy to see spirits. If the trait happens to be passed down, it is more than likely some kind of ability may arise from this. In the very least it can be used to protect the human or soul while in danger. However, the density is determined at birth. You see, human children are very fragile when born, so if their bodies are health their spirit energy tends to be less constricted and looser as per normal. However, I learned that Gin had lost his heart beat several times at birth. Like a parasite trying to keep the catalyst alive, his energy became denser and denser."

"Why did you lose your heart rate, Gin?" Anri asked leaning back so her head was about level with Ichigo's, though just a bit 'taller' still.

"My umbilical cord was wrapped around my neck, see?" He made a motion with his fingers to make out a noose and pulled upward above his head. "They lost my heart and my lungs for a bit, time and time again."

"Yes!" Kisuke cheered, "As such his energy became very dense, as well as the energy around him. So abnormally so that a great field of distance became compressed. As a result, spirits with controlled energy like Soul Reapers and maybe even some average souls would become visible to a normal human. Think about it like souls are like a clear mist. When the mist becomes very dense it becomes a grey, visible fog. This concept also applies to you and other souls."

"So that also explains why as I went farther and farther away, as well as for longer periods, people kept saying they got headaches."

"Why would they say that?" Anri turned her head to Ichigo, both of their eyes fixated on each there for a moment.

"Well I guess it was because they were starting to have a hard time seeing me and strained their eyes."

"Correct again! Fascinating isn't it?"

"Well, I'm honestly glad I know now, and that I got to come down here."

"How was everything? Did the old man just accept you back in?" Ichigo asked, resting his tired arm across her knees.

"Well, he gave a big explanation about it after I sort of blew up on him. It's a story for another time, but he blamed some of my decision making on the war that was going on at the time of my disappearance."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd also like to hear the story at a later date!" Kisuke said, standing, "But I must be leaving now. Kurosaki, I would have Ms. Fuko walk you home, considering the increase of Hollows around here and that you are, in fact, in your body." He sighed, watching Gin walk the shopkeeper to the door. Anri smirked.

"Ready for me to walk you home, little boy?"

"Those words don't suit you; make you sound like some kind of creeper." She laughed.

* * *

><p><em>If you don't understand, Anri is using a technique given, back then, to high ranking officers - namely captains. Essentially, writing the Kanji on the tip of the sheath, and using it's spirit energy, unlocks a Senkaimon. Does that help?<em>


	44. Tennè

_I hope you all enjoy this segment! Hopefully it's not too shameful._

* * *

><p><strong>T E N N È<strong>

That damn red shirt of his would be the end of them. Upon walking home, several men came out from every other alleyway in front of Ichigo and Anri.

"Great, look what you do, Kurosaki."

"What the hell, it's not my fault!"

"I'm going to dye your hair one of these days, I swear by that."

"If you even pick up a bottle of dye and I find out-"

"Hey! Listen up kids; we aren't going to hurt you so long as you just do as we say." Several of them had knives, in all, a total of six.

"See," one said, "Our boss can see ghosts, and he just so happen to notice your girlfriend is one of them." All of them had a smile or smirk on, ever so slightly moving closer.

"I think you're mistaken, don't you think ghost stories are a bit to kiddish for you guys?" Ichigo asked, obviously undisturbed the turn of events.

Not that human violence really bothered Anri, but she had never seen the coal black object one of the men on the side was carrying. He kept it low, obviously waiting for the right moment to pull it out. He remained passive; as such she assumed it to be the leader of this small gang. It was clear Ichigo didn't notice. Moving up from against the building wall, the leader moved forward.

"Obviously, you're mistaken, kid. She's one of them, I know that. I also know that the stronger ones don't have chains. But I also know that you're human." His cigarette hit the ground as the metal object came flying up with an aim directly to Ichigo's chest.

_ One...two...three..._

BANG

Anri flash stepped behind the entire crowd with the collar of Ichigo's shirt in hand, her finger's blood mixing in with the dark maroon of his button up. On one knee, he gasped for a few breaths before he swung his head around to see the weapon that had nearly killed him.

"I somehow get the feeling that the weapon you are holding isn't something you can just go buy at a shop." She kept her back to them, only with her head turned to keep a close focus on their leader.

"Correct. This gun is made up of some idiot's soul power, i guess it's called." He paused, dangling the gun in his face. "See, this came from the heaven you come from, and it was apparently made by some insane guy with a lot of power and a couple unique abilities."

In an instant he had it down to firing position and shot at them again. Moving with flash step, several feet away and off to the side, Ichigo slid and hit the side of a building. Anri, o the other hand, was sent flying backwards and hit the ground with her collarbone, back flipping several more feet. When the concrete dust cleared, she lay on her stomach.

"It's first ability is the fact it can injure humans and souls. The second is the ability to beat the speed of any flash step you samurai have." Obviously, from the terms he used, the human was not very well informed of the Soul Society and its inhabitants.

Blood drooled down the open cut on her collarbone whilst moving upward to a seal-like position.

"The third ability is pulling out a forced attack of wave of spiritual energy from the enemy within a certain radius that was not struck. Ichigo's spirit energy flared standing and making a motion as if he held Zangetsu in his hands.

"Getsuga," He lifted the invisible sword over his head then swung it down, "Tensho!"

The mist of thick spiritual energy caused a break in the road, like a rivet heading straight for the group. Though humans, none of the five seemed afraid.

When the leader turned his gun sideways, a large, circular shield of orangey-brown color protected them from the rush.

"The fourth ability is a shield with the color of the sector the samurai that created this was from." The rounded shield vaporized, the entire group gone.

Ichigo ran over and helped her up, one hand helping her clutch the gash along the right collarbone.

"Damn that really burns." Anri hissed, walking steadily with Ichigo as her support.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so if it doesn't make sense, the gun caused Kurosaki to hallucinate. In his human form, he basically looked like he was swinging Zangetsu downward. He pretty much believed he was in his Soul Reaper form, as well as attacking them. The attack didn't really come out, it was more of a rush of heavy air.<em>

_Review!_


	45. Former

_****She's back in the Soul Society, previous event having been dealt with. If it confuses you. I know, terrible transition._

* * *

><p><em><strong>F O R M E R<strong>_

The clean-cut breeze that swirled over every large building rushed up against Anri's skin. Her eyes were shut, imagining different things on the quiet afternoon, basking in the warm sun on top of a 13th Division building.

_ I hereby, _The cirrus clouds wiped away, slowly vanishing then clumping up into another area of the sky, _declare you, _and shrouding different rays of the sun. _Anri Fuko, _it felt nice to take the small breaks, sometimes glad that the Commander blamed the decision she once made on the effects war brought on. _As captain, _Maybe it was his way of getting her around Central 46, as she heard they made quite harsh decisions. Still, thinking back, she didn't regret the choices of the past. It brought her a new future_. of Squad 10. _

As a matter of fact, the sun she sat under reminded her much of the day she became captain, quite some time ago. Something like this, thin clouds and a numb silent afternoon with no birds chirping or no crickets out early. Of course, all things come to an end. She sat up just in time, too.

"Officer, state your Squad and purpose." Male, somewhat similar build to Hisagi, stood with his arms crossed above her, shading out the sun.

"Anri Fuko, Squad 9 as of current."

"You sound like you plan on switching squads."

"It happens. Who are you?"

"Squad 10, third seat, Mage Ramshir."

Now, it may not have been his first name, but the last name certainly struck a chord. It might have been from all of those interesting history books she looked though, but the name definitely came from a county in Iran. His skin matched her suspicions as well. It was nice to see another ethnicity beyond that of Asian in general. Maybe that thought only arose because she herself was not of Japanese descent.

"How can I help you, Ramshir?"

"As I said, officer, why are you up here resting? The sun has not set, it is passed lunch and is still too early for dining out in the evening. You should be working."

"Direct orders from Commander, though it is just as well that I have no place to say exactly what they are. Discuss this with your captain, if you must, but I tell you the truth when I say I do have somewhat of scheduled periods of rest."

Ramshir sat beside her, gazing up at the sun as she was previously doing. The Zanpakuto tied to his waist sank against the hard concrete when the tie loosened up.

"So if I asked, you wouldn't tell me why you are privileged with break periods?"

"I can say, I suppose, that it's a building process. If you just stepped from bed from months of rest, you can't immediately get back to hard work all day, but you must take periods of rest or do light work. If that helps your questions."

"I suppose I can see that. Did you hurt yourself?"

Anri took a long pause, her eyes idly set on a few, un-scaled feet below the setting sun. Ramshir kept a steady side glance traced to her outline, but nothing more.

"I'd have to say no, but at the same time I guess I have. My body isn't used to swinging a sword as it once had, but at the same time the fault fell to my previous enemy."

_ As well as my father, last time I checked._

"Well, I wish you good health, ma'am, until next time." Ramshir stood back up, tightening the obi and proceeding from the roof to the long brick pathway below. He raised one hand over his head as a way of goodbye and went off.

She sighed, glad to have the small confrontation over and resumed staring up at the sky, this time above the sun, toward the hardly visible moon.

_ We certainly are not done with them. _She thought, _obviously, those two are making a comeback, even if they are dead. Maybe not, they both vanished so abruptly, I shouldn't be surprised when either shows back up. I wonder if Matar remembers. I wonder if he remembers our first battle or our human lives. He certainly didn't seem to in round one._

* * *

><p><em>Ramshir is a county in the Khuzestan Province in Iran. The capital's name is also Ramshir. So, basically, this male character I have introduced is of Israel decent. I thought I should add another character in the story with a different ethnicity. <em>

_Review!_


	46. Aar

_Ahh, so excited! Thank you for reviewing!_

_**Special **thank you to, Rose527! _

_Ah, wonderful moment made my night. _

* * *

><p><strong>A A R<strong>

Ichigo swung his chair around, arms dangling from the back, his shoulders out while he slouched against the back.

"I still don't understand what it has to do with anything."

"I told you, Kurosaki, it _is _important. For the final time, can you find any information about Argovian shipwrecks?" Ichigo huffed, his hair blowing upward in exasperation.

"Fine, I'll look it up. Any boat in particular you want to know about?" Hitsugaya shut his eyes, scraping at the ends of his mind to think of a familiar name.

"Aar. The ship's name was Aar." The teen turned back, away from the bed and facing the family laptop on his desk. Toshiro watched him tap away, occasionally typing on the keyboard. Ichigo's elbow swung out to the side, keeping his bored chin up. Taping the bottom arrow key, he surf the web for a while in silence, blankly skipping over many details in the several pages he looked at.

"Idiot, you're going too fast!"

"Hey, I'm looking, alright? So far there isn't anything on it, other than some district area in the lower course of the Aare River."

"Keep looking." The captain patiently waited, sitting cross-legged on the bed with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Ichigo, come down here, hurry!" They both snapped their heads up, Ichigo going toward his door after hearing Yuzu.

"What's wrong?" His head peered down the side of the staircase. His entire family was sitting by the TV watching some sort of news program.

"It's some kind of shipwreck they found." Karin said, "Apparently, it's made headlines in several countries. I guess this thing is supposed to be a couple hundred years old."

Surely enough, Ichigo sat in front of the TV and listened to the many excited voices.

"The ancient ship Aar, of Argovian decent has been discovered today in a tomb of ice under the sea!" the woman broadcaster said, having images appear beside her head.

"Yes, yes, it apparently was once a ship meant for wealthy business men to come together from a world-wide association. The ship disappeared decades ago along with everyone on board. Many of the people aboard the Saint Aar were wealthy business men. It has yet to be determined, but many believed that the ship had drifted off course in a snow storm."

Several more pictures appeared on the screen, this time blocking out the news reporters. The ship, Saint Aar, looked to be encased in a trench of ice, completely intact other than the massive split down the middle. Still, both sides remained about even and it seemed that the ice had preserved the entirety of it. Toshiro stood behind the sofa, away from the family and kept a hard look on the screen. At such a time, what a coincidence. This was certainly the ship he dreamt about, he _remembered. _The odd feeling came back, the same one he felt upon first visiting the area.

Even the ice that came from the shear walls still protruded outward. The only huge difference was the fact the entire thing was underwater, as it had not been before. A few images showed divers at different areas and one that had gone quite close to the vessel. It bothered him. None of the pictures showed the small entry to the side of the ship, though the tunnel may have frozen over in such a long period of time.

"Wow, isn't that amazing? I wonder what they'll bring to the surface." Yuzu slapped both hands on the side of her face, clearly excited.

"What happened to everyone that died on the ship? I mean, with something that size, there must have been a good three hundred people on board."

"Karin, you shouldn't say things like that!"

"Come on dad, you know it's true. I mean, they haven't said anything about the bodies."

"I would guess most of them have disappeared over time from the pressure, or fish." Ichigo muttered, his mood dowsed a bit from the recent discovery. He turned his head to look at Hitsugaya, curious to his reaction. This was his ship, after all. But Toshiro Hitsugaya had vanished.

* * *

><p><em>The world of the living discovers a shipwreck! Come to think of it, we haven't had any in some time. Anyway, it made national news and do you know what we do with shipwrecks? Please leave your answer in a review! Even if you already have, go ahead and do it again and again! Ah, I'm laughing at myself right now. <em>

Enjoy!


	47. Zirconia

****_Zirconia is the substance used to substitute in for diamonds. So, basically, fake diamonds and other jewels. _

_Ah, **metsfan101**, thank you kindly. _

* * *

><p><strong>Z I R C O N I A<strong>

Currently, there are two things Ichigo cannot stand.

One is the recent and random visits from Soul Reapers, only to have them spend an entire day at his house only to disappear at random.

Two, is the fact that there is currently someone sitting in his windowsill. He sighed, turning his body over and looking up. Anri sat there, Zanpakuto dangling in her fingertips as usual, her expression very calm as she looked toward the quarter moon.

"Should I wait until you want to say something, or should I ask why you're here?" He grumbled, turning to his stomach and keeping his chin on the pillow. She laughed something very airy and quiet.

"No child, you can ask away. I'm here to say something about that shipwreck you heard about." He muttered something with the word _child_, but made no further comment.

"So you heard about it too?"

"Well, yes. Captain Hitsugaya came to me and explained a lot of it. I had a feeling something happened though. He did too, considering he came down here and asked you to look into it."

"What do you and Toshiro know about the ship, anyway?" Anri moved her head back to lean on the window's cut out. With eyes closed, she hummed.

"Hmm, I guess we know a lot. Did you know it can be quite dangerous for a soul to recall any events in their human life?"

"I didn't really know they could do that."

"Typically, it will be their death they recall. I would assume it is because that is the closest thing to their moving on. Many of the very few went crazy after a while. They couldn't really cope with remembering everyone they left behind, everyone dead from the time that passed. They couldn't stand the thought of dying and recalling the pain."

"Jeez, why the hell are you telling me this?" She laughed again, exhaling at the same time.

"I suppose it would be nice for you to know in case I ever vanish again. I've thought about cracking my head open on a few occasions, the stress is pretty bad, you know." He lifted his head, eyes now trained.

"Wait, you're saying you remember?"

"Turns out, I was a victim on the shipwreck. It's called Saint Aar, right? It left from Argovia with many business men and their children and wives aboard. From my memory, I've remembered my father, a friend, my death, my age upon dying, and my human name." She turned and smiled at his lurid expression.

"Ah, no worries." she rubbed the top of her head, "I'm alright. It's kind of shocking, knowing all about that. Another twist too, ready?" She smirked down at the teen.

"What the hell could be worse than that?"

"Not worse. Well, maybe. Do you recall the enemy you last fought, Matar?" It took a moment, but he nodded in recollection.

"His human name was Carter Cross. Apparently, he was Elle Cross's father."

"Who's Elle?"

The brilliant smile, almost proud, glided across Anri's mouth, "That would be me." With a start, Ichigo sat up into a seal-like stance, his arms stretched, palms on the sheets, but his lower body still limp.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope! Bengala was also a family friend. His name was William Tighe. Both men were of English descent, which also explains why I am. That also explains why I've picked up on the English language without really having to learn it."

"But I remember you had a bunch of vocabulary words that you said were hard?" Ichigo folded his forearms under him, the half above his elbow still stretched and holding him up.

"Well yeah, silly, those were big words! The hell I knew what they meant! It's just like how bloody and violent has the synonym of gory, or how time has the synonym temporal."

"Wait, what does this have to do with Toshiro?" Anri hummed again, tapping the hilt of her Zanpakuto on her chin in thought.

"I don't know," she paused, looking over to him, "if it is really my place to say." He frowned, not really happy with the answer.

"Well, I guess I can say that I knew him as well in my previous life, if that helps."

"So you were friends before going to the Soul Society?"  
>"That would be correct, Ichigo Kurosaki, has anyone ever told you, you're pretty smart for your age?" His head flung to the side, a bit embarrassed.<p>

"Well, I mean, not really but I-" Anri dropped down onto the bed and beside him. She settled on her back, Zanpakuto gently tossed to the foot of the bed; to the floor.

"Well, anyway, I'm sleeping at your place tonight." Turning to her stomach, Anri swung her legs back and forth above her, elbows out to the pillow and face in her palms. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"W-wait, I don't think that- no, well, how about I just-"

"Too late, idiot. Sleep, I'll be here in the morning." Her legs dropped with a light thump, eyes shut and hands gripping the bed underneath the pillow.

There were two things Ichigo currently cannot stand.

The first would have to be the Soul Reapers that never told him everything, and that most of the time he had to figure things out until the last second. At least she told him straight out, and now he finally tied some loose ends together.

The second thing would be the fact his dead friends would say the weirdest things. He didn't like how they blabbed about the spirit world and the oddities of life in Karakura Town. At least she hadn't done either of those things.

"Oh, Ichigo, you know I found this really pretty diamond on the street today, coming to your house." Anri muttered, one eye open. "Turns out it's some cheap knock off called zirconia. They don't have that in the Soul Society." She closed her eyes, a crooked smirk hitting her expression again.

"I bet I could make a lot of money off of that thing." He couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Goodness, you guys are catching up. Working on chapter 65 now - just finished 64. <em>

Review! _Lots of love, Remi._


	48. Right Reasons

_****Okay, hopefully you like it. I honestly needed some more of this, especially considering it is a pairing and part of my story criteria is romance, after all. Enjoy!_

**Redstarling,** _I'm glad for the humor, I tried! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>R I G H T R E A S O N S<strong>_

Honestly, if he could have just woken up without any trouble, it would have been nice. But how the hell was he supposed to relax with a girl actually sleeping with him?

Ichigo didn't sleep well for an hour or so, still contemplating his escape. It was difficult, considering she'd probably beat the shit out of him for leaving. One breath, two breaths, he tried to count them, like sheep, as if it would calm his nerves. Three, four, the harsh thump in his chest slowed down a bit. Five, six, her own breathing calmed down, meaning she'd fallen asleep. Hopefully, that much was true.

In the morning, he'd say it wasn't his fault, if someone walked in. Anri wasn't wearing her Soul Reaper uniform, so he sort of expected her to be in a Gigai. They could carry Zanpakuto in their Gigai's, right? At least the temperature was warm, that much he thanked her for. Still, if Yuzu, Karin, or even his dad came in, his life would probably spiral into hell.

So, lying in a bed with her, aside from the negatives, was rather nice. His chin lay motionlessly against her forehead, slightly angled as he breathed evenly into her hair. He'd blame that on lack of sleep. His arm curled up between them, not daring to go much farther. The other one, however, pleasantly rested in a curve under her own. Kon hadn't said much in the past few days, and the ten felt a great thankfulness with the fact the plush didn't start screaming about Anri. For that matter, Kon was still asleep, most likely under the bed.

He would blame his age. It gave him a bit of a giddy feeling or rush of warmth in his chest when he felt her fingers curl around his shirt earlier. At the bottom of his ribcage, her arm had moved more closely to his body. That arm and hand he thought of earlier, how he wouldn't dare move it father than Anri's hand, gently enclosed round her midsection, not quite her waist. The pleasant feeling, he would blame on hormones. The strength he had to inch closer to her body, he gave credit to the gods.

Oh, and the alarm that went off for school, he blamed on the devil.

It blared, singing a strict tune that echoed clear around the room and into every crevice. Ichigo swung his body around and hit the small, black machine, before lying out on his back, breathing a bit hard from the startling effect. Beside him, Anri sat up, pushing the short strands of hair out of her face.

"God it must suck to get up this early." She muttered, falling back to the pillow.

"It's for school; you don't get up this early in the Soul Society?"

"No, we have almost another hour or so before getting up. This must be terrible; do you ever just oversleep and miss school?" He took a deep breath and sat up, running his nails down the back of his head and hairline.

"I've gotten used to it. No, I don't think I've ever skipped for that reason." She laughed a bit, turning to her stomach like the previous night.

"So when do you leave?" He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock.

"I've got about forty minutes."

"Better hurry up and grab some breakfast too." He huffed, an eased smile coming up.

"I think I'm old enough to know."

"Can never be too sure~" Returning the favor, watching him stand.

"Oh, did you want anything?"

"I'm alright, I'll go visit the old shop once you leave, most likely." And dropped her head back to the pillow.

As he said, Ichigo got dressed in the bathroom and ate something, coming back up with about five minutes before walking out the door. Anri blinked at him from the bed, watching him come from the doorway. He knelt by the bed and crossed his arms over the edge.

"Are you sure you don't need anything before I go?"

"Goodness, are you always this concerned with people, kid? I'll be fine, Ichigo, really." He sighed, ignoring the second child comment.

"Hey," Anri whispered, gliding the front of her body to the side and closer to the edge. He turned around, looking back.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Blushing a little, he moved forward back to a crouching position, down on one knee. Her eyes stayed half open, her midsection twisting so she could reach him. With an elbow on the comforter, she placed her middle and index finger under his chin.

"Have a good day at school, Ichigo." Whispering, pressing a light kiss to him. The previously limp hands at his sides sprung up, a blush plastering itself over his skin. The school bag, a new one after finding it ruined after the beginning events of everything from the past, dropped to the wood. Anri lifted her lips away, as if to take a tiny breath, centimeters away, then lightly pressing again.

The room fell into a deep silence. It seemed the kisses, somewhat mournful. The aura felt so calm and peaceful; no compelling energy emitted from either of them. In the last moments, Ichigo finally settled both arms back to their positions on the edge, relaxing and head gently pressed forward. Anri left the kiss again, both partner's eyes open, before closing them and butterflying his skin again. He sighed, content with the complete lack of words or sound in general.

They eventually both moved away, eyes at midpoint. He waited a moment.

"Thanks." It came out as a very subtle thought, a deaf whisper, before slowly standing. In the process, he leaned his head forward, pressing foreheads together and teasingly forced her neck to curve backwards. They let out a hot breath at once, his touch lingering, before finally standing, and quietly walking out. Anri sat her chin on the edge of the bed, happily hidden under the covers.

_ Finally..._

* * *

><p><em>So you can sort of imagine it as he pushed her head back with his forehead, so she was practically looking up, but at an angle. Or have you ever seen a romance movie, girls, (or guys, if you do, oh I'd love to hear it!) where they just kind of sit there and like...breathe on each other's faces? xD Ah, cracks me up.<em>

Review!


	49. Paper Cut

_It's actually a song I listened to, upon watching a Wolf's Rain AMV. Good song, though I wouldn't listen to it everyday or put it on my iPod._

_These guys are the same workers that were around when Anri first entered the human world!_

_My goodness, as I type this I realize my timing might be severely off. Hopefully not. Though she is about three hundred, I don't recall how long she's been in the world of the living! If anyone knows, let me know please! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>P A P E R C U T<strong>_

Again and again, Sam flipped his gold coin above his fingers. Each time it landed tails up, a small eagle with its wings spread in view. Sam's co-workers continued their hard labor; several were placing silver beams in place. One man walked over and sat beside him on the long pile of wood.

"You know he's really going to fire you this time, Sam. It's best you get back to work, even if it's something small and stupid." He took his construction cap off, setting it in his lap. "How about the guys and I treat you to some lunch, huh?" He tried to smile, hoping his friend would respond. He did, just unexpectedly.

"Cal, do you believe in rebirth, or at least past and future lives?" The coin stopped in Sam's hand, his friend looked up at him.

"I guess so. I think I saw a spirit too, one day, but I don't know about all of it." Cal pulled out a cigarette box and his silver lighter. "I mean, I don't see why there wouldn't be."

"I think I can remember one of my past lives."

"You bullshitting me Sam? I don't think anyone can remember something like that if it exists."

"No, I know I do. A while ago I saw this little girl with a chain coming out of her chest. I asked her about it, the damn kid was probably seven or eight. She said it was because she died and she didn't want to pass over just yet. The runt ran off when she saw her mom, I guess."

"So what does that have to do with you remembering something?"

"I've also seen some other souls without any chain. They were dressed old fashion and the one had a sword that I saw. I watched him make the girl disappear, saying it was a way to pass over. I'm just trying to tell you that because I want you to know those things exist." Cal looked at his friend, both exchanging a harsh stare down.

"Alright, I believe you. What happened in your previous life?"

"That old shipwreck they found, Saint Aar, I think I died on that ship." He paused, "I remember dying and I remember my father too. You know, this little kid smashed a window open when the ship was sinking, and my friend and I swam to the surface and some woman pulled us both up. When our dad's came up, I remember my friend Elle died. We were little kids, from what I recall. We just kind of closed our eyes and froze. I can't really remember too much after that, but I remember the water came around me, like they put me in the ocean, and I sank."

"Jeez Sam, that's a pretty nasty way to die." Cal struggled with words, having a hard time believing something like that. "Do you remember the ship name, or what it looks like? I mean, I don't mean to not believe you, but can you tell me something they haven't said on TV yet?" Sam tossed the coin up again, catching it with ease.

"There will probably be a lot of bodies at the bottom of the ship." He muttered, "There weren't too many that managed to get to the surface. Most of them up there were women and children, though. I remember them all being hurried up the stairs, so they had a better chance than the men on board." Cal nodded, putting his hat back on.

"Hopefully they'll say something about that soon. There is going to be a newscast today after work. The guys and I are going to some local place to eat dinner and there should be a TV or two there with the news." He put a hand out, "Do you want to come with us?" It took a moment, but Sam accepted the hand and brought himself to his feet.

"Alright, we'll see what happens."

"I believe you, Sam, but just know that it's really hard to understand for me, okay? I don't mean to say anything out of place if I do, or any doubts, but just so you know." Putting his own cap on, they walked over to another pair of men trying to set a steel beam in place.

"Got it. I don't blame you, either." They laughed, hands gripping the pole-object and pushing. Joining into the other's conversation, for once, everything seemed to loosen up, as if the aura of everything became warmer and whole-hearted again.

_ I don't blame them, I don't blame anyone. It hurts though, to remember. That kid, and ghost though, they might know something. Too bad I tried to kill him. He probably won't tolerate me trying to strike a conversation. That girl though, she seemed so familiar. Maybe if I can separate them for long enough, I'll get information. I don't like him, I don't like him. There is something wrong with that kid, and he needs to be dealt with._

* * *

><p><em>Was it alright? A bit of back story and new characters! So hey, that gang leader isn't actually that bad of a guy.<em>

Enjoy?


	50. If Ever

****_The title is If Ever. If the spacing stays as I see it right now, you'd be able to tell, but I don't know if it will. I first read it and thought it said iFever! _

_Funny stuff. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>I F E V E R<strong>

"Damn dude that is the craziest thing ever!"

"Hah, I can't believe you were telling the truth!"

"Holy hell, what else do you remember?"

Samuel was right. That evening, he and several friends from the construction company headed out to the small Ruu Shop for some dinner. Thankfully, there weren't too many people, and the old owner didn't seem to mind the hollering. All of the men slapped their friend on the back after listening to the television broadcast. As he explained to Cal, as well as the others come arriving at the restaurant, the majority of bodies were at the bottom of the ship, still inside. Most were male, while dozens of women and children scattered the upper levels. It was certainly a proud moment for him, but also quite sorrowful.

"I don't remember a whole lot. At least I remember a few people. There was a girl there too, about as small as I was. Her father seemed pretty close to mine, so I think we were pretty good friends. Her name was Elle, my father's name was William and her father's name was Carter."

"Pretty sweet shit man, hey, you should tell the authorities and maybe you'll get a chunk of the money they get from pulling up artifacts!"  
>"Are you kidding me, they wouldn't believe him for a minute!"<p>

"Hey, if we can get information on some of the family owned property they bring up, maybe you can find out who your ancestors are!"

"Idiot, he's alive right? They wouldn't be ancestors, just family."

"Then try to grab something, wouldn't it be amazing?"

"Excuse me, how is everything tonight?" Anri walked up, holding onto a few menus collected from a previous table. The men smiled, sitting back down comfortably in their seats.

"This place is really great, sorry for the noise."

"Don't worry about it too much, it hasn't been disruptive yet." Anri said, smiling per usual.

"I think I know you from somewhere, right?" Sam asked, leaning onto the table and looking at the girl directly across.

"Ah, yes, I believe we met on the street a while ago." Obviously, she didn't care about being discrete, "I was with a boy with orange hair when you and your friends showed up." The guys murmured, a bit taken aback by her tone.

"Right, sorry. Maybe we can talk some other time, is that okay?" She turned her head, about to leave.

"Sure, so long as you don't try anything." When she left, they all simmered down to a low tone. His friends snorted.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Cal sat back and listened, hoping to get something out of his friends' conversation.

"I didn't mean anything; I thought she was one of the spirits. She was holding a sword too, you know. That other kid wouldn't have anything with it and there was a bit of arguing, nothing bad."

"Who was with you?" Cal asked, his arms crossed and his body leaning back.

"I was just," Sam sighed, struggling with an explanation and not wanting to lie, "some asshole people I ran into and got stuck with."

"You know," his friend Ken interjected, "if you ever need anything, we can help you."

"No worries. I'll just stay behind when you guys go to talk a bit. I'll fill you in tomorrow at work." Cal nodded, accepting a bill another waiter came up with.

"How do you want to split this?"

"I owe you guys for last time, I'll take it." Shujo reached forward and took it, tossing a few bills on the table. Sam threw in the tip with Cal and Ken.

"I wish you luck, Sam."

"Yeah, try not to get yourself killed while we're gone!" They all laughed, waving their friend off as he went to sit at the front of the shop at the bar.

"So where do you want to start, kid?" Anri walked up, taking a seat on the other end of the counter while the few other employees began cleaning up.

"How about a short apology for shooting you." His eyes traced the hand she set on the counter, white bandage wrapped around it almost completely, aside from her fingers.

"Fair enough, the wound you inflicted hasn't healed you know. Rather than an apology, do you mind giving an explanation for that?" Sam slipped out his weapon, covered by an unconventional, square case.

"I don't know a great deal about this thing other than a couple of abilities it has. Some guy dressed in black like you were that night came down with it. He was dying, from my understanding, and his sword just kind of transformed into this thing before he disappeared. I've had it ever since, and I also ran into that gang you saw with me."

"You don't seem like such a bad guy, so what's your reason for shooting in the first place?" Anri snorted, "You seemed pretty set on hating us."

"I don't know. There's just something about them that doesn't make me too happy. Trust me, if I could leave that, I would. We just kind of ran into each other one day and I ended up accompanying them. I hate violence in general, but when they're around I just...I don't know."

"That's fine, but I do advise staying clear of them. Stay with your other friends from the company, they seem pretty nice."

"You know about my work place?"

"Hey, you guys were pretty loud over there." He laughed, pleased with the current conversation.

"Sorry about that." Anri set her hands up on the counter, fingers intertwined and wrists resting on the wood.

"You know about the wreck." The laughter sobered up, the atmosphere becoming a somber silence.

"Yes, I think I was a part of it."

"Are you aware, then, that you aren't actually alive as we speak?"

_One...two...three heartbeats. Does this girl have some sort of proclivity to these kinds of conversations? She's so straight forward. What the hell? ...I'm...dead?_

"W-what?"

"When a soul passes over, they forget everything about their human lives. They even forget their names, birthplace, any sibling or parent. Souls that do happen to remember tend to go insane pretty quickly. From what I know, there have only been three or four souls to have ever remembered something from their life as a human. I believe all of them went insane and died."

_Three...four... _"That's insane!" His initial sangfroid broke, "You've got to be kidding me?" Sam's hand smashed the counter.

"No. Relax though, I remember also. I was on that ship."

_ Jesus, she really doesn't beat around the bush. So I'm one of those spirits, right? Why the hell then, can people see me, and I don't have a chain?_

"You were?"

"Don't you recognize me? I certainly recognized you the first time we met. Sam, Samuel Tighe. I was Elle Cross, your friend while living." It was true. Now that he really looked into it, she did resemble the little girl somewhat. It was so vague though, if she hadn't told him, he'd probably have never known. There wasn't even a sense of familiarity.

"That doesn't make sense! So we're both dead? Why can people see me and what about my family, my friends? I don't remember living that long, well, being dead that long! I don't remember being around when the Civil War began and ended, or World War I! World War II is out of the question, so why am I dead, why can't I remember?"

"I don't know, Sam. I don't remember any of that either, but I have a reason for that. I don't know where you've been for three hundred years, and frankly I could care less. You are here now, so am I. That wreck has been discovered and we know who we are now. His mind spiraled into an amorphous state. Everything seemed so scattered, formless. He couldn't put anything together. It took five whole minutes. He spent five minutes trying to reorganize his mind. Flashing back to reality, he stood up and put the gun away. Sam stretched his hand out.

"My name is Samuel Tighe, a spirit. It's nice to meet you,"

"Elle Cross, spirit, it's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Tighe." Anri muttered, grasping his hand and shaking it. In a state of disarray, he left, walking mindlessly away. Another suspire came out, leaning her head back and looking toward to ceiling. Gin walked forward, placing a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"Do you think he'll go crazy, Gin?"

"I don't know dear, I don't know."

* * *

><p><em>I was right! He is a nice guy, he just doesn't like Ichigo. Eh, who knows why. I don't!<em>

_I also think I have a problem with people counting heartbeats in this story. I don't even do that, nor do I know anyone who does. Unless it's for health class! _

_For the longest time I thought sangfroid was actually songfroid. I guess I missed that on the test._

Review!


	51. Moving Mountains

_Oh, this chapter is pretty sad. And disgusting. I do like my idea of a villain/monster though. Don't you?_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>M O V I N G M O U N T A I N S<strong>

The gun shook in his hands; Sam was petrified.

_ I just...I just..._

Shujo followed him. What a mistake that had been. The members of that gang were corrupting Sam, and Shujo knew it. A few days passed since talking with Anri and his friends were beginning to suspect something with that gang. Shujo followed, and -

_ I killed him. I killed him! Shujo is dead! _Tears were coming down, the gang members had scattered when the sirens of police cars came from the street at the entrance of the Old Karakura. This district is where he met them, where his life – his death – began to spiral downward. Several men came from the cars and rushed forward, their own guns drawn. Sam dropped his own and held his hands up, too terrified to keep his eyes open.

"Find them, they're around here somewhere!" One man passed him and rushed over to Shujo's body.

"This one is dead; he has a bullet hole in his chest."

"I killed him!" Sam dropped to his knees, and shrilled, "I killed Shujo, I'm a murderer!" The tears pooled down, growing thicker and thicker. The police ignored him, as if he didn't exist.

_ I'm a murderer, a murderer! _

Angina flushed through his system. Sam dropped down to the ground on his stomach and began choking, gasping for breath. An ambulance arrived, rushing up to Shujo, still unsure of his demise. The crooked screams of Sam echoed out, but never reached their ears.

_ Help me!_

His hands scratched the dirt and split his nails. Blood rushed out. The men near his friend's body covered it with a thick, black blanket, eyes turned away in despair for the young man. Sam continued to gasp, agony piercing every part of his body like needles. His clothes began to burn and the pulsing heat of pain continued in long, intense periods.

"Let's get him back to the hospital."

"Holy shit, look out!" An officer ran out, grabbing the paramedic and tackling him to the ground. A huge, rusted metal beam flew inches above their heads and went straight through the old building on the opposite side of the broken up street. Finally they heard his screams. Sam's voice pierced their ears, howling loudly for a long minute. They all scrambled away, two paramedics grabbing the stretcher and running for the ambulance. The cops, too, took off to their cars in alarm. Still, they could not see him, but only hear him. The gun began to boil, bubbles rising up from the black metal and cooking to a liquid.

His throat began to peel on the inside. Sam gurgled and heaved up a glowing liquid; thick as oil. The vehicles raced away, sirens blaring.

On the opposite end of town, Ichigo and Rukia jumped rooftop to rooftop toward the great expense of spirit energy. Rukia gripped her released Zanpakuto in worry.

"It isn't a Hollow." She said. Ichigo turned to look at her, a frown on his face as well.

"I know. It sounds pretty human to me." His blade, Tensa Zangetsu, rattled in anticipation, humming as Hyorinmaru did near the ship.

Sam's back began to split open. From his spine, curved from being in an upright fetal position, began to expand upward. In a sudden flash, the earth shook and the tiniest pebbled bounced up and down. His skin began to peel away, from his spine outward, and left only his muscle and bone open to the world. The intense pain only worsened, his screams still bouncing off of every available surface. From the spinal column, already lifted up and away from the body, a hundred little legs sprouted. The tip of the column, still attached to the brain stem, sent a fiery pulse to his brain and turning it to ash. The empty space left behind made a den for the head of the parasitic monster, six eyes sprouting out and connecting to Sam's optic nerves.

His consciousness disappeared. No inner voice remained, no soul held onto any thin connective wire. The male no longer existed, in a sense. The parasite reopened Samuel's eyes. The one hundred legs dug into the back muscles and the spinal cord returned to its natural place. His skin picked itself off of the ground and resealed itself over the body, now harboring only the parasite. As Ichigo and Rukia appeared, it moved up to a hunched crouch and sprinted away in a bear crawl.

"Damn, it disappeared. Did you see anything?" Rukia shook her head, returning her Zanpakuto to its sheath.

"Command, this is Rukia Kuchiki. The strange spiritual energy has disappeared and there are no signs of conflict in the area. Awaiting orders."

In the instant after, Ichigo swore he heard his Inner Hollow make the same yell he would if about to hit something with his sword, but in the same moment the enemy reappeared. Sam's body came forward from below and jumped to meet Rukia's gaze. Its eyes had never endings, like roots, coming out and attaching onto the outer skin around the eye. The pupil area remained hollow. It screeched, one of its many legs jumping out of the skin and stretching out toward Kuchiki.

Before Ichigo could even think of any warning, the leg pierced through Rukia's shoulder. It made such a hole that her arm hung by a thread of muscle and the entire shoulder blade nearly gone. From the joint to her collarbone and probably reaching at the range of her breast was completely gone. Blood splattered out and hit his cheek, the powerful wind finally catching up with the initial blow hit his face as well. Momentarily blinded, the parasitic body swung Ichigo away and into several buildings. Rukia dropped to her back on the same roof, the parasite now gone. Sitting up in the rubble of one building, Ichigo coughed loudly and craned his neck.

"RUKIA!"

* * *

><p><em>Goodness, someone else needed to get hurt other than Mr Main Character. So, who else but Ms Main Character? Anyhow-<em>

Enjoy!


	52. Revelation

_I love humor, it's quite the entertainment. Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R E V E L A T I O N<strong>

Urahara had asked everyone to meet on the top floor of Ishida's hospital. Completely closed off to everyone, he felt it was safe since the parasite he once had, vanished and might still be in the shop. They all sat at a round table in the same room with Rukia resting on a white bed. Orihime finished closing the wound, but it would take time to work with her arm again. Still asleep, the others had plenty of time to talk. Orihime, Sado, Ishida, Ichigo and Urahara all sat in a circle of foldable chairs, trying to decide on a plan of action.

"I'm telling you, that thing was human at one point." Ichigo hissed, "I saw him a while ago and he tried to shoot me!" They all argued back and forth in whispers, trying to keep Rukia asleep.

"I know, Kurosaki, I believe you. That doesn't change the fact that he is a threat now. I don't know whether or not he will endanger civilians as well." Urahara desperately tried to calm him down. Ishida pushed his glasses up a bit further on his face.

"We should assume it can. Do you have any other information on it, Kurosaki?" He sat in silence, infuriated that he couldn't have done anything to keep his friend safe. Shaking his head was about all anyone would get for an answer. Either that or an outburst.

"Ichigo, for the time being I would like you to remain here, where it is safe." Urahara continued, "I will feed something to your family so they won't worry, but I would rather you not be near them at the moment."

"...Why?"

"If this is the same parasitic bug, we still don't know if it has left your system completely, or if it might return to attack you. If that is the case, I certainly don't want your sisters anywhere near that.

"Who will keep Ichigo safe if the bug comes here?" Orihime asked.

"I have arranged for something with the Soul Society. For now, we just need to relax. Nothing more can be done as of now. I've ordered some dinner for everyone to come up shortly, but don't stay up too late. Orihime, Sado, Ishida, I have tasks for you tomorrow so please come visit my shop once you have finished. That is all." Urahara stood to leave, walking swiftly out the door and most likely flash stepping away. Ichigo grunted.

"He's hiding something."

"I couldn't agree more, Ichigo, but we can't do anything about that either." Ishida scolded, looking back toward Rukia.

"Rukia will be okay, you know." Chad whispered, eyes drifting between the Soul Reaper and Substitute.

"Uhm, Ichigo," he looked up to see Orihime twiddling her fingers, "Kisuke asked me to let you know that he didn't want you to leave your body."

"What the hell, what if I need to protect myself?" She turned her gaze downward, "He said that you will have someone to keep you safe from the Soul Society. He took your badge with him."

"What the hell, that's insane!"

"Shut up Ichigo, you're going to wake Rukia up!" His fists shook by his sides.

"I'm going to the other room, good night you guys." He wanted to slam the door, hit something, he wanted to shout in frustration, but Ichigo walked back quietly to the room beside Rukia's. The food came about fifteen minutes later. Brown rice with steamed vegetables on top and around the edges. The entire time he ate, on the white hospital bed, Ichigo continuously grumbled to himself things that were previously said to him.

"Damn, you're like the little kid nobody likes." The dish nearly went flying, a spasm shiver running down his spine.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo back his body up to the pillow, sitting on it and leaning back to the wall. Anri sat cross-legged in front of him, eating an apple.

"I'm your protection, stupid. Now what are you mumbling about?"

"That's none of your concern! This is my room, get the hell out! What if I was changing?"

She smirked, "Oh, if you were changing I wouldn't have said anything." He blushed, hand slapping over his mouth.

"What's your problem?" She bit into her apple again, some juices coming down from her chin, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Of course it is! That's so wrong!" She laughed at him, hand coming up to cover her mouth sill with food in it. "You can't just say that!"

"At least I'm not lying to you." He nearly broke the stand beside the bed in half when he put the food tray down.

"Don't say that!"

"Shh, Ichigo, they might hear you." She muttered, winking.

"I- I don't- they-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'll shut up now." Anri sneered, biting into the green apple again. "I heard your day was pretty shitty." The blush disappeared, his eyes adverting to the side.

"I couldn't do anything."

"Cheer up, kid, we can't always prevent things from happening." His fist hit the bed.

"I was completely useless though!" Anri let out a sough, grumbling at him.

"Everything happens for a reason." He didn't say anything, but she could tell that the phrase didn't help him much. Anri scooted up a foot or so and sat with her knees grazing his, both of them cross-legged.

"Cheer up, kid."

"I'm not a kid, you know." He murmured, eyes set on hers. She set her elbows on the bend of his legs; fingers knotted together and chin resting on her hands.

"Then correct me." The voice bounced in the walls of his ears, drawing him closer. The enticing breath, the yearning tug of warmth flourished through his mind like a fog. His mouth made and 'o', reaching forward with a hand to rest on her inner shoulder. His other hand dug into the sheets, gripping until his knuckles turned white.

Anri's knuckles ran across the fabric of his shirt, fingers curled inward. Like previously, the kisses came in drops. Ichigo pulled back a centimeter then came back down for a minute or so, repeating several times. The silence around them felt nice, like numb warmth he hadn't felt in a while. With winter still holding onto the town, the heat's effect almost tripled. She leaned forward, carefully pushing him back to the pillow and resting above him. Her apple rolled off onto the floor, completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>I realize I did this backwards last chapter. I usually say, "Enjoy!" at the top and not the bottom.<em>

_I can't even remember if I added the common "review!"... even though I just edited it. Sad right?_

Review!


	53. Iron Heart

_Do you guys like how I make the titles? It's sort of late to ask, but is it hard to read? Or does it bother you? Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I<strong> R O N H E A R T<strong>

Sam's body kept very still in the large drainage ditch. His long, bony, pale fingers contracted and relaxed, repeating the same process while he sat in a crouched position. His back curved a great deal upward with the bone about ready to rupture the skin. His arms lost all traces of fat, as well as his legs and chest. From anyone's perspective, he looked like a walking skeleton. The hollowed out eyes began to fill with trace amounts of collected spirit energy from different people in the area. The creature's mutters and incoherent language pulsed away and bounced off of every wall.

"What the hell do we have here?" The four gang members that pushed him to cruel acts reappeared for the first time after Shujo's death. Three held metal bats, the fourth stood in front with a cocky smirk and a cigarette.

"Hey Samuel, time to get up and do us a little favor." He stayed in place, whispering something foreign.

"Hey, are you listening to us? We said to get the hell up!" One of the men walked forward and swung the bat above their head. Samuel shrieked before it came down, turning with his black-hollow eyes, hissing and baring long, jagged teeth.

"Monster!"

"Run!"

Grabbing onto the first male, the parasite latched its long fangs into his head, killing the human almost instantly. The same occurred for two others behind the leader as he ran. Without a weapon and cigarette behind him, Kujo raced away as fast as he could. Samuel kept right up, running in a bear crawl toward him.

"Someone save me!" Kujo shouted. Samuel took a leg and dug his long, bone nails into the flesh, successfully knocking Kujo down. With teeth bared, the previously collected spirit energy flooded them. Kujo screamed, scraping the cement so hard with his nails they bled out. With a Hollow-like cry, Samuel sunk both teeth into Kujo's spine, successfully paralyzing him. Still alive and eyes open, Kujo had his cheek pressed on the cement, whimpering and fingers twitching.

Leaving the pray upon hearing others, Sam sprinted off, the parasitic body diving into an old, exposed water pipe that lead several feet into the ground.

"Hey, Kujo, what's going on?" More friends appeared, sliding down the smooth concrete sides and running to his body. The puncture wounds hissed, Kujo foaming up from the mouth.

"Man what's wrong with you?" The same Hollow shriek pierced the sky, the two holes ripping down rivets into Kujo's back and bone legs sprouting from his spinal cord. The rest of the gag screamed and tried to run, but it was useless.

Ichigo lay in his room, arm stretched out until his hand gently rested against the wall. Though awake, he kept his eyes closed and hummed in satisfaction whilst rubbing his forehead into Anri's hair. Her back lay snuggly against his chest, hands resting above his own.

"Nothing came up last night." She whispered to him. Ichigo sighed a response, sliding up to have the arch of his nose and eyes covered by her hair. Still early, they both fell back to sleep, the sun only beginning to creep up above the horizon.

Below the building, Sam's empty eye sockets narrowed in on the top floor. Shedding its entire outer layers, the spinal column and head steadily crept up passed every window and swinging its tail piece back and forth. Upon reaching the window, the tail bone carved a hole, Sam's entire head entering, then the spinal cord body and its hundred legs. Just before the pointed end piece could pierce a hole in Ichigo's skull, they disappeared.

Anri set him down in Rukia's room on the second bed, running back and retrieving her Zanpakuto just before the shrieking monster could grab it.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!" The parasite hurdled out the window, shattering it.

"Bakudo #30: Shitotsu Sansen!" Three beaks of Kido flashed by, barely missing the parasite that hooked its tail into the wall and swung back to attack her. The legs turned and pointed to her, firing off the tips and roaring as she dodged.

"Bakudo #30: Shitotsu Sansen!" The dark voice echoed back, somewhat male, but more of a genderless, shadowy echo. From the tail, three beaks shot back, pinning Anri to the wall beside the door in the top floor. It crawled through the window and growled.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!" It boomed.

_ Damn it, damn it!_

* * *

><p><em>Haha! Evil demon-leech-parasite-thing! <em>

_Just in case you don't understand, the body of the parasite is the human spinal column. From the segments, thorn-like legs come out like a centipede. The neck is a bit longer than usual, still bone, but then the head of the person is still in tact. Like, the flesh/skin is still there, but his or her eyes are missing and it's just like to black holes. _

_Brilliant isn't it?_

Review!


	54. Against the World

_Good evening! As it is currently 8:32PM. For me, anyway. Man, this chapter is pretty good, I think. Hey, if you don't think so, let me know! Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A G A I N S T <strong>_T H E _**W O R L D**

She would get no commiserate if she lost this battle. Anri bounced off of the pavement at the entrance of the hospital, running off and away from the humans inside. Sam howled behind her, the centipede like creature pulling all but four legs in, those doubling in size, then taking off like a wolf after her.

_ "Asunder," _Her Zanpakuto sizzled, a burning wave of heat beginning to pulse from it. A gold colored energy rippled out from the hilt, gliding over the steel of the blade and coiling itself around it. He howled, urgent to battle and prepared for the worst. Anri slid to a halt, turning on her heel to face the oncoming predator. _"Narugen!"_ The blade phased out of reality for a moment, resurrecting as a longer piece with no center structure. With a hollow center, Narugen essentially was the outer edges of a normal Zanpakuto. Spinning her wrist, Anri took the tip from the ground and pulled the blade upward in a diagonal. Something like Hyorinmaru first appearing from the blade of Toshiro Hitsugaya, the electric energy shot forward and the head of a red bellied piranha appeared jaws wide and roaring like a bear.

The whip like electric current whizzed forward, following the dodging moves of the parasitic body. Sam struggled against the now biting down piranha, several more whips splitting from the original tail and several more heads forming. They all moved down and bit the skeleton body, sending electrical pulses that jumbled up the enemy's movement. Anri pointed her blade forward, placing her hand on top of the one holding Narugen.

"Suto!" Like fireworks, all of the piranha and their tails lit up, then imploded inward and sent a debilitating explosion into the parasite. The body fell to the ground, horribly burned. It twitched, whined quietly and disappeared into ashes. Twenty or thirty feet away, the remaining parts of the body, too, dissipated. Anri ran her hand through her hair several times, walking back toward the building. Upon reaching Rukia's room, she swung the door open.

"Holy mother of fuck, I am never sleeping again!" She screamed, Ichigo and Rukia bouncing up from their beds in bewilderment.

"What the hell you two, I mean, you slept through that whole thing?" She shouted, hand dragging through her hair in stress. She kept her eyes trained on Ichigo, ignoring Rukia blankly staring at her. She turned around, starting to rant and lost sight of both of them. Hands out constantly making gestures and even slapping the side of her face with a hand, she ranted on.

"I mean, how do you not hear me almost die? You know, the glass shattered and I even used Kido! Jesus, you two sleep like rocks, this is insane! If I have to sleep alone tonight I'll probably cry!" She turned and grabbed Ichigo's collar.

"I don't think I'll ever keep guard over you again, kid, that motherfucking thing is going to come after me now!" She shouted, gasping a bit for breath. For a moment of silence, they both stared at each other inches apart. Anri dropped his shirt collar and looked away.

"Sorry, I'm done. I'll always help if you ever need anything, you know." She smiled at him, ruffling his hair and falling back onto the floor.

"I think I've done my job for today. Pass me a blanket, Kurosaki." Ichigo blinked at her a few times.

"Would you rather-"

"Sure, thanks, I'm there." He didn't have time to blink a third time before she wrapped herself up in the blankets beside him, facing away and hiding her face in the pillow. Rukia leaned over, whispering in his ear.

"Do you know his girl?" He nodded, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

"She's in the Soul Society now, you might see her around." Rukia gave a stern look at the body beside her friend, giving up and stretching both arms over her shoulders.

"My arm is sore, but other than that I'm alright." His gaze turned the other way.

"Rukia, I'm sorry I couldn't-" He grunted, back flaring up and bending his stomach outward.

He fell to the floor, rubbing his lower back and glaring back up at the bed.

"The hell, Anri?" He groaned, rolling on his back.

"It just reminded me of the talk we had previously." She turned around, elbows holding her chin and stomach flat on the matress.

"You know, in your room a few nights before?" Upon leaving, she laughed at the two brilliant, bright red faces of the Substitute and Soul Reaper.

* * *

><p><em>So her Zanpakuto is revealed. I find things hard to describe sometimes, so if you would like a reference, her release state is almost identical in structure as Tia Harribel's unreleased sword. It's hollow in the center, the blade is just an outline. Still, though, Anri's sword is the same length as a usual one, not short like hers. <em>

Review!


	55. Taciturnity

_I had to go look up the word again when I realized what the title was. Haha, guess my vocabulary doesn't stick. _

**Taciturnity**: _(n): reserve: the trait of being uncommunicative; not volunteering anything more than necessary. _

_So basically silence. I don't blame the kid. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>T A C I T U R N I T Y<strong>

_ He did not cry. The silence felt so deafening, so painful he wanted to tear at the beating of his heart – to throw it away into a deep darkness and silence the thumping forever. It felt so painful it became an overwhelming silence of his nerves. The blood soaked downward and coated the dark cement. Each stream of crimson oil slid across his fingers, his hands and chest. He did not blink. He did not sob. Maru sat utterly still, too stunned to move._

Sam felt no sympathy as he stripped every last bit of meat and flesh from the child's bones. His long, spear-like legs grounded the body and cracked through every rib. The loud crunches of the legs and arms echoed throughout the small apartment he and his companion raided and destroyed. Kujo continued his feast as well; the parents of the twin-child seemed particularly easy to digest. Apart from the half living creatures in the room, the twin's sibling kept an iron-eye look on the body of his brother. Across the room, a young blonde child held his friend's body close, eyes unable to blink or head unable to turn from the gore.

Tears streamed down after several minutes and swirled with the blood of his friend who lay dead in his arms. Unable to contain himself, the six year old spoke.

"...Mommy?" His dark green eyes felt like they were beginning to tip upward and lose all sensibility. He sudden twist of his mother's head, who originally faced away, caused a terrified cry to rip out of his throat.

"Maru, don't be afraid." Her voice cracked, eyes hollow and the root like veins began to migrate out of the emptiness. His mother grinned, gums visibly receding.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Maru started his way backwards, his friend's body slowly dragging with him. Neither Kujo nor Sam bothered to look, their eyes occupied with the last scraps of the body, other than their victims' heads.

"Do not worry Maru," his father repeated, face now adorned with a grin, "we will always be here."

"Make them go away!" Maru shouted, dropping the body he clung to and ran to the farthest corner from them. "Make them go away!"

"We can't do that Maru." His twin also began to speak, their voices all hinting a tone of mockery. "Don't worry Maru, we won't hurt you."

"Kano, stop it, you're scaring me!" Maru's knees tucked up to is chest, arms folded and hiding behind his thighs.

_ Finally, Sam and Kujo's heads both rose. One foot after another, punching holes into the carpet, they moved to corner the child. _

Ichigo ran toward the horrific screams of a small child. His body failed to keep up with his mind's demands, agitating the already sore muscles from being thrown away by one of the monsters. Heart bent on helping whoever it was, he stopped at the building, looking up at the third floor with a shattered window.

"Hurry up Kurosaki, someone needs help!" Ishida jogged up the stairs first, meeting Floor 3 before his friend and pushing open the broken door. The heads of the deceased family sprung up, howling at both intruders.

"Stay back, Ichigo, you don't have your badge!" Three arrows sprung from the Quincy Bow, the head of the perished twin being sliced open and coming down to the nose. Face half torn; the little boy began a wobbling walk toward him, the parents springing forward on four large legs instead of the usual, small one hundred. Both howled loudly, screeching.

"Look out!" Ichigo threw a hand out from the hallway and pulling Ishida clear from the room and off to the right. The father burst through the dry wall and brick, landing on the street three stories down.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, hurry up and kill them!"

"Easy for you to say!" The tailbone of the father came spearing through the wall, piercing Ishida's shoulder. One arrow fired, successfully hitting and killing the mother. Her body collapsed, withered and whined, burning away into a black ash.

"Ishida, are you alright?"

"No Kurosaki, I'm not!" Ishida yelled, "Go grab the kid, I'll get rid of the other one!" Ichigo didn't hesitate, running into the large family room of the apartment and locking eyes with a tiny boy, his eyes overwhelmed with terror and tears practically pooling at his feet. Remorse slapped Ichigo in the face, pausing with a guilty look.

_ If only I had gotten here faster._

He scooped up the child and ran out, Ishida following behind.

"Is it dead?"

"Yes, relax, let's get back to the hospital!"

* * *

><p><em>Poor kid. So sad! Though, I don't feel bad to admit I had no problem writing this piece. Is anything out of place?<em>

Review!


	56. Phlegmatic

_Maru! Such a sweet boy! I've always seen Orihime as a motherly figure. _

* * *

><p><strong>P H L E G M A T I C<strong>

No matter how many different attempts anyone formulated, they were all thwarted by the young one's silence. The only piece of information this child was willing to give was his name; Maru. Ichigo slumped in his chair, exhausted from the relentless interrogation.

"I give up, and I don't blame the kid."

"Oh, seeing something of that proportion must be devastating." Orihime added, eyes glued to the white and blue tiles of the hospital floor. No one commented.

In the evening hours, Maru walked out of his room grasping a small blue bird toy, small enough for him to clamp a fist around it with the wings with some of the fluff popping out in between each finger. His green eyes kept to the floor, trailing toward Orihime and passed the other sleeping teenagers. She jumped upon having her hand tugged on, pressing a hand across her mouth to keep from waking the others.

"Oh Maru, what's wrong?" She whispered, wrapping her hands around his.

"...cold." He murmured, hands slowly clamping and releasing the bluejay. Orihime gently lifted him into her arms, wrapping her blanket around both of them.

"Feeling better?" He closed his eyes, chin tilted back and cheek against her shoulder.

"Will my mommy and daddy come back? What will happen to my brother and friend?"

"Don't worry Maru, we'll figure something out." Inoue yawned, "Time to sleep though, the moon is almost out and we all need as much rest as we can get." Snuggled against the plush chair she received, both falling asleep.

_"Ichigo, wake up."_

_ "What, Anri, what's wrong?" He lifted his head, palms rubbing both eyes. _

_ "Are you alright?" He yawned, tired eyes slowly blinking in her direction._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine. No injuries." Anri shook her head, crouching by the wooden chair. Her right arm , about midway up her Radius, rested against his collarbone, just far enough from his neck to feel a sense great deal of worry, more than any other emotion._

_ "I know you are alright physically, Ichigo. How's your conscious?" He frowned, hand settling on the bend of her elbow._

_ "I'm okay, Anri." She shook her head._

_ "I already know. It isn't your fault that child's parents died." He let out a strangled breath._

_ "Anri, if I had only heard him maybe even two minutes beforehand, he would be smiling at his mother right now and hugging his dad." Anri dropped her elbow's bend farther so her hand now rested at the beginning split of his collarbone at the shoulder joint. _

_ "Ichigo, we can't always get there in time. There are instances where we instigate battle and there are times where we strike secondly. There are times where you will reach your destination on time, others where you will arrive early and times where you won't make it. It's not your fault." She repeated. _

_ "It is!" Both of his hands latched onto her shoulders. Anri abruptly closed off his voice, pressing her hand to his lips. A few bodies in the room readjusted; no one awoke. _

_ "Ichigo," Anri whispered, feeling his chest rise and fall at a fast pace, probably still upset and set off from prior speech. "If I couldn't warn you in time in battle and you were struck down, would you blame me?" His skin relaxed, eyes drawn away._

_ "No, I would never-"_

_ "It's all the same thing, Ichigo, but with a reversed role. Please understand." She smiled, placing her hand in a "stop sign" fashion on the side of their faces, covering the bottom portion and concealing them from the un-seeing eyes of everyone else in the room. Anri winked, tilting sideways and planting a kiss on Ichigo's lips._

_ "Cheer up, kid." _

_ "Why do you do that?" Ichigo hissed, voices cracking to a high whisper. His face flared a bit, __though nothing compared to that of the past encounters. _

_ "Because I like yo, of course. Why else? Did you think I would do that for entertainment?" His mind buzzed, not really giving an answer._

_ "Y-you do?"_

_ "If that weren't obvious enough."_

_ "Shut up!" _

_ "Don't go any higher, Kurosaki, you'll wake someone up." He turned his head to the side, something she noticed he did quite often with similar instances. _

_ "A-Anri," _

_ "Yes, Ichigo?" He turned back and gave her a returning, instantaneous kiss, the flaring blush erupting to his ears. So he wasn't the greatest, and that had probably been more awkward than her first kiss many, many years ago, but it was something, right?_

* * *

><p><em>Little more realistic. I mean, come on, Ichigo would probably suck at the whole kiss thing the first few times like any of us, right? Ah, I had a good laugh.<em>

Review!


	57. Onset

_Ugh, I keep editing these chapters to insert author's notes. This is probably the seventh one I've done. _

_So all is well! Everyone is back after getting killed! I mainly did this because if they didn't come back, the kid would have no home and the cops would get involved and there would be a missing person's file and they'd be looking everywhere for an explanation, etc. etc. Yeah, don't want to write it. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>O N S E T<strong>

"Maru, honey, time to come home!" Everyone in the room gave a sudden start, the group of teenagers jumping to their feet and facing the woman who clearly seemed startled.

"Oh, I was wondering if my son was here?" A large man with thick, short black hair walked up behind her with a small boy at his hip. The child smiled brightly and ran out to hug his brother.

"Come on Maru, I want to show you my new game I got last night!" Maru stumbled for words, as did the others.

"Wait, who are you exactly?" Ishida quickly moved in front of the child, eying the trio in suspicion. Even Maru took a step back.

"Are you really my parents?" Kano, Maru's twin, frowned.

"I'm his brother, who are you?"

"That isn't exactly important right now, kid." Ichigo interrupted, stepping beside his friend. The father stepped forward.

"My name is Ryota Seto, I am the father of Maru." Chad walked forward, covering Orihime who had pulled Maru into her arms.

"Last night we all woke up and the house was a mess!" His wife intruded, trotting forward with her hands over her heart in half closed hands, "We couldn't find Maru anywhere. We haven't slept at all, and Kano had the idea to come to the hospital."

"Yeah, I knew my brother would be here!"

"I'm not sure returning Maru is a good idea, ma'am." Sado said, flexing his fist.

"Why not?" Ryota moved head to head with Ichigo, though clearly a good foot or so taller.

"Because you almost killed him last night, that's why!" Ichigo shouted, pressing Ryota back. "Don't even think for a moment we wouldn't suspect you to try it again!"

"K-kill our son?" She shrieked, "We would never do such a thing!"

"Hold on, Kurosaki, maybe they came back after we defeated them." Ishida dropped his guarding arm.

"I apologize for our behavior, we clearly misjudged who we saw last night." Ryota snorted.

"You obviously must have us mistaken." Maru ran forward and clutched his brother, both of which were scooped into their father's arms.

"Oh Maru, why were you here?" His mother sobbed, the family walking out the door.

"Ishida, what if they came back and are still enemies?" Ichigo shouted, clutching the Quincy's collar.

"Did you hear them? They don't remember anything and I'm sure they're alright now. We also have new information we need to go to Urahara with anyway, Ichigo, think before you act!" Dropping Ishida, Ichigo stormed from the room.

"Then we're leaving!" Orihime winced at the stress behind his voice. Obviously, something stirred within their friend when the parents showed up and It brought an onset of worry.

Unfortunately, Kisuke's plan for all of them would have to be put into play. The genius worried about an onset of different symptoms and they needed to stop them before It became untreatable. Ishida ran out of the room with Sado, trailing Ichigo.

"Hey, Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo!"

The teen turned around, his face no longer made of anger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean any of that." Ishida halted in front of him.

"I think I'll apologize ahead of time. Did you get hit when we rescued Maru?" Ichigo frowned.

"No, I didn't."

"Where was the friend's body we saw when we first entered the apartment?" The question elected another deep crease in Ichigo's face.

"It was only the three of them, I remember." Ishida propped up his glasses.

_ "Exactly."_

* * *

><p><em>Basically, if you don't understand the last part, Ishida figured that something was up with Kurosaki. In what he says, he means that there were four parasitic monsters. Don't forget the little boy's friend! He suspects the parasite might have done something, that's why Ichigo can't remember it ever being there. Kisuke also had a relative theory. <em>

Review!


	58. Irascability

_Finally! I've finished editing! Okay, so I hope you like the next chapter. Kisuke is an odd fellow, always three or four steps ahead. I actually managed some of this off of an episode of NCIS. But my resource for the information was, the fact I know this, and Wikipedia. Within 12 hours of infection, most patients experience bleeding of the Cochlea or inner ear. This doesn't happen to Ichigo. You'll find out why. Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I R A S C I B I L I T Y<strong>

A total of five signs for an infection could be seen within an hour of becoming infected. Orihime, Sado and Ishida earlier set out on Kisuke's demands to retrieve spiritual residue from the attack areas of these new enemies.

"The five signs, in no particular order, will become an onset of something similar to the Bubonic Plague." Kisuke began, walking back and forth at the front of the room, "The Bubonic Plague is a zoonotic disease. It is one of the three types of infections caused by Y-Pestis. I have come to the conclusion that these monstrosities are more similar to fleas than they are any parasite. This is because the way they transfer disease is entirely different. But that isn't important at the moment." He turned and pointed his cane at Ichigo, the teen slumped down and head resting in his folded arms on the table.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Renji asked, irritated by the sudden lesson of a human disease.

"You'll see. We will have to assume that Ichigo now is a carrier of the Bubonic Plague because of a few tests I conducted."

"What the hell, you tested me?" Ichigo yelled, head up.

"Yes, I did, but only to save you, my boy." He swung his cane, "Currently you show no symptoms because It has been nearly an exact day since you have become infected." Urahara wiped some sweat from his brow with his left sleeve, "I will keep you here in any case. Symptoms include: painful, swollen lymph nodes, chills, ill feeling, high fever, muscle cramps, seizures, extreme pain, skin discoloration, bleeding from the ears, which starts usually after twelve hour exposure, heavy breathing, coughing, aching limbs, fatigue and we may see black spots appear on your body. Delirium and coma are also a possible threat. You are infectious."

Everyone, at once, stood and cleared the room. Out the door, Kisuke tapped his cane on Ichigo's drooping head. His voice drew a sense of anxiety, stress and fear.

"No one has been infected, but you, Kurosaki. This variation of the disease will come from only the enemy. Even if you coughed directly onto another being's face, they have a very minimal chance of infection."

"You just said it was infectious, then only passed by those freaks, now you're saying I could infect my friends?"

"Let me rephrase everything then, for you. Infectious, it is, but not likely from human to human or human to animal and vice versa. We will most likely be alright, so long as anyone else hasn't been bitten."

"I'm telling you, I wasn't bit by anything!"

"Ah, but Ishida informed me you don't recall the fourth enemy at the young boy's house?"

"Because there wasn't!"

"The young boy's friend perished as well, but wasn't devoured. I assumed there has been no word on this one yet because no one has informed me and there are no new missing person files. Not only has this child fled as a whole, but he infected you somehow."

"Ichigo," Rukia stepped back into the room, "we're all here for you, idiot, so don't go crazy." She smirked, Ichigo nodding her off.

"Whatever, I'll be fine, you wait and see." Kisuke slapped his hands together.

"Well then, are you ready to come under my care again?" The teenager grunted. "You're new quarters have been moved to the underground training arena. From now until this is all sorted out, once and for all, you will remain underground and kept under strict monitor."

"Will I get to visit my family?" He pressed his hand to his face, skin scrunching up as he leaned against the appendage.

"No, you won't. I am also restricting friendly visits from everyone for the first forty-eight hours. I have arranged for you to have access to a laptop and your school work, if you would like. We may communicate through this s well as you may see updates of the world outside. Do you understand, Kurosaki?" Giving in, exhausted, Ichigo only nodded off, eyes closing and body tilting to his left.

"Sleep well, Ichigo." Orihime muttered, watching Tessai pick the teen up and walk him to the entrance of their underground training room. Renji and Rukia moved off to discuss different things, Ishida and Sado also speaking.

"Orihime, he'll be alright. Ichigo always gets sick and injured and he's come through it all." Sado added in.

"You know, he sort of reminds you of a TV show's main character. They always get the beatings, but they always survive, right?" The tears that welded at the corners of her eyes slid down both cheeks. Orihime nodded her head, smiling.

"Yeah, like a main character."

* * *

><p><em>Ah! Outside reference! Ironic, right? Not really, because we all know anyway. Do you like it? Freaky? I try to add some interesting stuff. <em>

Oh my goodness, I'm running out of ideas. I'm currently on chapter 70, but don't really know what else to do since by then all of this has been cleared up. Argh!

Review!


	59. Five Finger Fillet

_Five Finger Fillet! Anyone know the game? It's of Russian origin and I loved to play the game when I used to play Red Dead Redemption. It's a knife game and you stab the knife in different patterns between your spread fingers. So you know you could lose a finger and such! Ah~ _

_Anyway,_ **shadowsghosts,** _thank you! Yeah, I'm just at a blank. I mean, it's pretty much done where I am, but it isn't! _

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>F I V E - F I N G E R - F I L L E T<strong>

The head of Samuel Tighe kept bobbing back and forth. It swung from side to side with a brilliant, cruel smile-smirk slapped below his hollow eyes. Perched like a standing Meerkat, his, currently, four bone legs bent at the elbow and knee. His thick legs crouched, the spinal column's end piece now elongated to make a whipping tail. His longer neck line continued to swing – not like a bobble head, but that of a ball attached to a spring and wire, moving left and right.

"Ah, what do we have here?" His head kept swinging, "I believe Monster knew you in a past life, is Monster not mistaken?"

"What the hell does 'Monster' mean?"

"Precisely what you are looking at, what else?" Anri brought her blade forward, the tip flashing toward Sam.

"I'd also like to know why you're a freak now." His head bobbed, now a frown adorning his facial features.

"Oh, well, you see, I went insane."

"This isn't exactly what someone would call insane."

"Monster disagrees. You see, Monster went insane, and he had his skin burned away. Can't you tell?" His head bobbed, stopping in a twisted angle to the side, "See?"

"That was probably the first thing I noticed. You tried to kill me. I thought we came to an agreement about this killing thing, you know?" He dropped on all fours, trotting to the side, then continuing as Anri moved away to eventually walking around in a circular pattern.

"That was then, this is now." He hissed, "You'll see soon enough, Monster will kill you and your friend."

"Why is he so important?"

"Monster's father wanted him dead, I know it."

"Actually, he needed Ichigo alive. You can't use a catalyst if it's dead or un-powered." He snapped, lunging and throwing his tail into the concrete of the road. A low hum rippled through his vocals, though invisible to the naked eye, perhaps.

"No, they wanted him dead!"

"A misunderstanding! He doesn't want Ichigo dead, you idiot, now fix yourself before I have to kill you!"

"Then kill me!" She slammed the hilt of her Zanpakuto against his skull, successfully grounding his jaw.

"No, idiot, you can't just accept defeat like that! There has to be a battle!"

"For what?" He crooned, shaking her away, "If I die, I can finally meet him! I shouldn't be alive, anyway, right?"

"You're already dead, look at yourself!" His jaw snapped back into place, lunging and unsuccessfully striking. His tail began to lash, the sharp tip bashing into the concrete and breaking small craters into it.

"Then let us die together!" His entire dog-like body reared up and from his mouth came a burst of red fire.

"Shakkaho!" In a rapid fire, he blew the spell from both his open mouth and the tip of his tail.

"Hado #32: Okasen!" Similar in style of a single rod from _Rikujokoro, _the attack base Kido flew out and snapped the skeletal being in half. Anri jumped down from the air and beside the withering body.

"You are no where near a Soul Reaper's level. Even an unseated officer could take you on." She muttered, foot pressing against the humanoid head. "You can't win, and I will assure you, Kurosaki will be just fine." She moved her foot away, watching the back of Sam's head split open. From the inner chamber came a large black insect. Like a large, flat, furry sphere on six legs, it crawled out and onto the remains of it's body.

"Look what you have done!" It howled, the fuzz ball whining in a high pitch voice, "You've ruined my body!" A single eye came up from the bottom of it, as golden as the sun.

"What a shame."

Just before turning around, Kujo's spear-tail pierced the flesh and bone of her shoulder, leaving a similar injury to Rukia Kuchiki's. Staggering, Anri fell to the roadside, the front entrance to Karakura High School. The bone spear retracted, this time with claws grasping the bone previously residing in her body.

"I just love the shoulder joint." he laughed, "The shoulder blade will do nicely for a recovery bone."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, you guys are catching up, though I wrote two chapters last night. I'll add a few more then I might wrap it up. The total might come up to 80 chapters or so, so no worries!<em>

_Or it could be more._

Review!


	60. Genesis

_Bubonic Plague! Quite the interesting subject, actually. Did you know that "Ring Around the Rosie" is actually a song about it? _

_Many people actually associated it with the Great Plague which happened in England in 1665 or with earlier outbreaks of Black Death. Before World War II, no one mentioned this. However, in 1951 the poem became a trademark for the disease. The phrase "posies" comes from the herb many carried around to ward off the smell of death. There was also an associated rosy rash. _

_Sneezing or coughing was the last fatal symptom and the "all fall down" was a reference to everyone dying. The phrase "Ashes, Ashes" was meant as the cremation of the bodies, burning of their homes or the blackening of their skin. Scary, right?_ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>G E N E S I S<strong>

"The Bubonic Plague is generally accepted as the cause of the Black Death that swept across Europe in the 14th century that caused the deaths of an estimated 75 million people. Black Death enters through the skin and travels through the lymphatics, as often seen in flea-borne infections, Kurosaki."

"So what is all of this you hooked me up too?" Ichigo waved his arm, several cords and a tube coming out of it.

"That is what will be keeping you alive, Ichigo, those are antibiotics, several classes actually. You are currently taking aminoglcosides, to be more specific, gentamicin and doxycycline. I will later be giving you a treatment of oxygen and intravenous fluids, so be prepared to take plenty of time to rest!"

"I don't even have this stupid disease, I mean, nothing is wrong with me and it's been a whole day."

"Don't be too sure, Ichigo, anything can happen. On set of symptoms is usually sudden." Just as Ichigo went to close Kisuke's laptop, the scientist sighed.

"I apologize, Ichigo."

"What for?"

"I lied to you. Yes, you are extremely infectious and I am keeping eyes on our friends. I didn't want them to worry because chances are they don't have it." The teen paused for a long while before hitting the power button. Lying back on his makeshift bed, Ichigo stared up at the fake sky.

"Personally, I think the Y-Pestis isn't the real deal." He sprung up, cords pulling against his sensitive skin.

"You shouldn't be in here, this thing is contagious!"

"Relax, my Zanpakuto will most likely keep me safe." Anri hopped down from the rock she sat up on, walking over with a large, black duffel bag.

"How? And what's in the bag?"

"My Zanpakuto is a precision base sword. His ability is to use electricity to it's finest points. Just like if I ran a few fingers down your back or arm, I could relax the muscles if I use his ability. Narugen sends small pulses, small enough to shake electrons. I'm using his ability to break apart the electrons in the air, specifically anything you cough up, to disperse any of the disease. Of course, this isn't a one hundred percent guarantee." She sighed, dropping the bag and pulling on the zipper, "As for the bag, It contains the parts to set up a blue UV light. Essentially It should kill off anything you breathe into the air."

Ichigo coughed, sounding somewhere along the lines of a long time smoker. He heaved, sitting up and putting a cupped hand over his mouth. Opening his eyes, Anri caught his full attention.

"Why is your shoulder wrapped up?" For the first time he saw her uniform's sleeve completely torn away, even if It were small to begin with. Her entire collarbone was visible, having no means of being held up on it's left side. The white bandage completely encircled her right shoulder clear down to her elbow.

Anri looked up from her seated position, "You just noticed?" He coughed again, lightly.

"Y-yeah, well, when were you hurt?"

"I do believe I engaged in battle yesterday. That also happened to be the same day you were informed of the infection, right?" Ichigo nodded his head slowly, trying to catch up with the information.

"Who did you fight?" He whispered, watching Anri only work with her right arm.

"I battled Sam. He was the one that tried to kill you with that gun and his gang, recall?" He frowned.

"Not really."

"It was a while ago. I don't blame you for not remembering; this is considering your injuries and forgetfulness. That is also an attributing factor of the illnesses you have endured, though."

"What happened to him?"

"Dead, I believe. He still has a friend out there though, Kujo I guess his name is. He ripped out my shoulder blade." She hurriedly finished, seeing his facial expression and half open mouth, ready to shout, "Don't worry! Orihime healed me quite nicely, but I can't really use the arm right now, no worries right?"

"That's insane! And he's still out there?"

"Yes, Kurosaki, now quiet down. Don't you remember the whole Plague thing? You are sick, after all."

"I feel so useless, I can't believe that-"

"If I could hit you right now, I would." She walked over and placed the now-connected base and rods above him. With the four metal poles, two on either side of his shoulder and two on either side of his ankles, and a square roof like metal object, she began to screw in the long light bulbs. Ichigo turned his head away.

"Do you really have to stand on top of me?"

"Nonsense, Ichigo, if I were standing on top of you, you wouldn't be able to breathe."

"I'm pretty sure two feet on either side of me is considered standing on someone!"

"Relax, It is necessary so I can put in these lights. You know, maybe after this is all over I can make you something to eat. But I'm limiting you on anything high in fiber or high fat."

"Thanks, I guess." He frowned, eyes now watching her busy hand.

"Cheer up kid, things are almost over. If Kujo doesn't attack anyone, he'll be our last target."

"Why isn't anyone going after this guy, then?"

"Your friends, Kuchiki and Abarai, are already searching for him. He'll be found soon enough." She flipped a small switch on the side of the panel, momentarily blinding the teen with a rich blue stream of light covering his entire body.

"Doesn't that make you feel nice?"

"Not really, damn thing won't let me open my eyes." She smiled down at him, though his eyes were shut so he couldn't tell.

"I'll have to turn the lights off in here, Ichigo. If you need anything, I'll be here. I'm also going to put my Zanpakuto with you so hopefully It will ease any pain you have, or dull it."

"So I'm gong to be in pain again?" She stepped away from him, lodging the first quarter of her blade in the hard, rocky ground a few inches from Ichigo's arm.

"Narugen will send electrical pulses much like your nerves do. If you need some relief, hold onto him, his charges should calm your muscles down a bit. I can't guarantee this will work entirely though." He only nodded to her, hands folding neatly at his stomach and eyes closing, head tilting to the side a bit.

"Sleep well, Ichigo."

To their right, Kisuke's computer flickers on, the scientist's face popping back up. Anri knelt down to it.

"Yes, Urahara?"

"Has he begun exhibiting any symptoms?"

"Coughing. I think his temperature is rising too."

"Is he asleep?" She nodded.

A deep tone of seriousness came over Kisuke.

"Most victims of the Bubonic Plague do not survive."

"Well what are Ichigo's odds?"

"If the antibiotics kick in before the Y-Pestis proceeds, he'll fully recover with a 50-90% chance."

"Well, have they?"

"Kurotsuchi is concocting an antidote as we speak. The Soul Society is also monitoring Renji and Rukia."

"Urahara, what are Kurosaki, Ichigo's chances?"

"The survival rate is 1-15%."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, in fact, the survival rate was that low at one point. 1-15%. Y-Pestis, or Yersinia Pestis, is a rod-shaped bacteria that can infect both humans and animals alike. There are three main forms: <em>pneumonic, septicemic and the Bubonic Plague. _It also managed to gain fame as a biological warfare agent and CDC classified it as a Category A Pathogen. This required prep for any terrorist attacks. Y Pestis was also thought to cause the _Plague of Justinian in 542.

_I love history! _Review!


	61. Fake It

_Yay for Ichigo! _Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>F A K E I T<strong>

"So you're saying he isn't sick after all?"

"Your assumption was right, my dear!" Kisuke laughed, "His ears did not bleed within the first twelve hours, and he hasn't exhibited any other signs. Kurosaki is clean!"

"So, why is he still down there?" Anri pointed to the locked latch in Kisuke's shop.

"Only because I do not want him involved with Kujo and this last fight. I am well aware that he is a capable fighter, but I am requesting you, Ishida and Orihime to go into this battle alone."

"Explain to me the plan, then." Ishida and Orihime both walked in, taking seats with Urahara.

"Actually, I will be explaining our course of action."

The back bone rattled against the hard surface of the old steel pipes.

"What took so long?" He laughed, head quirking to the side and walking out to a steel beam held out over a black road three stories below. The band of three all stood on the roof of the adjacent building. Ishida brought out his bow, Orihime taking several steps back.

"You know the plan?" He whispered, "I'll let you go ahead." Anri drew her Zanpakuto, trotting several feet forward and in front of the Quincy.

"I expect you are the only insect left, then?" She asked, the silver gleaming off of the pipe he stood on. The four needle legs, as thick as the beam he stood on, tapped impatiently.

"But of course, seeing as you managed to kill off Samuel."

"Who are you, anyway?" He grinned.

"Let us not worry about such things."

"Agreed," She brought her Zanpakuto up, flicking her wrist and releasing it. An inch away from her stomach, it spun from a quiet hum to a violent roar with gold energy spiraling around.

"Let's begin," Anri said, hand coming down and grasping the hilt, "Asunder, Narugen."

"Orihime!"

"Right!"

"Rue!" A pulse from the blade veered out, swinging away from Kujo on either side.

"Where are you aiming?" He yelled, mouth cracking open clear to his ears and blazing teeth hooking into the rooftop.

"Ginrei Kojaku!" A thousand arrows dispersed along the buildings and piercing several holes in every structure. Kujo jumped high, leaping to another roof. Crumbed and sliding away, it creaked under his weight and the steel, riveted roof slide a good inch toward the ground.

He grinned wildly, "Oh, I see your strategy. Now where does the girl come into play?" Orihime's face remained as solid as she could make it out to be.

"Santen Kesshun!" Swinging his growing tail forward, he struck her shield, easily blocking her from harm. Anri swung from his backside, etching a small cut into a part of his spinal column. As if using Flash Step, he dodged another onslaught of arrows.

"You see," He said, reappearing and then disappearing to another area, "Here in the Old District I am in control." Kujo laughed, "I know this place from the human's previous gang activity here. Interesting, right?"

"Ren!" A jolt of lightning shot out hurdling at him in a thin, straight line. Kujo stood still, the thin line whizzing passed his head and running into a building wall. Gold sparks flew, the entire building blown away at the force of impact. Anri appeared on a roof near him.

"Ren is actually one of my stronger attacks." She started, "But it's a pain in the ass to aim at someone, as well as hitting them. Did you not see?" She laughed, swinging the sword – or at least the outline of it. From the inner area of it, hollow, another burst of electricity sprouted. She tightened her glare. Narugen twisted in her hand, the tip striking the roof and coming up in a diagonal line to her shoulder, "Raikoho!"

"Seele Schneider!" Uryuu strung three of his blades to his bow, firing at the same time and using the electrical current to carry them outward. Kujo sprung up and away.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime's shield appeared above him, blocking his exit.

"What the hell?" The blaring eyes of a piranha met his, it's jaws opening and completely engulfing him.

"Hurry, that technique won't last forever!" Anri shouted, watching Uryuu prepare another arrow.

"You're finished!" He shot an arrow, spiraling into the golden fortress.

"Uchi!" The spike began to recede, the surface area growing smaller and smaller before completely imploding the moment his arrow struck it. Orihime's shield vanished, her powers returning to their pins.

"He better be dead." The three regrouped, watching the smoke fly into the sky.

"Bunkatsu!"* Three spears shot out from the smoke, flat on the end, and struck at Ishida, successfully pinning him to a wall. The second whirled passed Anri and tried to strike Orihime, but, again, her shield prevented it. Anri's sword split her attacker's arm in half, both halves shooting passed her and into the same building Ishida was caught on.

"Are you alright?" She threw her sword down whilst appearing in front of him, striking the bone closing over his waist.

"Thanks."

"Look out!"

Kujo leaped forward from the dust, his front leg forming into the hand of a bear, or maybe some sort of big cat. It swung down and completely destroyed the building behind them. Ishida yanked Anri away, disappearing and getting away just in time.

"Now we're even." She laughed. Kujo stalked out of the wreckage on all fours.

"Now what shall we do?" He asked.

"Nothing, actually. It's over." Ishida pointed out. Brilliant beams of blue light shout out from the blade he pierced into the roof before him, beams shooting out into the sky from five different places.

"Hasta Aqui," Ishida said, pulling out a tiny vile and letting loose it's contents, "It's over."

The single drop lit the entire structure aflame, all five pillars expanding to the very center; Kujo. Once in the single, enormous pillar of Spirit Energy, Kujo screamed, hollering swears and curses at them, pledging vengeance while the three watched under Orihime's healing ability. It erupted, blasting away much of the Old Karakura District.

"Well, should we tell Kisuke it's over?"

"No," Kujo growled, desperately trying to climb out of the crater below them, "It will never be over." He hissed, collapsing. They watched him. From the tip of his tail sprouted all kinds of muscle fibers. They coiled around his spinal column, his body, and curled around the four legs that proceeded to shift back into arms and legs. With the muscles tying together, the tail receded and vessels sprouted outward, covering the same distance. They watched his heaving chest expand a great deal, assuming his organs were regrowing, then deflated. He moaned, flesh finally growing from all different areas of his body, sprouting in small patches and covering him like leeches.

A black mass the size of a miniature watermelon split in his head, flowing out like oil from his eye sockets then reforming into a fuzzy creature with a single, large eye. From the sockets, his optic nerve receded in and his eyes grew from the ends. They assumed, with the expansion of his skin, his brain also regrew. Finally, his bones sprouted out under it all, giving Kujo's blubbery mass shape and structure. With it all over, he heaved loudly, sitting up.

"Man, what's going on?" He yawned, stretching out on his back, eyes toward the sky. "I can't even remember anything." One person came running from a side alley, stopping right at Kujo's head.

"Kujo! You won't believe what happened! Just a minute ago, this whole place went off with land mines, it must have been!"

"Or grenades!" Another voice yelled, another male scurrying from the darkness.

"Are you okay, bro?" A third voice asked, another man approaching.

"Man, we managed to get some killer stuff when you disappeared." They laughed together, helping him up, "And the ladies are fine!"

Ishida pushed his glasses up in disgust. Anri sheathed her sword.

"It seems that during the fight, Kujo's ability to be seen by the human populous disappeared. It also seems we had some spectators."

"This is pathetic. We better go before they see us." Orihime hummed in agreement, trotting away with her friend, Anri following behind.

* * *

><p><em>*Bunkatsu: Japanese for "Split"<em>

Review!


	62. Present

_Oh, you get so upset, Kurosaki! Shame, shame on that! Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P R E S E N T<strong>

"He won't talk to us." Renji sighed, flipping some pocket change he found in his hand.

"This is ridiculous, how can he be angry?" Rukia ranted to Urahara, both Soul Reapers irritated at their absence of aid in the last battle.

"No worries!" He laughed nervously, "The others had it all set up, and we kept him in the dark so he wouldn't, well, ruin it."

"And us, why were we not informed?" Renji pressed.

"Well, you see," Kisuke took his fan and covered his face, one eye peering from the side, "Honestly," he whispered, inching away, "I forgot."

"You did what?"

"Please don't shout, the others are resting from their battle." He chimed, feeling the force of Renji's punch to the head.

"From what Fuko's reports were, they were hardly injured!"

"The best part of a fantastic strategy against an instinctual enemy!"

"You mean a stupid one?"

"Enough!" Kuchiki stood from her spot, walking over to the front doors, "I will speak with Ichigo. If I have to, I'll beat him to submission. Renji, inform Fuko that we are leaving to the Soul Society today. No more threats have been detected, and we are no longer needed." He nodded, walking away from the bruised shopkeeper. Alone, Kisuke sighed.

Rukia jumped through Ichigo's window, immediately noticing him asleep under her. Swinging her foot to his face, she walked off of the windowsill, onto his face, then to the floor.

"What the hell, Rukia!" He yelped, rubbing his nose.

"Idiot, why are you angry?" She demanded.

"Everyone lied about me being sick!" He shouted back, "They lied and said I could be dead within four days! Do you know what that's like? I have every right to be angry!" She jabbed him with her finger.

"Listen," in a softer voice, "We didn't lie to you. Urahara was being cautious. What if you did end up getting sick and we blew it off prior? I know you wouldn't have said anything and blew it off as nothing. If that had happened, you really would have died. We kept you there longer because we also knew you wanted to get involved, though the others already had a plan to defeat the enemy."

"They should have told me something!"

"But we didn't and it's over now! How can you expect anything else, what do you expect?" He grumbled, lowering himself back onto the bed and blowing out one of his exhaling breaths.

"I want to know if everyone is alright."

"Yes, they are all safe, little injuries were dealt."

"Good. Are they resting?" Rukia tossed her side to the head, irritated.

"Yes, but I see no reason too." He laughed at her.

"Obviously for some extra measure, right?"

"I suppose so. Renji and I are leaving today, as well as Fuko, if you want to say goodbye to them."

"I thought Anri was staying here with the old guy?" Ichigo asked, peering from one eye, the other closed.

"Apparently not. Quickly, if you want to see us off, otherwise, go back to sleep, I believe school is tomorrow?" He groaned, rolling to his side.

"I'll meet you there." She nodded, vanishing.

On the opposite end, Toshiro Hitsugaya tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the others to return. Namely, Anri. He had a direct order from the Head Captain to report to him as soon as they returned, giving more information about their plight of remembrance. He groaned, staring at the closed gates in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>Wonder what he has to say? <em>

Review!


	63. Antecedent

****_Hmm, odd behavior..._

_Oh. My. God. No way! Hey, what do we usually do when we find ships that have valuable things? Hm? _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>A N T E C E D E N T<strong>

Anri bit down into her bright red apple, waiting for Rukia to show up. She and Renji sat across from each other on the top row of bricks that lined both adjacent sidewalks. Just as Rukia and Ichigo appeared, her teeth snapped down, slicing off a chunk of the flesh.

"I believe it's time to make our return." Her eyes narrowed at the fruit in her hand, catching no glance of anyone in the area around her.

"What, no goodbye, then?" She turned, the emptiness of her gaze catching Kurosaki's."

"Farewell for the time being. I'm sure we'll be back for one thing or another. You always seem to catch trouble."

"You owe me for lying, Anri." Renji and Rukia stood off to the side, keeping their distance from the start of bickering.

"We'll see you in the Soul Society, Anri." Rukia whispered, both entering the Senkaimon.

"Oh, do I?"

"Yeah, and what's with the voice?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing, it's the same voice I've had for many generations. I owe you nothing for keeping you safe, child."

"There it is again." He complained, "And you do owe me."

"Then what shall I repay my debt with?" She turned to him sideways, biting into the apple again, pausing before slicing another segment off.

"I haven't decided. When are you coming back?" She smirked, turning her head away a bit, biting her apple.

"Oh, I believe a visit maybe arranged shortly." He frowned.

"I wanted to take you out for some human food. I figured since everyone else found it so interesting, you might too." She laughed, a low, short laugh.

"So you want to take me out on a date?" He drew back a bit.

"Well, I mean that isn't what I -"

"Fine, until then, Kurosaki." Her finger tips tapped on the apple, throwing it back at him before disappearing into the Senkaimon.

Ichigo caught it, a brilliant red, whole apple, gleaming in the day's-end light.

"Anri!" Toshiro shouted upon seeing her emerge, "We are requested to speak with Captain Commander." Teeth no longer sinking into her fruit, she nodded to him, heading off and away from the other two companions. Renji and Rukia shrugged, walking away to their divisions for reports.

"Squad Ten Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Unseated Officer of Squad Nine, Anri Fuko, do you know why you are here?" They bowed.

"No sir."

"We have kept a sharp eye on the human reports of your ship wreck. New information has been received regarding the death toll and bodies." He paused, bowing his head, "The death toll came to roughly three hundred. They discovered almost 97% of the persons aboard the ship died within it, nearly off of their bodies resting at the bottom deck, or what is left of them. Bone dust and fragments, as well as parts of skulls have been found intact, but that is about all. Many have been identified, but we found no result in your human names."

"Sir, we sunk outside of the ship. It's more than likely our bodies have completely vanished." Anri said, blinking slowly over the course of his speech.

"It was also discovered that two bodies were lodged near the ship, covered in many thick layers of ice. Their bodies are almost completely intact, posture being an slouched, seated position."

"Two of them?" Toshiro asked, "Those were probably-"

"Yes, yes. Those are indeed your birth fathers. Many scraps of their clothing are recovered, the bodies are currently thawing out and will eventually be placed on display in a museum in Great Britain. It seems they took great interest and paid a high price to have them displayed." He lifted his head, eyes with a powerful glint in them, "I will allow both of you to visit such nations, if time allows." He stated, "Is this what you want?"

"Yes." Anri answered, immediately following his question, "I would like to see him once." Toshiro nodded, hesitant to do so.

"As well, I requested something to be birthed in the Research and Development Bureau. His fingers stilled on the smooth surface of his cane, "This concoction is meant to delete your memories as a human. I highly advise taking the serum, but it is not required unless I see fit. That is all."

Both of them stepped from the large room, standing, facing each other in the empty hallway.

"Taro, you realize it is in best interest to take the drug." She stated, leaning against the wall. Toshiro paced back and forth in front of her.

"But what about visiting our birth fathers?"

"Afterward, I suggest it."

"Elle, are you prepared to lose so much of yourself?" She swung her head at him.

"Yes and no. I gained only knowledge upon recollection. My personality has remained quite stable, the same. I see no reason in not doing it, seeing as remembering should only cause some form of suffering." He nodded, pacing still.

"Then after visitation, we will opt to take whatever drug Mayuri has come up with. I'll trust it only this once and hopefully it will work." He turned, staring right at her.

"This means we won't have much in common, after all." She sighed, smiling a bit.

"Yes, but it may only lead to new discoveries. I'm sure we'll learn one thing or another about ourselves as time goes on." He made a sound of acknowledgment and acceptance, glad to walk back to his division, accompanied part way.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, the human kind is quite cruel! How dare they! (Or we). I think Anri and Toshiro made a good decision. <em>

Review!


	64. Museum

_shadowsghost, I know what you mean. Ah, yes, they are very cruel! You'll find out, everyone, that it gets worse! Sort of. _

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>M U S E U M<strong>

And it happened. Dressing in the most modernized clothing, two weeks later, both Toshiro and Anri set off to the British Museum in London. The museum contained the categories, human history and culture. It's collections, more than seven million pieces, made it one of the world's most comprehensive and contained objects from all continents from documents to bodies.

Toshiro, dressed in black pants, form fitting, and had them rolled up just below his knees; matched with a jean-blue, collared button down, he settled for a pair of black, laceless shoes. Anri met up with him shortly after leaving to the Senkaimon, dressed in a white dress that dropped at the center of her knees. The white dress had a band of black around it's waist, downward the dress frilled up, above the line remained smooth with a black strip around the top cut, moving in sink with her breasts, as it ended there with no strap. Topped with a pair of black laces that flowed down at the center of her cut, she slid on simple, black flats and proceeded to walk with him.

Hair smoothed out just a bit, in comparison with her usual hairstyle, though the shorter ends around her forehead being pulled back with an invisible bobby pin, his fingers began to sweat in anxiety. Honestly, was he ready to really see someone that helped birth him, someone who was related to him by blood? Their very bones would be laid out for them, for everyone to see. How could he not expect himself to suddenly burst out and yell at everyone snapping pictures, awing at the dead men who were pulled from their graves.

He also wondered if she thought the same.

"Have a safe trip!" His squad members exclaimed, Matsumoto happily waving him out. Hisagi gave Anri a pat on the back, smiling and waving the pair off.

Upon entering the busy city of London in their Gigai's, they were splashed with the cool air of spring. Few cars road up and down the thick black streets, most either walking or on bicycles.

"By our coordinates," Anri started, "we should be a block away from the museum." He nodded in silence, the pair walking down the side walk on their left, careful to avoid anyone passing by them. Here, cars bustled on the left side, rather than the right, so it would only be natural the sidewalks were the same.

_"Remember," _both of their transmitters went off, the young voice of a Squad Twelve member spoke, _"You need to use your human names."_ Apparently the kid was quite trustworthy, allowing access to their human information.

Not wanting to put any stress on the thought of waiting, the Head Captain told them of the bodies arrival a week and a half late, saying something about avoiding lines. He was right. Though the usual number of tourists flowed through, the museum seemed at ease. At 11:10 AM sharp they entered the main room. With the immediate signs and posters of the two bodies shrouded in a 'mysterious cloud' both headed down one of the many entries.

"Are you ready to see this?" Anri whispered.

"I suppose it's now or never." They passed the Egyptian Exhibit, the coffins and art. Many people walked around, several were families with children ranging from five or six to sixteen or seventeen. As they moved deeper into the enormous structure, fewer and fewer people appeared in their range of view. Still, by the time they reached a guarded area, at least fifty or sixty people rounded the rooms. Waiting for things to clear, both stood idly by the corner, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Here to see the bodies?" The security guard asked, a younger man, in his mid twenties, smiled down at the pair. Toshiro gave him a wild look, not understanding.

"Yes, I heard they came from an Argovian wreckage?"

"Indeed. You know, three hundred people died that day." Anri nodded.

"You know, I wonder if they will ever find the bodies of those who escaped." She earned a quizzical look, "You know, if I remember correctly, a boy managed to shatter a window before the second deck was covered with water. Two men and their children, along with several others, maybe twenty, escaped onto sheets of ice floating at the surface." He kept a mutually interested face.

"Oh, where did you learn that?" Anri smiled at him.

"I know that the two men in the next room were William Tighe and Carter Cross."

"Really? That's incredible, you ought to inform the news reporters!"

"No, I don't think I will." Anri kept her gaze toward the corner, people slowly disappearing into the room she could not see. "It's simple really. They won't believe me."

"What did you mean when you said you remembered?" He asked, tapping a finer on his head.

Anri only smiled, tapping Toshiro and pointing toward the exhibit.

_"Iku Jikan."* _He nodded, taking a tentative step forward. This time, the security officer seemed confused.

_"Yare, yare*, _I believe our time is up, it was nice speaking with you." Anri stepped in sync with Toshiro, eyes held on the young man for a moment, then sliding off toward her destination.

This was it.

* * *

><p><em>Iku Jikan :<em>J _:_ "Time to go."

_Yare, yare: _J_ : _"Oh my." or "Well, well."

_The only reason for putting in the Japanese text is to simulate the fact that she's speaking two different languages and that is what the guard hears and doesn't understand. _

Review!


	65. Legend

_Okay! Big chapter! I had the text "Legend" in the "Old English Text MT" which made it look very, very amazing._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L E G E N D<strong>

A certain cold fire rose over them. It was a chilling sight, yet a burning flame lit up, blazed in their souls the instant they saw the bodies. Just as before, both men sat against a wall, though this not of ice. The small creature, the leopard, no longer sat in the hands of Carter, his bones crisp and tired with age. It was explained before they left that both skeletons would most likely be dismembered, having lost parts over time. No, both skeletons were complete, and by the feel, the aura of the room, it was the real deal. The same security guard slipped around the corner, watching the pair.

"Well, this is it."

"I can't believe I'm actually seeing him. He's my father, or was." Toshiro exclaimed, standing with Anri within inches of the restricting tape.

The hollow eyes of both men seemed to glow upon seeing the pair. From the pitch darkness, life seemed to grow, seeping from their ancient, non existent skins. A burst of excitement flooded around the four, the cold air of the room bursting into an array of warmth.

"I wish we could have spoken with them." Anri whispered. By this point, several other guards were pulled in, all standing at the back of the room and listening into the interesting conversation. Maybe it was because they couldn't understand the Japanese, or maybe it was because they too, felt something rise up. Either that or laughing at the strange, foreign language.

"It's like," Anri paused, lifting her hand up to the level of her breast, fingers still limply out, stretched just a foot from her body, frozen in place.

"It's like they're here." Toshiro finished, eyes staring into William's skull. The same security guard inched forward, the others hurrying from the pair's sight.

"You seem quite interested in the Argovian shipwreck." Anri's eyes shot toward him, still in shock at the bodies.

Mumbling, "I was in it." Anri turned back, hand still slack in front of her.

"I beg your pardon?" Her hand rose more, lifting forward and gently pressing the tips of them to Carter's hand, barely within reach.

"Ma'am, you cannot touch the art." His questioning voice turned to a strict tone. She didn't pull back, whispering in Japanese. Toshiro kept his sharp gaze toward the man, eying his weapon. Anri drew her hand away, examining it.

"Holy shit I touched him." She whispered, Japanese first, then repeating it in English.

The bone dust remained on her index finger, the print of it turned white. She ignored the silence of the security guard, looking to Toshiro.

"Taro, you've got one chance, then we'll most likely have to run." He wanted to smirk, but kept a straight, wondering look on his face. He too, reached his hand out and brushed it to his own father's hand, dust appearing on his finger as well.

"Sir, ma'am, I think it's time to go."

"Indeed it is. I believe it's best we forget this." Anri muttered, looking to the eyes of Carter.

"I apologize," she started, "I feel it is no longer my place to recollect you and what you have done for us. I cherish your love, but it isn't for me." She began, "Your daughter died with you, somewhere in the Northern Sea's waters, maybe even the Atlantic. I am someone else baring her memories of you. I feel it not my place to share a kinship with you, though I am grateful for your brilliance and your surely outstanding parenting. I have been glad to know you, Carter Cross." She turned, grabbed the security guard, and walked to the previous guard point, behind the corner.

"Ma'am, I can't leave him in there after you both just touched the art!" He hissed.

"They are not art." He felt her tone of old age, "They were and still are human beings. I was not meant to remember, but I did. They are not art, nor is any other piece of that ship. I died there, I know this, and I plan to let my father rest in piece and not to be observed by humans as art." She turned to him, facing him full on.

"You must tell every visitor of them, of their kindness and courage. Both men died trying to reach the ship, trying to get supplies and help." She placed her hand over her heart, "They watched their children die, Elle Cross and Taro Tighe. My name was once Elle, but it isn't anymore. I have long outlived life. You must tell everyone that ever steps foot in this place that they are not art, they are parents that gave everything they had to save what was left of the families they sought to save. You must tell them of their importance, and every other soul to have perished on that ship. You must promise Carter and William to keep them safe and away from any threat; so protect them with your life."

Stunned, it was about all he could do – to nod. Toshiro walked out moments later, coughing in his fist as a show of presence. He nodded his head, eyes strong, yet also of requiem. Even if they lost their memories, the power they felt would forever be engraved in their spirits. Not a moment later, they walked away, chins high.

* * *

><p><em>Bwaha! Beautiful! <em>

_This is exactly what happens normally. Bodies turned into the museums, or at least replicas of the bodies. They are put on display as "art" but people don't understand._

_That person might have been a father._

_That person might have been a mother._

_That person might have been a brother._

_That person might have been a sister. _

_A cousin, an aunt, uncle, best friend. Someone that died._

_Yeah. Deep. _Review!


	66. Glory Ages

_Here's some more explanation, yada yada, story is coming to a close as soon as I get my head together. The last two chapters will be very long. _Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>G L O R Y A G E S<strong>

In the same dress she wore prior to the world of the living, Anri returned, this time to Karakura. With a glistening, bright green apple in her hand, she patiently waited for Ichigo to return home. Kon accompanied her, sitting eagerly on her lap, back against her stomach and telling all sorts of stories to her.

"Kon, do you recall the Bount everyone fought?"

"Oh yeah! Hey, how do you know about that?" The green apple rested in her hand, eyes glowering down at it.

"I recall reports about the Bount. Were they difficult to battle?" He nodded his head vigorously, but leaned back against her as cool as he could.

"Well, I just so happened to be there and got the scoop first hand!" Kon laughed, "You see, Ichigo-"

"Ichigo what?" The teen stood by his doorway, glaring down at the stuffed animal. "You know Kon is just trying to-"

"Yes, yes, I am well aware. It doesn't bother me." His eye twitched, moving forward and grasping the toy by his head.

"You better not have said anything stupid!" And tossed him into the closet, slamming the door. Anri let out an airy laugh, apple coming to her lips.

"What's with the apples recently?" Ichigo asked, dropping himself on his desk chair.

"I've taken a deep liking to this fruit. The green toned ones are the best." she sighed, sinking her teeth into it, juices slipping down her mouth.

"I heard you went back to the world of the living recently."

"One week ago, actually. Yes, Toshiro Hitsugaya and I did venture out a bit. We visited the Britain Museum."

"In London? What for?" She closed her eyes, head back against his wall and one hand resting against the bed covers.

"We went to visit my father, as well as his own." His expression scrunched into a confused look.

"They are dead Ichigo. Their bodies were displayed in the museum and we visited them one last time." Her eyes open, half way, and looked into her lap where the apple now lay.

"Sadly, they were taken from their resting place to be put on display." She looked up at him with a deep glare, "The human race is disgusting sometimes."

"Hey, don't blame me!"

"Of course not."

"So, how did you know about your dad anyway? And why was he there?"

"The Argovian shipwreck, don't you recall? If you kept up with the news, they discovered two, near perfect intact bodies shielded by many layers of ice beside the ship. Those were our parents."

"I guess that explains why Toshiro looked so shocked when he first saw that on the news."

"Yes, we died together. Both of us were about six or seven years old." Ichigo's look turned into a heavy stare. "He broke one of the windows on the second level and we swam out with about twenty or so more people. Because our bodies were so small and we were soaked, both of us died of hypothermia three our four minutes later."

"Your kidding..."

"No, unfortunately. Our fathers gave us a sea burial and our bodies, presumably, sunk to the bottom of the ocean. I am sure the bones are gone now, as well as of all the others that survived for the time being. Afterward, the two men tried scaling the canyon walls to get to the half sunken ship and try to get help or supplies at least. One of them fell, the other went down with him. They landed and both died sitting right beside one another." Anri exhaled exaggeratedly, "So I'm not sure if I told you or not, but my human name was Elle Cross."

"Elle, huh? What's it like to remember all of that?" She smiled at him, head cocked a bit to the side.

"Well, it doesn't really do too much good, honestly. The only positive side was getting to meet my father and being considerably closer to Squad Ten's captain." his fingers taped against the wood of his desk, "But I plan on deleting these memories soon."

"What? Why? How can you do that?"

"Easy with the questions, kid. I'm doing it because I feel it's the right thing to do. For your third question, the Research and Development Bureau formulated something or another. Once I return to the Soul Society from this trip, I'll consume it, or have it injected in me."

"So what all will you forget?"

"Well, I'll forget a majority of this conversation and other pieces of conversations I've ever had involving the subject. Furthermore, I'll lose all of these memories, but I'll still remember you, don't worry!" She scrunched her legs to a butterfly position, leaning over with her elbows and grinning.

"But anyway, is there anything you had in mind for today?"

Ichigo smiled and stood up, walking over and holding his hand out to her.

"Yeah, actually. Have you ever been to the Karakura Park?" She grasped his hand.

"Do the soccer fields count?" He laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"No, it's even better."

* * *

><p><em>Awww :)<em>

_Review!_


	67. Nobody

_Coming really close to the end. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>N O B O D Y<strong>

"I fought a Hollow here, too."

"How much money do I get if I said it was some kind of monkey?"

"Eh, how did you know?"

"There are so many trees, I just took a wild guess."

Ichigo smiled a bit, walking her down the long, gray-stoned pathway. He pointed out a round patch of bricks where the ambulance parked, trying to resuscitate him. She barked with laughter when he explained Rukia needed to wipe their memories and how angry she was for not using Kon. They continued down the path of trees, many beginning to bloom, but still with several buds and not flowers. So in all, it wasn't the most wondrous place, maybe in the fall and a timely spring, but she certainly enjoyed it.

"Alright Kurosaki, what happened after you managed to get away?" She smirked up at him, watching the teen toss his chin up and use his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Well, I can't actually remember."

"Really? That's odd, anything else that day?" He frowned, slowing their pace considerably.

"No, actually, nothing really comes to mind."

"So it's like most days then?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anri laughed, nudging his side.

"No worries, I meant nothing by it."

He only smiled, something forced and with a hint of sarcastic or fake irritation. Anri caught their pace back up to speed, trotting a bit down the walkway until they reached a few forks, some leading further into the large park, others leading to the outer rim.

"I can't believe I never visited this area." She sighed, "I mean, I'm pretty sure the shop isn't too far."

She pointed out the strip of shops and vendors they were coming by, the small, main street with lots of excitement and chatter. Many people combed the road, large groups bustling across the crosswalk that connected the smaller road to a busy, main street.

"Jeez there's so many people..."

"Relax, Ichigo, we have all day. How's school been?" She asked, walking beside the teen as they moved to wait at the crosswalk.

"Alright, I mean, it's kind of hard to catch up with all of the days I've missed."

"I don't blame you for having a bit of trouble. Do you have to stay after?"

"Not usually," He sighed, smirking a bit, "After all, I've got Hollow duties almost all the time after school."

They walked across the road with everyone else, small talking about the various things they experienced, what they've been up to, and a bit about her adventure to Europe. He asked several questions on their language, what else she might have seen at the museum and overall, what it felt like to meet her father. They came to a halt on one of the park benches, having wondered back to it's outskirts.

"Why do you," Ichigo paused, trying desperately to keep his curiosity to a low level, "want to get rid of your memories?" Anri smiled, head leaning over and cheek pressed against the fabric of his shirt.

"Well, when I met his body, I felt a sort of connection with him, as if we recognized each other. But I also came to realize this man lost his daughter and his own life in the sinking of this ship. I realized my memories were nothing more than someone else's. I'm practically a catalyst, so I'm choosing to delete the memories in respect of Carter. I'm not his daughter, so I just don't really feel like it's right to try to preserve some of that bond. That's all it is."

Sympathy washed over Ichigo. Maybe it was because he also experienced loss of a parental figure, his mother. Either that or out of his heart.

"So if I bring it up, you won't have any idea what I'm talking about?"

"As far as I am aware, my memory of any conversation or anything dealing with the memories will also be erased. So if you asked me to recall something, I might only get pieces of it back to you." He nodded.

"Will you remember them as enemies?"

"I'm not sure. From my understanding I won't, but there is a good chance I simply won't remember much of the entire mini war we had."

"You won't forget everyone here, will you?" A deep frown settled, more from worry.

"No, I shouldn't. Even if I did, you'll just have to remind me." Anri winked, a bright smile lighting up her entire face. In return, a small flint of blush dusted his cheeks.

"Right, right, so you won't forget?"

"Nope!"

Night reared it's head into them, the pair walking back to his home after several hours of looking around, much of the time spent with Kurosaki telling Anri of the inventions of human kind. So, silently walking down their side streets and a small, one car street, silence consumed the air. The moon shone out, a solid half, but still glowing white.

"Well, Ichigo, have fun?"

"Yeah, thanks for it." His head turned away from her a bit, a sneer evident. "I loved watching you try to open the can of apple slices."

"How was I supposed to know there was a tab to peel off!" She howled, laughing, "Sometimes I worry for human kind, with those crazy inventions."

"What about the magician?"

"I'm telling you, there's something up with that guy!" She turned, walking backwards in front of him and making a face, "He must be rigged!"

"That's why it's magic!"

"I demand to know how he managed a bouquet of flowers from that tiny hat of his!" He chortled, bringing a hand to her head and lightly ruffling it.

"Thanks." She slowed, feet ceasing any movement, bringing them to a close stop. If he didn't know any better, the smile would have been concluded to be simper, but he did. He did know better.

"Thank you." His body hovered at a forward bend, her fingers curling around his shirt front and calling his feet a few more steps forward. His cool hands tangled around the ribbon at her waist, tying her dress closed. They bent in, wrapping around the blue fabric and tugging.

"Are you tying to undress me in public, Kurosaki?" Anri breathed, his nose brushed up against her cheek.

"Wouldn't dream of it." For a moment, the left end of his lip pulled upward, dropping back down to keep a steady, mutual but fond expression.

_ "Good." _And he dropped down, centimeters apart, hesitated, and finished his descent. He kept the kiss simple, legato. He moved away, pressing a second, very staccato kiss on the corner of her lips, fingers uncurling and arms wrapping around her. The curve of his nose between either eye rested against her neck's groove, feeling her fingers flexing against his ribcage at his sides, silently holding on.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	68. Electric

_Just some small, entertaining stuff. 5 more to go!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E L E C T R I C<strong>

She reminded him a lot of Keigo, sometimes. Ichigo put his pencil down on the desk, fixed on Anri who lay on his bed, deep blue headphones on with a large black strip connecting them at the top of her skull. A band of neon blue stretched across and wrapped in a circle on both ear pieces. In the center it held a small number ten, Latin. She very slightly moved her head to the music, reading his thick history book.

"How can you sit there and just read a history textbook?" Anri turned her head, dropping the headphones to her shoulders.

"Simply because American history fascinates me. Thank you for checking this out, by the way." he waved her off, turning back to the pile of "absent" work.

"Just try not to go insane." She laughed.

"Hey do you dance?" The pencil nearly snapped in his fingers.

"W-hat?"

"It was just a simple question, no need to freak out."

"No I don't!" A knowing smile peaked her lips.

"I could teach you."

"No way!"

She hopped up, hell bent on teasing and prodding the teenager. How could she pass up the chance to harass someone many, many times younger than she? From either side of his head, she lay her arms down and crossed them over his chest and set her chin atop his head.

"Oh I bet you would have fun." Trying to imbue him, resulting in some luck. Ichigo turned his head halfway, looking up at the corner of his eyes.

"No matter what you do, I. Will. Not. Dance." A confident smile flashed by her, spinning his chair and hands grabbing the arm rests, yanking it a bit closer.

"Nothing will?"

"N-No! Nothing will!"

"I doubt that." She set her elbows down on his legs, an inch or so above his knee. "Come on, I'm, sure we can both think of something or another that will make you give in." He flushed, a disgusted look appearing and pushing her elbows off of him, standing up in the process.

"No, I have to finish homework."

"I'm fine with that. So why are you still holding my arms?"

"I didn't mean to!" Grabbing his two long fingers, she tugged him closer to the bed, snatching up the headphones and placing them over his head, snug against his ears.

The music wasn't loud, or at least loud enough for him to turn the volume down. The techno beat rang out, a female voice singing with staccato notes but with a deep rhythm. He leaned back to his chair, sitting comfortably and watching Anri smile at him.

"Nice music, where did you get this?"

"The Research and Development Bureau gave it to me." He pulled the headset off and handed it to her, in return she threw it back to the bed. "Apparently it's supposed to do something for you, but they didn't tell me what."

He frowned, "I wouldn't trust them."

"What are you going to do? I like curious people so I love visiting and having them try all kinds of things. Fun place, I must say."

"Their captain doesn't faze you in the least bit?"

"Are you kidding! He scares the shit out of me, but that doesn't stop me from visiting."

"You've got a mouth on you, you know." She smiled.

"Yes, but I have no one to kiss it to, so no worries." He flushed, fists smacking down on his knees. Ichigo nearly bounced up to a standing position.

"What the hell, you do that all the time!"

"Do what?"

"N-Never mind."

"Thought so." Anri sat on him, feet twisting the chair around so they both faced the desk. "So how much have you finished?"

"None thanks to you!"

"What were you doing for the past hour when I wasn't bugging you then?" Anri snapped her head back, an accusing look spread across her features.

Ichigo respired, giving no further comment.

"I'll give you ten minutes, if you give me twenty."

"Deal."

"My twenty starts when you hit the bed." She laughed, removing her self and laying back down, back to the quilt and one arm dangling off.

"You have no idea how wrong that sounded." He grumbled, standing and dropping himself above her, knees pressed tightly to her thighs.

"Who said it was wrong?" Ichigo asked, body dropping lower and mouth pressed to the Angle of her jaw, teeth clenching on the small patch of skin.

Needless to say, she stayed quiet for the full twenty minute period.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	69. Bomb

_Four more to go! Okay, you might lie this a bit. _

_Deleting memories!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>B O M B<strong>

Upon returning to the Soul Society, Anri was met with Toshiro again. The moment they met eyes, she knew it was time to remove her memories for good. From the look of it, he had been patiently waiting to do so for sometime. Just as well, his lieutenant wanted nothing more than for him to be out of anxiety again. Dealing with her captain that didn't like drinking was difficult enough, but one with some kind of anxiety order? No way. At least, that was the public term. No one actually realized their connections, the pair, or what the stress was from. Either way, many knew something was up today.

So, paired together on the long dissection table, Mayuri appeared with a pair of test tubes. The consents boiled, the bubbles pooping up at the thick rusty colored surface.

"You expect us to drink that?" Anri frowned, listening to Hitsugaya argue with the man, the entire time she stared at the two tubes. How disgusting. Nemu walked up, a completely even and uncaring expression accompanying her.

"Nemu, hurry up, I have more important things to do then to babysit two children!"

"Kurotsuchi, you have no right to call me-" Toshiro began to yell, cut off by the horrified scream of his partner. Tears ran a quick path down Anri's face, a large needle sticking straight through her hand and the rust liquid entering her system. The skin around the puncture immediately turned a dark maroon. He cringed back, watching Nemu pull the needle out and stick it in the second tube, walking in front of him.

"Wait, shouldn't you get a new, sterile needle?" His eyes kept a partial look on Anri, the woman grasping her hand tightly and head down in her lap, hand convulsing in front of her. No blood came through her skin.

"Master Mayuri cannot waste any more time." At the last moment, he realized Anri was telling him to get the hell out of there, to run, and that it was not worth it. He shrieked, the needle striking his skin, his muscle, his veins, his _blood. _She moaned in agony, trying to make out some sort of assurance to the younger captain. The moment she pulled the needle out, Nemu pulled them by the back of their shirts and walked them to the door.

"Thank you for your patience." She dropped them off, walking back inside the Research and Development Bureau.

"Jesus," Toshiro swore, grasping his hand with some of the thick liquid drooling out, running down his hand slower than blood. "That was not worth it."

"Agreed." Anri sat on her knees, forehead resting on the concrete and hand grasped underneath her. "This is so painful." They sat for several minutes in pain, silently scraping their nails against the puncture area.

"Let's head over to Squad Four and make sure he hasn't killed us." They drug their bodies across the walkway, trudging clear to the Fourth Division, the entire time being questioned by several bystanders. A pair of Squad Eleven members looked on in a bit of pity, having seen them leave the Research and Development building.

Upon arrival, it seemed Captain Unohana knew as she escorted them to separate rooms and having some caretakers aid them. With the aid of painkillers, it ended in a powerful throbbing sensation, certainly uncomfortable and borderline painful, but not quite the sense of 'hurting'. The white bandage gave no relief other than a slight pressure add in and the cooling cream underneath.

As the nurse finished his wrapping, she started laughing.

"Are you okay, Miss?" His face seemed relatively horrified, obviously well aware of the sorts of drugs the Squad Twelve Captain gives out to some people.

"No, of course not!" She laughed, "But I can't do anything about it, so why worry?" She continued, the hum of laughter echoing to the walls, the semi-quietness simply bouncing off. Anri smiled wider when the worker, obviously shy, started laughing together with her.

_Oh, what a horrible day. _She thought, respiring and throwing herself to the bed, eyes still open and laughing beside the young worker.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	70. Supersonic

_I don't think the title is relevant...Nor are many..._

**3 more! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>S U P E R S O N I C<strong>

And that was final. After the discharge and sleeping it off, neither recalled a thing. The distance grew and their bond shattered. It wasn't all bad, no, Anri still visited the Squad Ten captain with the sense of familiarity that would probably never vanish.

"Anri, can you hurry with the papers?"

"I'm coming right now Hisagi!"

So with everything dealt with and final, she scurried down her division's hallways with several piles of paper for the several trips she made. The paper was coming along nicely and should be due by the end of the week. She spent most of the time either printing or putting pages together to later be printed back to back.

"Walk with me!" He called back, walking into an opposite hallway that lead to the exit of the building. She caught up, still filing through several papers.

"We have Squad Six's papers in order, so I'll drop those off, then go to Squad Seven for their entry and hopefully it won't be too terrible this time." They both laughed, imagining the terrible drawings of dogs or wolves on the sidelines.

"Anri, I need you to run up to the Squad One Barracks." Hisagi whispered, arm comfortably at her shoulders.

"Why would I ever want to go there?" She hissed.

"Rangiku decided that we need pictures of every Captain in the Soul Society for this week's Woman's Association paper. They've asked you to get a picture of both Captain Commander and Squad Six captain, Kuchiki, Byakuya."

"I hardly know that guy, why him?"

"Because," Hisagi leaned in and away from a passing Soul Reaper, "He's the only one that we think you can get a picture of and get away with it."

He parted the moment he had the chance, turning an opposite corner than her, tossing a camera over his shoulder.

"Don't mess up! This is your first job as the reporter!" Looping it around her neck, Anri ignored her superior and continued to Squad Seven, wanting to steer clear of the Squad Six captain.

"Captain Komamura, I believe you have papers for Squad Nine?" The wolf-dog looked up, a smile with dagger teeth apparent.

"Oh yes, I do, as a matter of fact." He shuffled through some papers and Anri noticed his lieutenant staring vigorously, as if his life depended on it. Either that or he thought she might do something to his captain.

The pawed man handed her a small file, neat and absolutely perfect.

"Thank you sir." She bowed, excusing herself from the room. Now all she needed to do was go to Squad Six. The barracks and main building weren't far off, in fact, it only took a five minute fast pace to reach the large mansion along the premises.

"Captain Kuchiki, I have papers for you." Anri said, stepping into the room. Renji looked up.

"He's not here." Ikkaku, sitting beside his friend behind the desk, held a small cup in his hand.

"Are you two drinking?" They snickered, heads poking out from behind the wooden furniture.

"No!" The skin head shouted, throwing the cup face down, "We're playing a game from the world of the living." She peered over, hands on the desk edge closest to them and hip bones pressing against the adjacent side.

"What's it called?" Their minds buzzed, that much was clear.

"I have no idea."

"Hey, I think I've seen you before." Ikkaku pointed out, eyes glaring at her, "Weren't you in the world of the living?"

"Yes. My name is Anri Fuko."

Ikkaku sneered, "So have you been the one visiting lately?"

"I guess so?"

"You know Kurosaki?"

"The Substitute Soul Reaper?"

"He's got orange hair."

"Yes Ikkaku, she knows who he is." Renji butted in. They smashed foreheads, arguing.

"Shut up and let me talk!"

"You're taking too long!"

"Well I want to know who Ichigo was messing around with when we went last time!" Renji went silent, head whipping toward Anri. Both me crept forward, chins hitting the desk and fingers beside their heads. Honestly, like children.

"So do you know who it is?" She laughed.

"I don't think a kid that young is screwing around."

"Come on! I heard it!" Ikkaku shouted.

"No, I don't know who he's messing around with, boys, does it really matter?" Both of them shouted the reply at once, springing forward with enthusiasm.

"Yes!"

"Well I don't know what to tell you. I know him, but I certainly don't sleep with him and I don't know who does." Both fell back, huffing in frustration. Ikkaku, however, clambered back up just before she left.

"Wait, I never said you were the one sleeping with him!"

"Well I must say his bed is pretty warm." She smirked, laughing so hard tears almost started up at the corners of her eyes.

_** "EH?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Haha, I love the last part. _

Review!_  
><em>


	71. SnapShot

_Important! Okay, so I really need someone to try to list out anything I might have forgotten to explain._

_There are still six more chapters, but is there anything you want explained in the final chapter? Have I missed anything?_

* * *

><p><strong>S N A P – S H O T<strong>

Later the same day, she returned to the Squad Six office. The moment Renji saw her, he blushed furiously and snickered, nearly smacking his head on the desk in attempts to keep professional around his captain.

"Captain Kuchiki." She bowed, the gestured returned by his simple nod.

"Yes?"

"The Woman's Association wants a photograph of you." Renji stopped giggling and snorting, his expression left agape and of shock. The surprise also glinted within his captain's eyes. Anri walked up slowly, holding out the camera and setting it on his desk.

"But I don't know how to work a camera."

Renji promptly connected his palm to his face.

"I will not take a picture for their Association." He stressed his last word, "You truly do not know how to work this device?"

"This is the first time I've ever actually held one, sir." Renji could just feel the want to laugh, to snort at how she didn't know such a trivial thing.

"I do pity your loss," She frowned, "But I believe it is safer if you don't know how to work the photography section of your job."

"So you aren't going to show me how it is operated?" Kuchiki returned to his documents.

"No, I will not." Anri huffed, picking up the camera and pressing a multitude of buttons.

"Very well then, I will find out myself." She took several steps away, mocking as if to leave. It took Renji a moment to realize the entire thing was a charade. He shrugged back into his seat, just waiting for her to whip around and snap a shot.

"If I could borrow one last moment of your time." Anri began, turning around. Byakuya Kuchiki looked up, pen still stiff in his fingers.

"Yes, Fuko?"

She smiled very kindly, the flash of the camera coming on, startling her into tossing it into the air. When she managed to catch it inches from the ground, Anri rubbed the back of her head.

"I apologize, I'm sorry for wasting your time." His eyes narrowed, watching the camera. For a long, silent moment, Renji watched them look at each other before she walked rather quickly out the doors.

He burst out laughing.

"Renji, what on earth are you doing?"

"Captain, I think she actually managed a picture of you!" His captain frowned.

"That camera was in no manner able to obtain a shot of me, I assure you." And returned to the documents.

Outside of the building, Rangiku practically sprinted toward Anri.

"Did you get the shot?" Anri laughed, tossing the camera up.

"Yes I did! You know, turning off the flash was a good idea."

"Oh, you came up with the rest, kudos to you!" She swiped the camera, looking down at the images.

"Hey, but I wasn't lying when I said that, you know."

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"This is the first time I've ever held a camera." Rangiku scruffed up her hair, laughing.

"Well you did a good job! Now all you have to do is get the Head Captain!"

She groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave it in the reviews! Anything you might want added and such? The last two chapters are wrap ups, but they're still good.<strong>


	72. Angels

_Yes! I am so proud, I finished my first story on this site! Of course, this isn't the last chapter. _

_Without further ado, I give you chapter 69. In my book, anyway. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>A N G E L S<strong>

Ichigo spun his pencil around in class, silently thinking of how his _friend _was doing with forgetting everything, an entire piece of herself. Somehow, he knew it would be alright, but that notion made it no easier to concentrate in class. Rukia still made no appearance, nor his other friends from the Soul Society. How could he blame them? Things were at a peaceful marker and they probably wanted to spend time trying to be "normal".

Other than that, everything honestly did take a turn for the better. Aside from Keigo constantly trying to make faces at him, Ichigo finally managed to catch up on his school work and take some time off of being a supernatural hero. His mind wandered outside, eyes drifting with his thoughts. The school grounds lay completely bare, no PE class to spy on.

"Kurosaki! Can you please give me the equation to Point-Slope Form?" His teacher tapped her fingers on the wooden-front desk. He cast a side glance.

"Y(sub 2) minus Y(sub 1) equals slope times the quantity X(sub 2) minus X(sub 1)." She blinked a few times, standing up straight.

"Very well then. Can you tell me the equation if I give you the point (2,3) and a slope of 4?"

He sighed, pencil eraser tapping at the t right corner of his notebook, staring down at the notes. He never finished the problem.

"Y minus 2 equals 4 times the quantity x minus 2."

"And simplified?"

"Y minus 2 equals 4x minus 8."

"Wrong!" She threw her ruler, the wooden stick flying just passed his ear and smacking a student right behind him. "The simplified form is as before you gave me the wrong answer." She smirked, "Pay attention now, Kurosaki."

He huffed, eyes flashing back out to the PE field. Again, no one there. When the bell rung, he packed up and walked out, heading to the roof.

"You know, when I saw you in the classroom I thought you spiraled into some sort of depression." His eyes met Anri's, his feet carrying the exhausted body over. She looked up at him, frowning. "You shouldn't scare me like that. Sometimes I worry something like that might happen, and I see it to be very likely."

"Why would I be depressed?" He dropped the bad, kneeling down in front of her.

"You just seem like the sort of person that might. Something is obviously bothering you and that means hell for the rest of us." He scoffed.

"Nothing's wrong. How did everything go?"

"What are talking about?"

"With the whole forgetting thing, did you forget?" Her mouth lay in a flat line, eyes slanted a bit, glowering at him.

"The hell does that mean?"

"Never mind. You obviously did. Are you feeling alright?"

"I suppose. You want to explain what you meant?"

"No way!" He dropped to a crossed-legged position, head tossed to the side, "I'm not telling you anything."

"Fine." She too, turned away. After a moment, she peered through one eye. "So you're okay, then?"

"Fine." Ichigo repeated, standing as well as offering a hand to her, "Come on, let's go home."

"Your house? So am I considered some sort of permanent guest now?"

"No, but you're definitely welcome anytime." Anri smiled, taking the hand.

"You know, I think you might be good at doing a lot of housework." Ichigo muttered, hand twining in her's.

"That was a completely pointless phrase. What are you blabbing about now?"

"I was just thinking how you always act like a mother, so I figured you'd be pretty obedient too." He smirked, eyes steering clear of her own.

"Are you being sexist, Ichigo?" His foot twisted, his left leg coming over and standing directly in front of her.

"If I am?"

"That would either mean you're being an idiot or that your trying to set me up for something." His arm slung around her.

"I think it would be the latter."

"So what are you getting at, Ichigo?" Anri's right hand came up, three fingers curling around one of his belt loops, pulling him closer.

"Try to guess?" Anri huffed, air blowing up and lightly listing a few pieces of hair.

"Alright, I'll play the game. So you want me to do work for you, then?" She smirked, "Give me something in return." Ichigo's head bent down, a single hot breath hitting her nose.

Keigo and Mizuiro trotted up the stairs, Keigo constantly blabbing.

"Ichigo's so careless, I can't believe he would leave something like that." His friend tapped away at a small, cellular phone.

"I'm sure Ichigo had other things on his mind." Keigo waved the flimsy notebook around, practically walking sideways as he spoke to his friend.

"Well it's a good thing he has us!" Mizuiro nodded mutely, eyes glued to the device. Keigo opened the roof door, waltzing out and prepared to yell at his orange haired friend. Mizuiro pulled him back, a hand smacking over Keigo's mouth. Mouth unmoving, he pointed over to the open space diagonal of them.

"Whoa, who is _that_ girl?" Keigo muttered.

"Keep your voice down. And besides, she must be at least twenty-one or twenty-two." Both friends watched Ichigo from the side, baring a decent visual of half of their friend's face as well as the unknown individual.

Ichigo let out a breathy laugh, coming out somewhat of a chuckle, but too quiet to tell.

"A kiss."

"That's it?" Anri scoffed, "That's what I get for manual labor?" He brought his other hand, free of the school pack, up to her cheek, long fingers ending in a split at the bottom of her ear.

"You would like it."

"If it's so great, then give me a demonstration, human," she mocked, "I'd really like to see this."

"Don't move, then." He muttered.

Keigo and Mizuiro's faces flared up, Keigo dropping the notebook all together in complete shock when he kissed her. They watched, Anri's hands slowly coming up to grasp his elbows since his other hand moved up to cover the other side of her face. From what they could tell, their friend really nailed the head.

Anri's fingers scrunched up the half sleeve of his uniform, head angling to the side just a bit. His teeth ran across her lips, scraping them roughly. His hand, only for a moment, moved down to pull her chin down slowly, gaining some access to her mouth. His fingers, too, curled a bit, the skin of her cheeks feeling the nails pierce deeper and deeper.

Keigo nearly fainted when Anri let off a deep grown, the hum trailing passed the pair and to the ears of their little spies. Mizuiro quickly swung the silent door open, grabbing his friend and leaving the scene. Both boys had a hand over their mouths, staring at one another.

"Ichigo's got game!" Keigo suddenly burst, both boys laughing. They trailed down, leaving their friend.

"We've got to get him after school tomorrow." Keigo snickered, danging around as the pair walked home.

"I've got to hand it to him, Ichigo knows when he's found the right girl. She's pretty."

Keigo swiveled around in a fit of joy, twisting on one ankle. When he turned around, the spin stopped and his pointer finger shot out.

"Ichigo!" The orange hair teen turned his head, waving from quite a distance behind them. Keigo saw no problem in that, sprinting down the path and back to Kurosaki.

"I~CHI~GO~!" His face promptly met the concrete. Mizuiro jogged up, turning and walking with Ichigo.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good, Mizuiro, yours?"

"Fine, thank you." Keigo lifted his head.

"Yeah, only because you snogged that babe!" Kurosaki's bag flung downward, smashing Keigo back to the earth.

"What did you just say?" He blushed.

"We saw," Keigo mumbled, "You were all over her!" Mizuiro chuckled.

"You guys shut the hell up, what makes you think that was me anyway?"

"You have orange hair!" They both laughed. Ichigo slapped a hand to his face, walking away. He muttered something, staring down at his bag, _so that's where my notebook came from._

He'd need to speak with Anri on this. Obviously, she must have known they were there.

Sure enough, Anri sat in his windowsill that night, right before he crawled into bed. Her face was turned away, making no effort to look him in the eye.

"You knew they were there?"

"I am truly somewhat ashamed to admit I didn't realize they were there until after we broke apart." she smiled sheepishly, eyes finally connecting with his own.

"Do you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, today is Wednesday."

"Good. You should sleep in, you look pretty tired." She hopped down, pressing against him. His nose rested against her collarbone, arms wrapping around behind her knees as she lay in a half-ball position. Chin resting against his spiked hair, Anri dozed off.

And it did feel nice to sleep in. Being so used to his alarm clock though, he did wake up quite early.

"I told you to sleep in." Anri muttered, turning her back to him.

"Sorry, I woke you up, right?"

"No, but I have to tell you, Ichigo Kurosaki, you snore."

"I do not!" They battled in whispers, "Your lying."

She hummed, pulling his hands over to her face, nuzzling into his fingers. His elbow folded in, nudging her body a bit closer.

"Just go back to sleep."

Something about the forest they visited bothered him. Ichigo hadn't really thought about it up until the point he had the time to think about it, but something wasn't quite right about it. For one, he didn't recall something about it. The whole place was rather eerie, if he thought really hard. Though the memories he did have were rather entertaining. His hand pressed into her hair, fingers weaving through it as they lay there. Though he the forest didn't cross his mind too often up front, something in the back chewed at him.

"Something bugging you?" He groaned, trying to wave off Anri's voice.

"I was thinking about the park I showed you."

"What bothers you about it?"

"I can't remember something about that place." He paused, "Does anything make you worry about it?"

"Not really. You have to go to school tomorrow, right? I'll go take a look and see if there's anything odd over there, but I don't think there is." She tapped his collarbone, "Now go to sleep and don't worry about anything."

"Something isn't right about that place."

"Not my problem." He huffed.

"Fine, just be careful."

"Will do, sir." He chortled, eyes closing and falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I love the word chortle. It sounds so weird! Final chapter up next. <em>

_Do I need to write an epilogue?_

Review!


	73. Heart & Soul  Steel & Iron Enigma

_Heart and Soul, Steel and Iron - Enigma. This is the final chapter of Colors of the World. Thanks for everyone that reviewed, favorited, subscribed, whatever. I hope it comes to your satisfaction. Any complaints? Epilogue? Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HEART &amp; SOUL – STEEL &amp; IRON {ENIGMA}<strong>

It was, in all honesty and perspective, a routine search. A routine Hollow. The forested park floor filled itself with vibrant leaves and flowers of spring. The entire area spun as you would expect upon coming off of a spinning object. Leaves fluttered down with their blossoms, the swirl of colors making a pink, green and brown mix. The Hollow roared angrily, disturbed by the presence of the Soul Reaper, launching itself out of the grove to her right. Every step it took, the sound of glass shattering burned through her ears. No one, no human, walked through the area at that point.

Odd. Strange. Peculiar as it was, she paid no heed to it, dodging the Hollow easily, Zanpakuto lifted out of it's sheath. Another Hollow ripped through the brush, much smaller. Compared to anything in reality, it would be the size of a Mastiff K9. It shrieked, stomping down on two spring-jointed legs and charging with it's raptor-like mouth agape. It's aid, a monster taller than a one story home, clashed against the earth and ran like a bear, tail of a fox and face of a moose.

The largest one suddenly vanished, inches from being cut away by her Zanpakuto. The second, smaller beast jumped high, above her head by several feet.

Everything flashed, glass shattering in her eyes and the sharp points of each shard pressed into her pupil. Smacking the ground hard, eyes blooded by whatever it was, she scraped at them, sword forgotten. Again the sound of glass shattering rung by. An image of the window from the ship in Argovia flashed over in her mind, somewhere in her subconscious. In reality, the large Hollow towered behind her, hissing a low beat and tapping its large hand to the ground. The smaller of the two stood over her, foot pressed in the middle of her chest, claws reaching up to the base of her neck. Both stared down harshly, observing the blood rushing from the sliced pupils.

Again, the hallucination of glass shattering rung through her ears. Anri kept nearly silent, gasping for breath and hands pressed up against the organs. A slap of cold water hit her. It felt equal to that of when her father pushed her out of the ship's window, the same pins and needles feeling rocketed up and down her entire body. The flush of numb appendages came into feeling. Her spirit energy whipped around from a spike to a shallow, nearly gone source.

Sam's body floated just above her line of sight, as if envisioning him inch to the surface and being pulled up by that mysterious woman. Then, the hands latched onto her body, a golden flame licking the skin she touched. The moment Anri broke the water, she saw the eyes of the woman. Hollow, empty like the parasites they battled and with the vine like vessels protruding out of the socket. The woman sneered, teeth bone white and razor sharp. At the size of needles, there must have been a few hundred lining her mouth.

Then the image was of a television screen and a reporter by the bodies of her father and Taro's. The man kept talking into the microphone, his voice empty of sound. But as if the barrier broke away, she could hear him.

_"Conclusions of the Argovian crash are still unconfirmed. Officials say there is no way the ice would have been thick enough to make such gouging marks in the side of the ship. So now we wonder, what caused this magnificent work of art to collapse and the people," he paused to move to the side and give a better view of the bodies, "to suffer such an extraordinary fate?"_

The two hollows howled, the larger one laughing at the motionless Soul Reaper, blood tears trailing down and pooling in her hair and ears. Head lolled to the side, her fingers lay still, the Zanpakuto silently resting on the ground a few feet away. The smaller, raptor like Hollow crooned, size suddenly increasing and body becoming a vast shadow. It stood, for an instant, a height taller than the Empire State Building. Then, in the same instant, it shrunk back down. The smallest one trailed away, the larger wrapping it's teeth around Anri and walking in the opposite direction.

Narugen, quivering, closed itself away with it's yellow spirit energy, dissipating into the air. As if a television lost it's connection for a moment, the screen sharding out black, several humans appeared, the rest of the world continuing about it's business. The trees stopped swirling and the leaves ceased to dance. A light quarrel of music sung out from a vendor, children laughing at the strange shapes on magician made and how he had the cards reappear behind their parents' ears.

Ichigo tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for Rukia. She reappeared from the Soul Society and had spent the day at school with him. Renji also followed suit, doing the same.

"Come on, I don't have all day!"

"Quiet, fool, I am merely getting my work together!" He sighed.

"You have no work, this is your first day!"

"Whatever! What's your rush anyway?" Renji broke in, staring his friend down.

"I need to go to Urahara's place. I want to know how it went at the park today."

"Why, did he do something?"

"Not crazy, I hope." Rukia added.

"No, A-" His voice cut off. Ichigo frowned, feet stopping his movement.

"What?"

"I can't remember now." Rukia glared at him, smacking her bag into his stomach.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What do you mean, you don't remember?" She huffed, stomping ahead, "Let's just go."

It was rather odd arriving at the Urahara Shop. Sitting with Tessai and the two kids in the back, the store owner ignored them almost entirely. Before them, a television screen lite up the somewhat dark room.

"What are you doing, Kisuke?" Rukia asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"We're watching something quite fascinating, actually. You do recall the Argovian Wreckage that happened some time ago, yes?"

Ichigo nodded, unsure.

"Yes, well, apparently, they are now unsure of how it sank in the first place. More so, they are concerned about the gashes in the side of the ship and how they were made." The TV showed a close up of one side of the ship – speared and shredded. Renji squinted for a better look.

"If I'd have anything to say about it, it looks a lot like a-"

"A Hollow's marks." Ichigo finished. "Why would there be a Hollow in a place like that?"

"That is the question, is it not?" His signature fan waved back and forth, "I believe it might have had something to do with the passengers. Perhaps they all had some spirit energy?"

"That's insane." Renji said, "There's no way that many spiritually away humans would all just happen to be in one location."

"But I think there were!" He sang, "Because I also don't believe a Hollow would be out in the middle of a freezing ocean with no human souls around."

"It would have had to be a pretty big Hollow." Ichigo muttered, "Something doesn't feel right about this at all."

"Right. Aside from that, Kisuke, what were you doing in the park today?" Rukia accused.

"I was doing absolutely nothing! I have been here the entire day, right kids?" Ururu nodded, Jinta snorted and continued to watch the screen.

"Forget what I said, I'm going home." Ichigo turned and walked out the door, "Do I need to save dinner for you, Rukia?" She shook her head. The teen shrugged, walking away.

The walk was silent aside from his footsteps. Something didn't seem quite right. He couldn't even think of the ending to that sentence he said earlier, and that in itself aggravated him. Stopping at the corner to his street, he came face to face with a raptor Hollow. Unlike the others, it didn't have a distinctive mask. At most, it's face was painted white, but it's eyes held black holes, vessels protruding from the space. It's neck craned and head propped to the side with a noise of curiosity.

Ichigo felt as though he head the sound of glass shattering and the whistle of water rushing down toward him. However, either failed to appear in his line of vision. It hissed at him, walking backwards several feet, but finally calming, vaporizing into a black smoke that quickly vanished. What was left – Ichigo grasped onto a sudden, empty feeling.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu waved from their door, "Dinner is ready, hurry!" His body teetered. A few screams from his sister, then sister's, and the rush of heavy footsteps, and he collapsed.

His fingers ran through the strands of hair, entwining themselves and print pressed to the scalp of whoever he held. It felt so real, his forehead pressed against another, warmth radiating to him. However, in a burst of alertness, his body flung forward and he awoke to reality.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Yuzu cried, yanking on his free hand, the other twirled in his hair.

"I'm fine Yuzu, just a bit tired." His father walked in, wrapped up in his doctor's coat.

"I've diagnosed you with exhaustion." His father said, hand suddenly flinging out, grasping his son's hair and slamming his forehead into Ichigo's, "What are you that made this happen, my son?"

"Dad piss off, I didn't do anything!" They argued, Karin sighing in relief at the doorway.

"Come on Yuzu, let's go eat." The blonde nodded, skipping out and away from a punch. Ichigo tossed his father against the wall.

"I'm going to eat!"

"Then eat you shall!"

"The hell does that mean?"

"My son, you must be strong!" Rivers of tears ran down, his father pouncing up, face planting into the wall behind his son.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Oh my son, why are you so cruel?" Ichigo swore, stomping down the hallway and sitting in his chair at the kitchen table, food already set in front of him.

"Thanks, Yuzu." With a sound of approval, they all began eating, ignoring the painful sliding of their father across the floor, dragging himself to the chair.

"Why me!" He whined, mouth full of rice.

"Pipe down old man!" He stood, eyes shut with a growing irritation, and trotted up the stairs.

"I'm taking dinner in my room!" He ignored the commotion downstairs and set the bowl down, resting on his bed, eyes still closed. His mind drew a blank for the empty feeling he had, obviously food did nothing to cease it's existence. Though he felt it was a problem, the thought of exhaustion again in the morning waved the thoughts and Ichigo fell asleep.

Ichigo left for school, traveling on the same, ingrained route he took every morning. At the last stretch of path, his uneasy feeling vanished, the entire area consumed with a warm, butterfly feeling. For once, he felt completely at ease. He yawned, mind drifting elsewhere. The Soul Society was unusually quiet so that meant he had plenty of time to just be normal. Other than that, his friends sometimes visited, as Rukia currently is. He continued forward, stopped by a hand jumping out and grasping his pant leg.

A young boy with blonde hair and very bright blue eyes had ran up to him. By the skin tone, this child obviously was of a western descent. His small fingers curled around Ichigo's pants, tugging on the fabric with a bright smile. Another child, a girl with brown hair and small pig tails ran up beside him.

_"Sam, what are you doing?" _The little girl asked, eyes apart from Ichigo's. His body flooded with warmth, the little boy's hand bringing his body to a relaxed posture.

_"Don't we know him from somewhere?"_

_ "Don't be silly, Sam, we can't talk to strangers! Remember that Daddy said?"_

_ "Yeah, but we know him from somewhere!" _

Her eyes finally landed on his. Ichigo smiled a bit, feeling awkward with the two young ones at his feet, little bodies practically clinging to either of his legs. The little girl cracked a wide smile, similar to that of her friend.

"Oh, I remember you!" He could suddenly understand the young foreign child. She dropped her broad smile to one of almost sympathy or something a mother would make if their child was hurt in some minor way.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." She said it in such a way of familiarity, his mind flashed to a moment he no longer could truly remember, a moment where they lay in his bed, muttering a small, quiet argument. Their words were inaudible, but he felt as though it truly happened.

"You don't remember me, but I remember you." Her hand lifted up, Sam's smile dropping to one of a knowing smirk. "I remember you from many experiences." Her voice sounded older, "But I don't remember what they were." And the smile moved back to that of a child's.

"Thank you, Ichigo!" She cried out, teeth gleaming and still small, grasping Sam's wrist and skipping passed him. The entire time, she continued to thank him. The blonde boy skipped along, smiling but saying nothing. Their eyes never turned back, and the moment he turned away, his didn't either. His eyes, instead, met those of his friends, waiting just a few yards up the paved path.

The empty void felt warm and full again, disappearing from his mind and body. He waved to Orihime and the others, half jogging away. The little kids ran down the road, opposite, excitedly jumping into their fathers' arms and being taken away. Carter and William laughed with each other, the kids quietly grasping their sleeves.

* * *

><p><em>Finally! 70 chapters plus a few more! Do you understand?<em>

_She, like everyone else that remembered, disappeared, though not exactly went insane. It happens to even the best of us! Still, she pretty much had a happy ending._

**Review!**


End file.
